A Tale of Two Stories
by littleboots1996
Summary: Never had Connie met someone who matched her on every level, but now there was someone she couldn't deny the truth to. They were complete opposites, yet identical to one another but she's lied to herself for so long will she be able to finally drop her guard and move on. (Connie and Jacob through the series with some changes/additions)
1. Prologue

**So this is my first attempt at a Connie & Jacob fic. It's written mainly for someone else who asked through twitter if I'd consider writing something on these two... So here it is. Not sure how far or where this is going to go yet but thought I'd slowly upload bits and see what you all think. Hope it does them justice, please review with any ideas or ways I could change/improve it. This is just a small start so thank you for reading! (Excuse the awful title (';) Laura x**

After 13 hours of walking around the ED things were beginning to take their toll on the clinical lead. She walked past patients, nurses, consultants, more patients until she reached her office and let herself in. Closing the door she shut out the world behind it and for just a few minutes she could paint across the cracks in her life.

She had pretended that things were fine in her life for so long that she was slowly beginning to believe it. Yet there was always something, or someone that reminded her it wasn't. "Mrs Beauchamp? The test results?" Connie looked up and realised she was holding onto a set of test results for her patient who was waiting in resus.

Connie pushed away from the nurses' station and started towards resus as he caught up to her. "Woah, slow down Mrs B-" "Beauchamp. If you can't keep up maybe you should go and find someone else to follow around and bother all day, hmm?" A small smile played at her lips before she continued walking through the doors of resus.

2 hours later and Connie was still working. Rita, Robyn, Jacob and Charlie were standing about when she walked by. "Does she ever go home?" Charlie sighed looking towards Rita "Since Grace left, not really." Rita and Robyn wandered away while Jacob remained where he was. "Hey Charlie, what happened…" he nodded towards the office door where she had just disappeared to. "I-It's complicated Jacob, a lot has happened in the last year that not many people ever have to go through."

Connie was disrupted once again by the knocking on her door. "Come in- Staff Nurse Masters if you're just here to gloat or annoy me with something that I really have no interest in-" "When was the last time you went home?" She moved her eyes up from her paperwork and glared across the desk at him. "Excuse me?" "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm on about. You practically live here, how long's it been today? What about 15 hours so far-" "What I do has nothing to do with you. Just get out and do something useful for a change would you?"

Jacob remained still for a moment before Connie spoke again. "In fact you know what I'll make it easier for you. I'll leave and you can continue moping about pretending you know what's best for everyone else." Connie moved from behind the desk and walked past Jacob without a glance back. He pulled the office door to and headed the opposite direction.

Almost 20 hours in Holby ED and Connie was beginning to regret her choice to stay on all night. She continued treating patient's and helping other people feel better. Somehow it made her feel as though it made up for her not being able to make her own life any better. She had to be here, she was needed here and it gave her a purpose. What else was there is she wasn't here? An empty home reminding her of how much she screwed up her life, yeah spending an evening there seemed like a brilliant idea.

Jacob was coming to the end of his shift. He noticed Connie sitting at a chair by the nurses' station looking at nothing in particular. Wandering towards her he noticed her gaze shift up towards him. "So then Queen B, you must be due a break right about now?" She rolled her eyes before rolling the chair backwards and standing up. "I think we both know that I don't get breaks in this place-" "Why not, what's the point in being boss if you can't at least use it?"

She laughed slightly before picking up a pile of folders and wandering back towards her office. Jacob fell into step beside her causing her to look sideways towards him. "Do you really have nothing better to do?" "What could be better than spending time with you sweet cheeks?" Connie pushed her tongue into her cheek deciding to ignore that.

As they neared the office someone came around the corner and ran straight into Connie causing her to drop all the files across the floor and nearly knocking her off her feet. Beside her Jacob caught hold of her stopping her hitting the floor. Jacob had a hand holding onto her waist and the other on her arm as she glanced up at him. She stood herself up straight before bending down and picking the folders up. "It's fine- It's fine, Jacob. I can pick these up myself." He handed the few he had over to her before standing up.

Connie looked at him once more before turning her back to him and opening the office door. As she turned to close it her eyes fell to his once more. "Go home Jacob. I'll see you on shift tomorrow." The door closed and Jacob dropped his head before walking away and out of the hospital. Connie rest her head back against the door after throwing the folders to the chair that lay opposite her desk.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I need LFT's U's and E's and someone page the on call anaesthetist." Connie moved around the patient checking her vital signs and clearing her neck before allowing her to sit up. Jacob waltzed into resus and towards the bed before Connie looked up. "Someone said you needed a nurse?" Without any effort to address him she began reeling off what needed to be done. "You got it boss… Hi Michaela my name's Jacob-"

Connie stepped back from the bed and looked down at the patient's charts whilst listening to Jacob speak to the young female who was clearly in pain. There was no way of denying he was an excellent nurse who somehow managed to keep people calm while in here. It was a characteristic Connie had never mastered and she found herself envious of how he managed it but never let onto that.

Eventually she put down the file and began walking from the room. "If anything changes find me." The doors fell shut behind her as Jacob continued with treating the patient's wounds.

The shift went by slowly for Connie as she prepared a presentation for a meeting next week. "Ah Mrs B, the patient from resus, Shannen, she's gone to X-ray… Shall I come find you when she's back?" Connie nodded before looking across at him "Please. Have you got those figures I asked you for?" Jacob walked with Connie towards the nurses' station where he picked up a folder and handed across to her "Found and bound just like you asked sweet cheeks." A smirk appeared on Connie's face as she took the folder. "Mrs Beauchamp will do in future-" "Whatever you say sweet cheeks." Jacob winked as he walked backwards before turning away from her and heading for cubicles.

It was lunch time and some of the staff were gathered in the staffroom. "Right get your shoulder into it… Keep your eyes focused and don't give anything away." Lofty listened before Jacob spoke again. "Alright you ready?" "I was born ready-" "Don't ever say that again." Lofty turned and sat opposite Max with their elbows resting on the table. "Right a fiver on Lofty-" "50p on Max?"

"Right come on then Maxwell, eye of the tiger and all that." Jacob stood behind Lofty watching. "3, 2, 1 and go…" The pair remained focused as everyone around them began to get bored.

Connie came out of her office and could hear noise coming from further along. Walking through the department she scanned the area before turning into the staffroom. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as Max looked over and dropped Lofty's hand before everyone disappeared from the room. "What- Where's everyone going… Rematch after work, yeah?" He turned and saw Connie walking into the room running her tongue along her bottom lip before crossing her arms.

"So this is what you get up to in here?" Jacob scoffed before looking at Connie. His eyes fell on her as he took her appearance in once again that day. The way her dress clung to her body, fit her perfectly. The way she stood with so much authority, power. The way she spoke… Spoke she had been speaking to him. "SO?" "What? It's just a bit of fun, you're allowed to have some fun Connie."

She kept walking past slowly "Right muscles-" "What's that supposed to mean?" Connie turned back and smirked towards him as he followed her out of the staffroom, not giving an answer. He stopped in the doorway and watched as she walked away shaking his head to himself. How had a woman got him so hung up, he'd seen enough pretty women in his life but why was this any different?

The shift dragged on slowly but surely and soon enough it was time for most of the staff to go home. Jacob was getting changed as Rita and Robyn stood by the nurses' station glancing through the window. "Have either of you seen Staff Nurse Masters?" They both shot up and turned around upon hearing her voice before Robyn started to stumble. "Er… Um, he's-" "He's in the staffroom." Rita finished Robyn's sentence before nudging her and they wandered off back to cubicles.

Connie stepped into the staffroom as Jacob pulled his shirt down over his head. She moved her eyes away from his as he turned around to see her standing there. Jacob moved across the room without speaking and went to the door. He stopped inches from Connie as she turned and looked up at him before Max and Lofty stumbled through another door followed by a small crowd of people. "Right then game on-" "Actually I'm afraid it's game off…" Jacob spoke whilst looking down at Connie before moving away and standing beside her.

"What? Why?" Jacob spoke without looking back towards Connie. "Well it's a hospital it's not the place-" "Actually, I was just about to take on Staff Nurse Masters myself…" Jacob watched as Connie walked forwards and sat down looking across at him standing there. She raised her hand and motioned for him to come and sit down as people began placing bets behind her.

There was a small smile settled across her face as she kept her eyes on Jacob. "Right, contenders you will go on my first whistle…" Neither were really listening to Big Mac as he began telling them the rules. Connie bit her bottom lip as Jacob watched her, a small and sly smile slowly reaching his face as he took her hand in his. "1, 2, 3" he whistled and they both began pushing against the other as Noel and Max encouraged them both on.

Jacob looked down at her arm and nodded smiling as the smile grew slightly larger on her face. They kept eye contact the entire time until Connie moved her eyes to the doorway and her expression dropped. "Mr Hansen?" Jacob turned to look where Connie's eyes were still resting when she pushed his hand to the table while he was distracted.

His eyes darted back to her in shock and confusion as she sat back from him smiling and raising her eyebrows. People began leaving the room as she blew against her fingers laughing and stood up from the table. "My work here is done…" Jacob smiled as she walked away and out of the door. Connie may have thought she had one over on him, but it was Jacob that had finally got what he had needed to from the interaction.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N There are a few scenes through out this fic which will include words from the TV series, which I will mention at the beginning of chapters. Some pieces of this chapter (and the previous ones) were from the show and I didn't write it myself. Hope you enjoy this one, please continue to review with any thoughts or questions!**

The ED was brimming with patients as Connie strutted into the department that morning. She shivered slightly as she stepped into the warmth and saw the groups of patients waiting to be seen. Connie was wearing a pair of black trousers and a loose white blouse underneath a coat which was wrapped around her slim figure.

She collected some folders from reception but almost dropped one which was caught by Jacob. He handed it back to her before she turned and walked away. Instead of going the other way he walked slightly behind her. "I can manage, if you don't think that maybe you should take an IQ test… Don't follow me, I'm not going to say thank you." Jacob continued to walk after her and Connie continued to ignore him.

"Seriously, Jacob I'm not going to thank you for something I needed no help with-" "Well I guess you don't have to where you're from." She stopped outside her office door and turned to face him. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Jacob shrugged "I just assume you're from somewhere that manners aren't really required…" Connie nodded slightly pushing the door open and walking inside.

She placed the folders on her desk as Jacob rolled around the door frame and came inside. "Don't come in, I've not said you can come in." Jacob completely ignored her before asking his own questions. "So it's not somewhere posh then?" Connie sighed ignoring him and wandering around her desk. "Do you know what, that's interesting." She took her coat off and placed it over the back of the chair only vaguely listening to what Jacob was saying.

"That makes sense, because there's something, slight only a little bit but definitely something." Connie spoke over the top of him quietly "Don't sit down… Don't sit down!" She raised her voice towards the end before glaring across the room at him. He ignored everything and continued on unaffected. "Straight up, between me and you. You dragged yourself outta somewhere didn't you?" When Connie didn't answer and kept her eyes away from him Jacob moved forward on his chair. "The ends?" She finally lifted her head slightly before looking back down. The falter in her body language was enough for Jacob.

Jacob laughed causing her to look up at him. "Connie Beauchamp is from the ends. No-" the glare increased from Connie as he continued to talk. "Come on where-" "Do you not have work to do?"

"Where you from-" "Patients to treat?"

"Where are you from-" "Paperwork to fill out, cupboards to arrange?"

Jacob laughed again "Where are you from-" "When you won the most annoying man in the world did you get a trophy-" "Just a medal…" They walked from the office as he continued to question her. "Where are you from? Where are you from-" They bumped into Charlie who watched with amusement as Connie leant on the nurses' station while trying to ignore Jacob. "Where are you from-" "I'm not going to tell you." "Come on Connie."

Charlie continued to watch before Jacob turned to him. "Does she wind everyone up like this?" She turned her head slightly to look at him "Me? You want to try being someone who has to put up with you for 24 hours… Now if you don't mind, I do actually have a job to do instead of wasting my time." Connie walked away from Jacob who watched her as she walked away with a smile on his face. He'd get it out of her eventually, somehow he'd make her say it.

Connie made it most of the shift without many comments from Jacob and she was happy with that. She was finishing with a particularly difficult patient as she made her way to her office. Stopping briefly with her hand resting on the handle she looked up as she heard Jacob's voice round the corner.

"So, you ready to tell me where you're from yet?" Connie moved her hand and turned to face him properly with her hands folded across her chest. "And what makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?" Jacob mimicked her crossing his arms across his front. "What, you don't think I could get it out of you?" Connie raised an eyebrow before stepping closer to Jacob and leaning towards him. "I don't think you really know who you're dealing with, staff nurse Masters…"

Connie moved past Jacob and walked into cubicles where she stood opposite Ethan. He handed her a folder before beginning to reel off the details. Jacob stayed where he was by her office door looking across the department at her. Rita moved past him with Iain and a patient "Jacob I could use your help in resus…" but he didn't move. He looked towards the patient whilst Connie ran her eyes from the papers to Jacob. She watched him before moving her gaze back to Ethan while Jacob watched her once again.

Before either moved to where they should be they paused for a moment. Connie pulled the curtain to the cubicle open but before closing it she looked at Jacob still standing by her office. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before Connie pulled the curtain around and Jacob headed off to where Rita had disappeared.

As Connie sat in her office she thought about Grace while looking at a picture of her on her phone. Instead of calling her she put it away and began looking back to the paperwork and emails before her.

About an hour later and Connie was still there. She sat with her head back in the chair as someone knocked quickly at the door. Before she had too much of an opportunity to answer they let themselves in. "Staff nurse Masters, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He smiled closing the door behind him before wandering to the sofa at the side of the room.

"Couldn't leave without seeing your beautiful face could I?" Connie shook her head before picking up her pen once again. She wasn't paying enough attention to him to notice he was sitting watching her. "So when are you going to go home tonight-" "I thought we'd had this conversation. My life and what I do is nothing to do with you." Moving her full attention back to the paperwork she began writing something.

Jacob stood up and walked towards the desk tapping his fingers on the corner. "Come on, surely you must have something better to do. Connie Beauchamp, the rich, extravagant lifestyle and nothing to do in the evening?" Finally putting the pen back down and looking up at him she watched him walk about the room. "What's your point?" He didn't speak until she moved her eyes away from him. "Let me give you something to do-" "Pardon?"

He stopped in front of her desk before sitting in the chair opposite her. Resting on the edge of it he caught her attention again. "Let me take you to dinner-" "I don't think that's going to happen do you?" Jacob shrugged "You didn't think I could find out where you were from-" "You don't know so I was right…" "You live close to where I grew up."

Connie looked up at him narrowing her eyes. "And since when is Peckham close to-" She stopped speaking as Jacob smiled and walked towards the door. "I rest my case. Guess I'll see you tomorrow Mrs B, I'm sure we could do dinner some other time." She rolled her eyes watching as he closed the door behind himself. As soon as he was gone she felt herself smiling before dropping her head. One of these days she'd regret something between them, it was just a matter of what, when and where.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Connie wandered back through to her bedroom she looked into the mirror wondering why she was bothering to go to this at all. There was a fundraising event for the hospital which Hansen had arranged in order to help provide equipment for the ED.

She looked down at the long navy dress which hugged her figure before floating to the floor. Stepping up into the black heels she pushed her hair back out of her face. Checking the time she left her hair falling down her back in curls realising she was expected in less than 20 minutes.

Zoe was also attending the event but she wasn't exactly a friend of the clinical leads. The women had locked horns from the moment Connie arrived. And to be honest, Connie wasn't particularly interested in becoming friends with her fellow consultant.

The short drive just made Connie's mind wander over all the awful ways this night could go. Just the thought of spending time with Henrik was enough to ruin the evening without being there. She pulled up and got out of the car before sighing and wandering towards the entrance of the large venue.

Almost as soon as she was inside the pompous conversations began. "Ah there she is, our very own queen of cardiothoracic's turned Emergency department extraordinaire." Connie forced a smile towards Hansen. "No need for exaggerations, I'm sure they'd know who I was through a normal introduction." The smirk remained on Connie's face for a while before she replaced it with a neutral expression while beginning to talk to various investors and executives.

The night was full of ridiculous talks and pretentious greetings. Connie had had enough by 10 o'clock and couldn't wait for a way out. She wandered away from Hansen finding herself at the bar.

She got herself a drink as Zoe moved to stand beside her. "Looks like you've had a fun evening…" Connie nodded picking up her wine glass. "Well, if you can call talking to a giant Swede and his pathetic following fun then that's exactly what it's been… Personally I couldn't think of anything worse than spending the evening with a conceited foreign monster who feels the need to explain things as though he's taking to a below average 3 year old." Zoe had to swallow her drink quickly to stop herself from chocking as she held back the laughter.

Connie finished her drink in silence before glancing back to Hansen and his posse. As they began walking towards her once again the clinical leads phone began to ring. "Thank god… Hello Connie Beauchamp." She walked towards the door and stepped out into the cold so she could hear the other person.

"Connie, I know you're busy tonight but there's been a major accident and we're several doctors down. I figured you were probably the safest bet tonight as Dr Hanna has no doubt had a drink." Connie finished up speaking to Charlie "I'll be there as soon as I can." before stepping back inside and walking to Hansen.

"Going somewhere-" "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me for the rest of the evening." Hansen stood straight, somehow getting taller if that was even possible. "I doubt it's an emergency-" "Well it is the emergency department, so yes it is. Seeing as I'm in charge of it I need to be getting back. I'm sure you can continue you're evening without me." She kept eye contact with Hansen until he began speaking to the benefactors surrounding him as Connie disappeared.

It wasn't until she arrived at the hospital that she realised she was still dressed in her evening dress. Getting out of the car and walking towards the ED she received various looks from staff members before she got inside to be greeted by Charlie.

"Connie-" "What's the problem?" Charlie filled Connie in on all the details as they walked towards resus. She went straight in without hesitation to be met by the eyes of several colleagues. "I understand that there's been some complications?" "Uh, yes… Patient's been unresponsive for the past 20 minutes, theatre are all tied up and can't take them for at least another hour-" "Get them on the phone now I want to speak to them."

A nurse wandered off in the direction of the phone to do as she had asked while Rita assisted Connie. Jacob was standing opposite the two women continuing with compressions. "Not exactly ED attire is it sweet cheeks?" Connie raised her eyes momentarily to catch his "Some of us do have things outside of this place which require something a little more sophisticated than scrubs." Jacob shrugged and nodded his head to one side stepping down from the bed. "Don't doubt that you do, so what was so important for you to dress like this?"

Connie breathed a sigh before moving around the other side of the patient to be beside Jacob. She leant over the bed before answering him. "If you must know, it was an event for the ED to help with financial circumstances." Jacob nodded moving his hands to push down into his pockets while moving his eyes along her body until he remembered to answer. "Sounds like a fun night." Connie glanced sideways to roll her eyes at him with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Has anyone got theatre on the phone yet!?" Connie snapped looking towards several nurses standing around idly. She moved to take the phone from someone before resting between her shoulder and ear. Pulling the gloves off she threw them into a bin and held the phone to her ear. "Yes this is Mrs Beauchamp, now you tell the surgeons that this patient is coming up now as they are in a critical condition and need surgery before they bleed to death on our table. I don't care what you think is so important, if they don't go now they will die. Well it was never really a question." Connie put the phone down and ordered the porters to begin moving them upstairs.

Connie walked past the bay where the patient had been and picked up the small bag she had had with her. Leaving resus and heading for her office Jacob fell into step with her. "So, is that you done and off?" Connie sighed smiling "Unless you hadn't realised staff nurse Masters, we're 3 consultants down and have a reception full of patients. I suppose you don't pay enough attention to that part of the hospital." He laughed before stopping outside the clinical leads office leaning on the doorframe as she stood in the doorway.

"Well if I get to spend an extra few hours with you, you won't hear me complaining." Connie rolled her eyes as he stood towering over her still. For a moment she dropped her eyes to look down his body, to where the tight white uniform fit the muscles around his arms. She almost forgot who it was and where they were standing when he spoke again. "So then, you going to spend the evening working in that?"

"Because I want you staring at me all night-" "Doesn't matter what you wear sweet cheeks, everything's just as good as nothing." He winked finally moving his arms from the doorway and walked away. Connie watched as he walked away thinking about his nerve and how he could just come out with all of that. There was so much about him that she couldn't believe but it meant that there was always something about him on her mind.

Closing the door she shook herself, forgetting about Jacob and getting changed to focus on running this department into some kind of order again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Here's the next update! Will be posting 2/3 chapters at a time up until Christmas as long as I remember to! Hope you enjoy this, and please keep reviewing to let me know what you think :)**

The alarm began ringing from the side of the bed telling her she needed to get up. Rolling over she stopped the alarm before glancing up at the time. The clock read 4am in glowing red letters through the darkness of the bedroom.

Connie lay on her back staring up at the ceiling wandering when her life became so dependent on the hospital and her work. Moving from the partially warm bed she wandered through to the bathroom to begin getting ready.

By 5am she was traipsing down the stairs of her house to pick up the paperwork she had left down there from the night before. She threw her phone into her bag before grabbing her keys and heading to the door.

The drive to work was quiet and she was there within 20 minutes. Sitting in the car she looked towards the entrance assuming that the place would be empty with only the night staff remaining. Before getting out of the car she looked back down to her phone which was sitting in her lap. It was a month until Christmas and she had wanted to have Grace home but couldn't seem to get herself to ask either her daughter or Sam.

Sometime while she was sitting there a figure had emerged from the department and stood beneath the shelter by the wall. He looked up and noticed the sleek silver car sitting in her space before realising someone was still sitting inside.

Connie looked up from her lap and glanced out of the window to see Jacob standing by the wall. Once he realised she knew he was there, he began walking forwards towards the car. As he neared it she dropped her eyes again looking to the photo of Grace on her phone.

Jacob got closer to the car and wandered towards the passenger side, opening the door and carefully climbing in to sit beside her. Connie was looking out the front window with her keys in her hand tapping it against the wheel. She could feel his gaze resting on her before looking out the front as she was.

Strangely it was a comfortable silence between the pair as they sat there seeing as he had just gotten into the bosses car. "So then, what's got you so wound up that you're sitting out here?" A small smile passed her features before she began playing with the keys in her hand. "Come on Connie, you can talk to me you know…" She finally let her eyes move to look at him and he saw something which he never thought he'd see in her, fear.

She opened her mouth to talk before closing her lips again and thinking about what she was about to say. Jacob realised the phone sitting on her lap and nodded towards it. "Expecting a phone call-" "No… Yes… Kind of. Grace, my daughter, I've been trying to talk to her but things are busy for her over there. Never a good time for either of us." Connie forced a smile but he could see through it.

Jacob noticed the look returning to her face as she moved her gaze to the keys she was playing with in her hands once again. "So what are you doing here so early sweet cheeks, I thought you're shift didn't start until 7?" Connie spun the keys around and caught them in her hand closing her fist around them. "I've got paperwork to be getting on with and it's coming up to the departments busiest time of year. Anyway, I thought you're shift started this afternoon-" "Rita phoned, someone was sick so they needed me this morning."

Connie nodded before moving her eyes from him again. "Best not make a habit of it, people might start thinking that you actually do some work here!" She moved her eyes sideways to look at him as he smiled. "How about I make a deal with you?" Connie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and faced Jacob. "You do remember who you are and who I am don't you?"

Jacob ignored her and continued undeterred. "I won't come in early for shifts, if you agree to let me take you to dinner tomorrow night." Connie sighed and dropped her head to one side. "I don't know, I really don't think it's a good idea do you?" Jacob smirked before a smile landed on her face too. "What?" "You deserve to be happy and have some fun, you know Connie. All I wanna do is give you something to do, distract you from whatever it is you're so upset about."

She rested her head against the head rest, eyes resting on his. Neither were willing to move but neither knew whether it was a good idea to carry on how they were either. Jacob decided to bite the bullet and he slowly began moving closer. Connie watched as he neared her, not moving from where she was and keeping her eyes locked with his.

Jacob was only inches away from her when he phone began to ring. He stopped where he was looking down at the ringing device as Connie coughed before biting her lip. Connie looked to her phone and her expression changed as she answered the call. "Hello baby it's so good to hear your voice." Jacob watched on as Connie spoke before resting a hand on her arm. "I need to head back inside before Rita wonders where I've gone, I'll leave you to talk." Connie watched as Jacob slowly moved from the car and headed back inside.

Connie spoke for ages with Grace and all the while it was slowly getting lighter outside. "Are you looking forward to Christmas baby?" _"I can't wait to see you Mummy, I miss you so much-"_ Connie didn't speak but froze listening to her daughter. "Sweetheart listen, I'm really busy with work right now… I'm just not sure if coming home for Christmas would be-" _"But you promised me Mum, you always promise me but never do it."_

The phone call ended and Connie felt no better after having spoken to her daughter. She wanted her home for Christmas and had been waiting for the opportunity for her to come home, but as soon as it was there she couldn't take it. Something always stopped her from doing the things that would ultimately make her happy. It wasn't until she sat there in the confines of her car that she really realised that.

As realisation slowly sunk in for her, she picked up her phone again and dialled another number. While waiting for the person on the other end several thoughts ran through her mind, not just about Grace but people back here too. _"Hello Connie I thought you just spoke to Grace?"_ "I did but it's you I need to speak to right now…"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the first of December and some people within the department were beginning to get in the festive spirit. And then there were others who were refusing to accept the joyful time of year.

"And it's also the season of hangovers and accidents, so no I don't really want to sing and shout about it." Rita walked away from reception and the new receptionist back towards cubicles. Noel disappeared after having enough of Jack already.

Connie wandered into the department, not paying too much attention to those around her until Jacob appeared beside her and walked with her towards her office. "So, how did that phone call go? Must have been important, kept you out there a while." A small smile passed her face as they walked the corridor to her office. "If you must know, Grace is coming home for Christmas so it was a pretty long conversation, yes."

She pushed the door open to her office and walked inside as Jacob lingered in the doorway. "I'm glad to hear it, it's got you smiling again sweet cheeks so it must be good." Connie couldn't help the smile that remained sitting on her face. "Did you think about my offer yesterday, still stands." She sat down in her chair whilst biting her bottom lip. She couldn't deny that she'd been thinking about it.

Jacob noticed the look on her face and stepped further into the office before sitting in the chair opposite Connie's desk. She leant forward in her chair and glanced across the desk at him. "I'm not sure I can remember that offer you know, hasn't really crossed my mind…" Jacob smirked nodding "Alright, so we're being like that are we? Well then Mrs B, I think there are some patients waiting out there, better not keep them waiting or my boss might hang me for it." He pushed up out of the chair and walked backwards out of the room watching her look back at him.

When he was finally out of sight a smile reappeared on her face as she leant back into the office chair. Getting on with some paperwork she attempted to refocus but found it impossible to concentrate so decided to leave the office and help in cubicles.

The shift passed quickly and soon enough Connie was putting things back into her bag before Jacob approached the door to the office and knocked lightly. She turned around to see him standing there "Not like you to actually knock-" "Not like you to be leaving a shift at a human time." Connie stood straight and rolled her eyes at him as he closed the door behind him.

"So, have you got any plans tonight?" Connie finished packing her bag and left it standing on the desk. She dropped her hands to her sides before looking back to him. "Why are you feeling lonely? Was that supposed to be an offer?" Jacob shrugged with his hands crossed against his chest. "What if it was?" Connie mimicked him and smirked "I don't know, hypothetically speaking you wouldn't really get an answer unless you asked-" "So have you got plans tonight or will you let me take you for dinner?"

When Connie was about to answer there was someone else knocking on the door before pushing it open. "Sorry I didn't realise anyone was in here… There's a problem out here-" "I'll be right out Charlie, thank you." He left the office pulling the door closed behind him leaving Connie and Jacob standing opposite each other once again.

"So no early night then…" Connie smiled looking down at the floor before turning around and pulling her arms back out of her jacket. She hung it over the back of her chair before standing beside her desk running her fingers across the top. "No rest for the wicked Jacob, you and I both know that." She smiled back at him as she began stepping forward to walk around him and leave the room.

Just as she went to pass him she felt his hand settle around her wrist. Turning back she looked at his fingers gently rest around her arm before dropping down to hold her hand. Glancing up she let her eyes settle on his. "Jacob-" "Just let me speak. You might not think it but you're an incredible woman." She continued to look up at him as he held onto her hand.

"I just thought that with everything that's happened you needed to hear that… You-" "Don't." Connie stopped him from speaking as she took a step forwards. She felt him move his fingers to fit through hers as he kept hold of her hand. He moved a hand to settle around her waist as she took another step closer to him before he bent forward and gently kissed her.

He had thought she might stop or break away from him but when he felt her hand rest against his cheek he held her closer to him. Connie felt his hand holding onto her before she felt his tongue glide slowly across her lip as she parted them and deepened the kiss dropping her hand to the back of his neck.

When she parted from him she immediately dropped her head with her eyes closed. She was still standing close to him with his hands around her waist. Jacob was reluctant to lose the contact they had, he let his fingers run across her arm and down to her hand until he let it drop. "I better get out there, see how much it's all falling apart-" "Because nothing can survive without Connie Beauchamp." She nodded smiling "Something like that." Jacob laughed to himself watching as she went to open the door but stopped leaning against it. He thought she was walking straight out so had turned around and glanced at the wall while thinking about what just happened.

"Meet me outside in 10 minutes, I'm sure it can't be an emergency-" The voice shocked him and he couldn't believe what she was saying. "You know where you work right-" "Don't get cocky." Connie left the room as Jacob again thought about what happened before wandering from the office and stepping out into the cold evening.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Here's another update, there'll be another one tonight :)**

As the warm winter sun streamed through the window Connie stood in front of the bathroom mirror splashing water across her face. Raising her head again she looked at her reflection before running a finger across her bottom lip.

She noticed someone moving behind her in the reflection of the mirror. Walking back through the bedroom she glanced to the body lying asleep in the bed still before exiting the room and heading downstairs.

Connie flicked the kettle on as she stood in the kitchen with the light cream dressing gown draped across her shoulders. It fell apart to show her pale skin and the matching cream underwear she had on. Resting her hands against the side she rolled her head backwards thinking about how many mistakes she had just made in the past 24 hours.

The boiling kettle gained her attention but instead of pouring herself a drink she turned away and headed back upstairs. In the room she went into the wardrobe finding herself some clothes as she heard someone moving about in the bed behind her.

Connie began changing and was about to take the dress from the wardrobe when he spoke up. "Now that's a site to wake up to in the morning sweet cheeks…" She bit her lip in order to refrain from saying anything as she turned her head to look at him propped up in the bed. "Believe me it's not for your benefit-" "Doesn't have to be." It was quiet again for a moment before she stood up straight and realised Jacob had moved to the end of the bed and was inches away from her.

She felt his hands move to hold onto her hips and could feel herself being pulled backwards into his chest. Jacob rested his chin on her shoulder, his warm breath causing Connie to close her eyes to try and stay focused. "You can't say last night wasn't for my benefit though-" She spun around in his arms and was about to argue with him when she felt the warmth of his lips press against hers again.

When she had the opportunity to talk she took it. "Don't think that because you slept with me all of a sudden you have some kind of control or authority on things." Jacob nodded as he moved his hands to hold onto her just above her hips either side. "Course not boss-" "Because this doesn't change anything-" Jacob pushed forwards once again causing Connie to become breathless.

Jacob's lips parted from hers so she spoke out again. "It doesn't mean that you can just do what you like-" "Would I ever dream of it?" Connie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him before she felt his grip tighten on her waist.

Their lips met again as he lifted her off her feet until she was kneeling up on the bed. She'd been trying to refuse this but her hands found themselves snaking around his neck as she knelt up looking down on him. Jacob deepened the kiss, his hands still on her hips. The argument she had laid out in her head disappeared with all common sense as she moved herself so she was pressed against his chest.

Jacob ran his hand up the side of her body and pulled her back as he lay down. He rolled to the side pushing her back against the bed and leant above her. "So, you really think last night… this, changes nothing between us?" Connie's cheeks were flushed and her breathing was erratic as she looked up at him. Jacob knelt either side of her body holding her arms above her head as he spoke down to her. "It doesn't change things-" "So you do this with all your nurses?"

Connie rolled her eyes as she lay there before he shook his head laughing and moved closer to her. He moved a hand to rest beside her head, pushing himself up on the bed and she moved her hand to the back of his head. He deepened the kiss as he lay above her before moving above her and placing kisses along her neck and shoulder before trailing his lips further down her body.

She lay back before lifting her head slightly to look down at him as he rest his lips just above the hem of her underwear. "I do have to get ready for work you know, as do you seeing as your shift starts in less than half an hour-" he broke her off as he moved closer to her again kissing her. Connie wrapped her arms around his neck holding herself up as he hugged her into his chest kissing her.

It was almost lunchtime for Connie and she had barely stopped all morning since arriving. As she went into the office the warmth hit her along with a strong sweet smell. Turning to her desk she noticed a cup of coffee in the middle next to the keyboard of her computer. All the paperwork had been pushed to one side and as she sat down she picked her phone up to see an unopened message.

Unlocking her phone she read through it before pushing her tongue into her cheek. She kept her phone in one hand and grabbed the coffee before standing up and leaving her office. "Mrs Beauch-" "I'm on a break, find Dr Hanna." With that Connie walked away from a shocked Rita and out the front of the hospital.

Connie stepped outside and walked along the wall until she reached a smirking Jacob. "One how did you get my number and two what do you think this is?" She turned her phone to him as he smiled at the picture she showed him. "That is yo-" "I know that! I mean what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The smile soon dropped from his face. "Come on Connie-" "No Jacob. This is exactly why last night should never have happened." He stepped closer to her taking her hand once again. She tried pulling away but he just held onto her even more. "Connie, you know you enjoyed last night just as much as I did…" She dropped her eyes and the stern look faded as she tried suppressing the smile that was threatening to grace her features.

"Exactly, so what were you saying?" Jacob stepped closer to her as she raised her eyes to frown at him. "Just don't put me in this position here, please?" He nodded moving back from her and dropped his hands. "Whatever you want sweet cheeks-" "Don't call me that." "You're the boss." She rolled her eyes and tried walking away only to hear him still speaking. "You're welcome!" Instead of turning around to respond she held a hand up in the air and waved before disappearing inside.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hope everyone's having a good Christmas break, can't wait for Holby tonight if only Casualty was on Saturday :'( Anyway enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing x**

Almost a week had passed and Connie was still refusing to admit she felt differently about Jacob. Since the first evening she spent with him, she'd distanced herself again and returned to being professional. It was the beginning of her shift but the end of several others.

As Connie wandered towards the entrance to the hospital she passed Rita, Robyn and Lofty who were all laughing about something which had happened during the night. Not paying much attention Connie continued to walk inside and passed reception quietly heading for her office.

She switched the lights on and closed the door behind her before noticing the huge pile of paperwork which she had left behind the night before. Walking round to her chair she dropped her bag to the floor before letting herself fall to the chair in defeat. Time would pass slowly this morning that was certain.

After about 10 minutes someone tapped at the door brining Connie out of the masses of paperwork and filing. "Ah Connie, there's a patient out here asking for you… Says they won't be seen by anyone else." Connie sighed shaking her head. "Do you want me to-" "No it's fine I'll come." She placed the paperwork back on her desk and rose grabbing her stethoscope and leaving the office.

Jacob was already standing in the cubicle talking to the patient who was sitting up on the bed with his arms crossed against his chest. "You gotta be kidding me, young guy like you with no one at home?" The patient sat up in the bed and looked down towards Jacob. "I appreciate the idle chat, but it's not really my thing-" "Is that why you asked for the boss?" Jacob smiled as the patient laughed and Connie pushed open the curtain of the cubicle.

"Adam I hear you're causing trouble for my staff?" The man sitting grinned as the clinical lead closed the curtain and faced him. "It's good to see you too Connie-" "Well I can hardly say the same when you're sitting in a hospital bed. What seems to be the problem?" She stepped closer as Jacob stood back and just watched her work.

After a few minutes Connie stood back up. "It looks like you might have broken a few ribs which has caused your breathing to become difficult. I'll send you up for an x-ray to confirm but I'm pretty sure." Connie moved to the end of the bed and turned to Jacob who she realised was looking at her already. Momentarily she forgot what she was going to say before finally talking. "Can we get some pain relief and also arrange some bloods, I want to rule out a few things before we send him for an x-ray."

Jacob nodded and watched Connie walk out of the cubicle. She didn't look back and Jacob only turned back to the patient upon hearing his voice. "So does she know you've got a thing for her?" Jacob scoffed with a small smirk on his face. "Mrs Beauchamp? Not my type of woman and even if she was, she'd be entirely out of my league."

He began moving about and taking some blood before they spoke again. "So come on, really, do you have a thing for Connie?" Jacob smiled shaking his head before removing the needle from Adam's arm. "And does she know how you feel?" Jacob didn't speak but the smile lessened on his face. "Ah so it's like that?" A confused look settled across Jacob's face to be cleared up by Adam. "You slept together and she hasn't spoken to you since… Yeah she has a tendency to be like that."

Jacob stood up and began putting things away as he frowned looking back to the patient. "So you know Mrs Beauchamp?" He nodded sitting back in the bed. "You could say that. I'm an old family friend, it's been a while but we grew up together." Jacob made to leave the cubicle before Adam spoke again. "Flowers-" "Huh?" "Roses to be specific. To get through to her, make her see you're not just in it for the fun things which is probably what she's thinking. Connie's good at pretending, but once you see the truth she can't hide it from you."

He left the office thinking about what Adam had said. "Lofty if you see Rita tell her I'm taking my break." He patted the other nurse on the shoulder before leaving the department in a rush.

Connie wandered down the hallway after spending several hours helping in resus. She opened her office door and closed it behind her gently as a bunch of red flowers caught her eye. Carefully she stepped around the desk not taking her eyes from the roses standing in the middle of the desk. The paperwork that had swamped the desk had been stacked neatly and she realised it was all in some kind of order too.

A little smile passed her lips before her eyes moved back to the flowers. She plucked the card that sat in the top and turned it over. There was nothing written on it other than her name so she looked up out of the window of her office for a moment. Dropping her eyes again to the card she held in her hands she sat down in the chair. Pulling a rose out she spun it between her fingers thinking and biting her lip a little before dropping the rose and leaving the office again.

"Adam…" Connie caught up to him as he walked towards the entrance of the ED. Stepping out into the cold she looked across at him. "You didn't have to you know, you could have just said thank you-" "For what?" She smiled as they continued to walk out towards the car park. "You didn't have to buy me flowers-" "I didn't…" They stopped walking as a frown passed Connie's face while Adam glanced over her shoulder. "But I think I know who did. Can I give you some advice? Give him a chance, he seems to like you and he knows you pretty well."

Adam walked away from Connie as she looked behind her where he'd been looking before. Jacob had walked outside and was walking with his hands in his pockets. "Are you heading back inside for your things or are we back to crazy shifts again?" Connie smiled and laughed gently crossing her arms tightly across her front. "That depends-"

She walked forwards and stopped in front of him. "On what?" She let her arms drop as she stood in front of Jacob looking up at him. "On you." Connie closed the small space that was left between them smiling up at him as he smiled back at her. Jacob let his arms fall and rest around her as she leant into him and placed her lips against his.

Standing there, outside the ED in broad daylight, where everyone would see them. Connie moved her hands to rest on his arms as she smiled into the kiss before breaking apart from him. "So, will you let me take you for dinner tonight?" Jacob stood straight and looked off behind her before looking back again. "Well I was looking forward to that microwave dish and a beer sitting alone on my sofa-" Connie pushed his arm away from her laughing as he held onto her hand "Of course, any excuse to spend time with you sweet cheeks." He leant down and kissed her again moving his hands to her waist and pulling her close enjoying the moment.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was exactly three weeks until Christmas and Connie couldn't wait to finally see her daughter again. Things seemed to be going well for the clinical lead but she should have known that things were never perfect for long.

She woke that morning with her head still resting on Jacob's chest and his arm resting around her waist. Smiling to herself she took a deep breath as her eyes adjusted to the light filtering into the room.

It was almost 10 o'clock but neither of them had to be in work today. It was only the second time that Jacob had stayed at hers and it was still strange to wake up with someone. Connie moved from Jacob to sit up as he woke up after feeling her move. "Morning sweet cheeks, what time is it?" Connie smiled looking back at him "Morning, 10 o'clock why got places to be?"

Jacob smiled as he sat up to pull Connie back with him. "Unless you're coming too then can't think of anything else to do." She smiled as he leant above her and kissed her. They parted and Jacob moved the hair from her face before smiling just looking down at her. "You really don't know how beautiful you are." Connie felt herself blush and looked away from Jacob. It had been a long time since anybody complimented her and even then she was never sure if any of them had ever meant it.

The day passed with not much getting done. Connie had tried several times to get up and dressed but somehow she'd ended up back in bed every time. Jacob seemed to have some kind of power over her and she found herself struggling to ever say no to him. When she had eventually got up and changed she wandered downstairs to find several missed calls from Sam on her phone.

Connie re-dialled the number and waited for him to answer. Upstairs, Jacob was lying back in the bed and looking about Connie's room. He'd never really had the chance, both times they came up here they'd kind of been in a rush and he wasn't in the position to really look at anything other than Connie.

Now that he did he noticed that everything was so tidy, immaculate almost. There wasn't much about other than a few photos. Jacob rose from the bed to have a look at the frames that stood on the windowsill. The first was of a small girl, Grace he assumed when she was younger. The other was an image of several people. Connie stood in the middle with a smile on her face and the same girl standing in front of her. Beside Connie there was an older slightly rounded man with a pair of glasses sitting on his nose also smiling. Crouching next to Grace was a man with black hair with his arms wrapped around the smaller girl. He didn't recognise either men but he'd never seen Connie looking so happy.

He put the photo down and decided to wander back downstairs after pulling on his clothes. Entering the kitchen from the hallway he was faced with Connie's back sitting at the table. She wasn't speaking or moving at all so Jacob moved closer and rested his arms around her waist only to feel her hands settle on top briefly before moving him away and standing up.

"Everything okay?" "Why wouldn't it be?" Jacob looked across at her as she began putting things into her bag. "Connie, come on you are clearly not fine." She didn't stop to answer him or even acknowledge him. "I've got to get into work, there's been a problem so I need to go in early… Just lock the door when you leave and put the keys in my office when you get in." She threw something towards Jacob but as he caught it he missed Connie walking out of the kitchen. Before he could even think about catching up with her he heard the front door close and the car engine start.

Connie walked into the ED to be greeted by Zoe and Tess looking at her with a confused expression. "Connie? I didn't think you were in until this afternoon-" "And I didn't think you were in charge of my rota." She continued to walk until Ethan noticed her and began to ask something. "Mrs Beauchamp-" "Dr Hardy find someone else to help because I'm really not in the position to drop everything and help a junior doctor who should really be capable of doing something for themselves."

Ethan stopped in his tracks as Connie pushed open her office door and slammed it behind her. She clenched her jaw tight before sitting down at her desk as her phone started ringing yet again. Grabbing it she took one look before turning it off, putting it into her bag and dropping it to the floor. She picked up some paperwork and began going through it all while everyone else outside began talking. "Is everything okay with Mrs Beauchamp? She seems particularly aggressive today."

It was almost 3 o'clock as Jacob walked inside with Cal. Connie was standing at the nurses' station and looked up to see the pair walking in laughing. "I'm glad you finally decide to show up Dr Knight and in such a happy mood seeing as you started over 2 hours ago."

Cal looked towards her and started to talk. "I thought-" "I don't care about your pathetic excuses and ridiculous explanations Dr Knight!" He tried speaking again but was cut down by her. "Just get changed and start work, this is your last chance. I don't appreciate my doctors choosing when they do or don't turn up."

Jacob looked between them before moving forwards. "Connie-" "Staff Nurse Masters this is nothing to do with you and I'd appreciate it if you didn't try and make excuses-" "His daughter was unwell. He left a message for you that he would be running late." It was as though she didn't listen to him as she spoke again in the same raised voice. "Like I said I'm not interested in the excuses, just to get to work the both of you."

Connie began walking away as Jacob let Cal walk towards the staffroom while he went after Connie. "Woah, seriously are you still going to tell me there's nothing wrong with you because this is not you-" "Just because we've slept together don't think you somehow 'know' me." She pushed open her office door and slammed it behind her in his face. He opened it and walked in as she turned around to face him. "Get out before one of us regrets what happens and I'm sure it won't be me."

Jacob narrowed his eyes as he looked across at Connie. "Come on Connie you can't just bite off people's heads like that for no reason-" "Seriously just get out of my office Staff Nurse Masters and stop pretending as though you can solve everything because you can't can you!?" He stood there silently for a moment. "Stop pretending as though you're some amazing gift that knows everything because you don't."

He went to turn out of the office before dropping the keys onto her desk and reaching for the door handle. "Connie-" "Jacob, please just leave me alone." He took a deep breath before deciding to walk out of the office with no idea what the hell had happened in the space of a few hours between them.

Connie sunk down against the closed door before playing the message again. _Hello Connie, it's me. I wanted to tell you in person, well over the phone but seeing as you can't answer right now… Grace decided she wants to stay here for Christmas, she wanted to talk to you herself but I figured it would be better if you heard it from me first. I'm sor-"_ She cut off the recording as the tears began to roll down her cheeks before she threw the phone to the other side of the office, letting her head fall into her hands.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **So it's rather a lengthy update tonight split across multiple chapters... (I have things written as Christmas Eve and want to be able to post it tomorrow!) So I hope this isn't boring you and that you enjoy it! Please review with any comments or improvements you think I could make. Thank you for the support so far!**

Connie left the hospital early with no explanations to anyone other than 'not feeling well' to Charlie who knew she was lying.

She lay on the bed staring at the ceiling as her phone rang from the bed beside her. She didn't check who it was, just let it ring because right now she didn't want to speak to anyone. Instead she got up and wandered downstairs into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass from the cupboard before pouring herself one, taking them both through to the living room.

After drinking through the first bottle she got up and went through to the kitchen to find something else. Connie pulled out another bottle not caring what it was and poured it into the glass. She swallowed it in a mouthful and poured another. Leaning against the side she felt the tears running down her face again as her eyes fell on the photo frame lying on the table where she'd been sat.

Connie picked up the picture of Grace, Elliot, Sam and herself from her bedroom and looked down at it. She tipped the remaining alcohol in her glass down her neck before glancing at the image again. She threw the frame against the wall before sitting down beside the table and drinking from the bottle rather than using the glass.

Jacob gave up trying to ring her seeing as she wasn't going to answer him. "Charlie, did Mrs Beauchamp say why she went home?" He shook his head sitting at the table opposite Jacob in the staffroom. "Said she wasn't feeling well but I know that wasn't true." He stood up and went to leave the room but stopped. "If you wanted to go check she was alright I'd tell Rita you needed to be somewhere, you'd be doing us both a favour putting our minds at rest." Charlie smiled nodding as he left, leaving Jacob to grab a jacket and leave the staffroom.

He tried phoning Connie again as he walked out of the hospital not expecting an answer. He was about to hang up when the ringing stopped. "Connie?" "What do you want Jacob?" He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "What's going on you just disappeared-" "Stop pretending like you care, okay you don't need to." The line went dead as he sighed putting his phone in his pocket and began jogging in the direction of her house.

Connie leant against the wall of the empty living room with her head resting back. She felt sick and tired of finding herself in this position. Drinking until she forgot everything in her life hoping that somehow when she woke up everything would be back to how it was. While sitting there she heard someone banging against the glass of the door before they called out. "Connie! Connie if you're in there just let me in."

She slowly pushed herself up from the floor before pulling her hand back in pain. Glancing down she noticed the smashed glass of the frame and the small trickles of blood that were beginning to paint the palm of her hand.

Again she pushed herself up and made it to the front door. Leaning against it and the wall she listened as Jacob spoke. "Please, Connie let me know what's happening and that you're okay." She messed with the key in the door and twisted it until it finally unlocked. As the door opened Jacob stepped up and in as though he was worried she'd shut it before he had the chance to say anything.

He noticed her tear stained face before she turned to walk away from him. Although she was walking it was noticeable she was struggling. Jacob closed the front door behind him before following her further into the house. Connie stood in the kitchen and grabbed a tea towel wrapping it around her hand to stop the blood and to stop Jacob from seeing it. She could feel the tears building up again as she dropped her head and sniffed. "Why are you here shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you too, not at the bottom of a bottle?" He looked from the empty wine bottle to her leaning against the side. His eyes fell to the room behind him as he noticed an almost empty bottle of vodka on the table. He looked across the floor before seeing the smashed glass of the picture frame against the bottom of the wall. "Connie…"

Jacob stepped into the kitchen as she turned and moved away from him. She walked past him and into the living room picking up her glass. "What are you doing Connie?" She looked into the glass before drinking some. "You really want to know? My only daughter doesn't want to see me. Happy now? Got what you wanted?" He sighed following her again and stopping across the room from her. "Why would I be happy? And what use is drinking, it's not helping anyone is it-" "And what am I supposed to do Jacob!? Because right now I don't see what else I am meant to do."

Connie slumped down onto the sofa with the glass still between her hands. Jacob moved closer to her and bent down to rest in front of her. "My little girl doesn't want to come home for Christmas and I'm supposed to be okay with that?" He took the glass from her hand before noticing the blood seeping through the towel.

He placed the glass down on the table before holding onto her hand. "Connie, I never said that you should be okay with it but talk to me because I do care." He carefully unwrapped the towel from her hand but it was difficult to see her hand due to the amount of blood. "Con-" "It's fine, I just cut it on some glass." She went to pull her hand back but Jacob stopped her. "Let me sort it out okay?"

She faintly nodded as he stood up and went to the kitchen getting various things to clean it up. He did everything so carefully and she barely felt a thing. "Have you got a first aid kit anywhere? Stupid question…" he smiled slightly as Connie raised an eyebrow and pointed to a cupboard behind him.

A little while later and Connie was sitting on the sofa with a blanket around her shoulders and her knees held tightly to her chest. Jacob had cleaned the glass from the floor and gotten rid of all the bloodied tissue. Returning to the room with a glass of water he held it out to her before sitting beside her.

It was a difficult site for Jacob to see as she'd always been the strong leader. "Wishing you didn't come now?" Connie had turned to face him as his eyes moved to meet hers. "Why would you think that?" She wrapped the blanket around herself before feeling herself well up again. "I wouldn't blame you if you did, I mean not exactly the same person you slept with is it?" Jacob moved closer to her before taking her cut hand in his.

"You're right, you're not the same woman I slept with… You're so much more than that." He felt her hold onto his hand while he was speaking before he shifted his weight so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "You're beautiful Connie and you don't need to be strong all the time, not in front of me."

Connie sat up again running hand through her hair before standing up. "I'm going to get upstairs, you better get back to the hospital before Rita kills you." She walked upstairs and into her bedroom removing the left over make-up and changing into some warmer clothes. Jacob sat downstairs taking his phone from his pocket and calling someone back at the hospital.

" _Don't worry about it, as long as everything's okay I'll let them know."_ "Thank you Charlie, I'll be in for my shift tomorrow morning." He put his phone back into his jacket pocket before climbing the stairs up to her bedroom. The door was closed and as he opened it she looked up from where she was sitting in the middle of the bed. "I thought you'd gone."

He walked to the bed and sat beside her gently putting his arm around her shoulder and letting her lay back with him. "I told Charlie to tell Rita I needed to take some leave for the rest of the afternoon." She moved to rest her head against his chest as he kept his arm around her holding her close. "Just sleep and if you want to talk later then we'll talk but for now just rest." He gently kissed the top of her head before going quiet and letting her sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few days had passed since Connie had found out about Grace not coming back. She'd been keeping herself busy with work every day not getting home until late. Every night she'd get a call from Jacob checking she'd left the hospital and that she was okay. Secretly she enjoyed how much he cared about her and it was the first time she'd found herself smiling in a while.

It was the end of another long day as Connie started the drive home. She still hated the thought of not seeing her daughter but it meant she was able to work the shifts nobody else had been wanting to do. She had no idea what Jacob was doing but he no doubt had better places to be than she did.

Arriving home that night a strange feeling passed through her when she noticed someone sitting on the steps to her house. Turning off the engine and getting out of the car she smiled as he stood up and walked down to her. "What are you doing here?" He smiled taking a bag from her and turning to walk with her towards the door. "Well I know that you've been doing nothing but working recently and I thought I could make you dinner." The smile stayed on her face as she opened the front door and Jacob followed her in.

It was getting closer to Christmas but you couldn't get that from her house. "I'm not sure I've got anything in-" "I can work with that… So how was your day?" Connie laughed putting the bags down and sitting up at the counter. "We're really going to do this? Speak to each other like an old married couple about how our days went?"

Jacob laughed as he moved about her kitchen starting to cook something up. When he didn't say anything she spoke again. "It was busy, Hansen won't get off my case and there are so many Christmas lights in reception that we look like we're directing a ship to shore." He turned around to look at her as a small smile settled on her lips again.

After half an hour of Connie moving about the house putting things away she reappeared downstairs to see Jacob had set two places up at the table and was about to serve up dinner. "I didn't think you'd actually be able to do anything-" "Doubting my abilities Mrs B?" She bit her lip taking one of the seats before Jacob put the plates down and sat opposite her. "It smells amazing, thank you."

They ate quietly with some music playing in the background and Connie was the first to speak. "So come on then, why are you really here tonight?" "Can't a man treat his lady?" Connie had never really thought of herself as Jacob's and it rarely crossed her mind that they were slowly becoming more. "I also thought that it would be a good time to get to know you, away from the ED." She raised an eyebrow before tilting her head to one side. "You sure you want to go there again?"

"There must be things you want to know about me?" When she didn't say anything he spoke again. "Okay how about this, nothing serious. You say something and I'll say the first thing that comes into my head, then I'll carry on from whatever you say." She considered it a small smirk gracing her features as she put the fork down. "Alright then…"

"Okay. Hospital-" "Really?" Jacob looked across at her as she raised her hands. "Fine… Doctor-" "You-" "Boss-" "Annoying-" "You…" Jacob smiled as Connie folded her arms across her chairs and raised her eyebrow in an arch as she waited for him. "Nurse-" "Patients-" "You don't have any-" "Oh you're hilarious-" "Sarcasm?"

Connie smiled as she pushed back from the table and took the plates to the sink before turning back and wandering through to the living room. Jacob moved to sit beside her just smiling. "So what exactly was the point in that?" He sat back and looked back across at her "Made you smile didn't it?" Connie shook her head as she sat back and raised her legs on the sofa.

"What you said about wanting to know something about you-" "Yeah-" "Did you mean that?" He watched her for a moment before nodding. "Why did you agree to work at Holby?" He thought about sighing before resting his head back against the chair. "I needed a job, and you offered one… If you want to know why I became a nurse, it's because when my Mum wasn't well I knew there was nothing I could do to help her."

Connie watched as he spoke. "When she died I knew I needed to help people, to be able to make a difference and help people get better. Not stand back and watch them die around me." He felt Connie's hand on top of his as he looked back to her. "Why'd you become a doctor?" She smirked closing her eyes. "My father was always, encouraging shall we say, and pushed me into the medical world… I guess I just got used to it and found I was good at it."

It was nearing midnight and they were still sitting downstairs talking. "Now I thought I stuck my foot in it but you actually slept with him?" "I knew who he was, he just didn't know I was his new boss…" Jacob laughed as Connie put down her glass again. "It's getting late, I better leave you to it sweet cheeks." He stood up and started to walk around the sofa to get his jacket before Connie got up and stopped beside him. "You don't have to go you know."

Jacob smiled down as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is that an invitation to stay Mrs Beauchamp?" She smiled as he leant down and placed his lips on hers. He could feel her smiling before she pulled away from him. "It might be Staff Nurse Masters but any mention of anything I told you tonight and you'll-" he kissed her again as she moved her hands around his neck. He lifted her off her feet and walked back through the room and headed upstairs with her.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was two weeks before Christmas and Connie was waiting for it to be over. She was working Christmas Eve through to Boxing Day and had no plans for the little time she was spending at home.

As she crossed paths with Charlie they spoke about Christmas Day and she found herself wishing that she did have someone to go home to. Someone who cared about her and that she felt safe with. Walking away from him she tried distracting herself with anything but it didn't stop a part of her thinking about how empty everything was away from this place.

Jacob noticed Connie by the nurses' station and wandered over stopping beside her. "Hey you-" "Hey you. Not got anything better to do than stand here talking to me?" He smiled leaning forwards against the desk. "Anything meaning extra time with you sweet cheeks could never be beaten." She smiled looking sideways at him until he leant closer to her. "You know we could always go back to mine for lunch, you're not exactly needed right now and it's hardly busy enough to stay here…"

When he moved backwards Connie looked across at the smile resting on his face. "If I wanted to do that I'd have done it already by now Staff Nurse Masters, nice try." She turned and wandered away from him knowing he was watching her, she turned around at her office door and looked at him nodding her head towards the office door.

Once he closed the door behind him he turned to face Connie who was leaning against the desk. Crossing the room to stand in front of her he rested his hands on the desk either side of her. "So then boss, what exactly do you want?" Connie watched as he stood there willing herself to say something but not finding the words she was looking for.

He lifted his head and kissed her before feeling her hands around him. Connie deepened the kiss when she couldn't think of anything else. She hated how he made her feel yet she didn't ever want it to stop. Connie felt herself being pulled forwards as Jacobs's hands held on to her hips. They didn't break contact with each other the whole time they were moving about the room.

Connie had her head on his bare chest tracing his muscles with a pointed fingertip. They were laying across the couch on one side of the office with not much on. She looked to the floor where her black dress lay amongst the white nurses uniform. "You know anyone could walk in right now and see this-" "They could if I hadn't locked the door when I came in. Give me some credit sweet cheeks." She smirked as he leant over her and kissed her lips again.

"Jacob-" "What are you doing for Christmas?" She raised her head and looked up at him with a blank expression on her face. "Working, same as I do every day… Let me guess you've got a big night planned before doing nothing-" "Unless the big night involves you and doing nothing the next day means lying with you, then I'll be here too." Connie's face changed and she felt herself fighting to find the words again.

Instead of answering she sat up and pulled her dress from the floor. "You should get back out there, Rita will be throwing a fit about her staff disappearing." Connie stood up as she pulled the tight black dress up and over her shoulders. She reached for the zip but Jacob was already behind her with a hand on her lower back with the other zipping the dress up. He pressed his lips to her neck and kissed her lightly before she felt his warmth breath across her cheek.

"I want to too." She turned around and looked up at him. Jacob looked down at her as he put his arms into his shirt, leaving it undone. "You've lost me Queen Bee-" "Christmas… With you." He smiled raising his hands to either side of her face. The smile came back to her face again as she looked towards him and rested a hand across his. "Well the Mrs B, I hope it'll be the first of many with you." He kissed her again before moving backwards and finishing sorting out his shirt.

She wandered over to him and seemed to straighten something out which wasn't there. He smiled down at her before she dropped her hands and he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Wait for my shift to finish tonight and I'll take you for dinner." Connie smiled as Jacob left the office and she returned to her chair not able to remove the smile he'd left there. Christmas finally seemed like something she could possibly look forward to, maybe.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a week before Christmas and somehow Jacob had talked Connie into going to the staff party tonight. "Remind me why the hell I'm going to this-" "Because, socialising with staff isn't all that bad." She rolled her eyes before turning back to the mirror.

Jacob was wearing a pair of darkened jeans with a black t-shirt which stretched across the muscles in his chest. He walked towards the bathroom while Connie changed into the dress she had chosen for tonight. Before she had the chance to put the dress on Jacob came back out of the bathroom and smiled at her as he stepped closer.

She stood up upon feeling his hands move across her bare back. "Wish I could look at you like this all night-" "Well you're the one who wants me out with you tonight." She leant up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly before moving backwards as he watched her.

Connie pulled the figure hugging black dress up her slim body. The long sleeves kept her arms warm as the nights were getting cooler. It came half way down her thighs and showed all her curves. Jacob had left the room to get himself a drink before leaving whilst Connie finished getting ready.

She left her hair in perfect wavy curls before pinning up small pieces from either side so that it was away from her face. Slipping her feet into the pair of black louboutin's she finished reapplying the red lipstick before leaving the bedroom.

Jacob turned around to see Connie walk into the kitchen and couldn't pull his eyes from her. "Wow, Connie you look… You look beautiful sweet cheeks." She looked up from where she was flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Thank you, are you sure I can't change your mind about staying home?" He stepped closer to her as she wrapped her arms around him looking up to him. Even with her heels on she was still visibly shorter than him. "Mmm, nice try baby but not gonna happen."

Connie phoned for a taxi and Jacob put his jacket on before picking something up from the side. "Before we go I wanted to give you something." She stood up from the sofa where she'd been sitting and wandered through to the kitchen slowly. "Oh yeah-" she stopped noticing he was holding out a long, velvety black box. "Jacob-" "I was your secret Santa but I know we also had a limit on things so I thought you should have this one now."

She raised her eyes to look up at him before lifting the lid from the jewellery box. The light shone from the figure eight made up of several small ruby's. The silver chain glittered as she moved the box. "Jacob it's beautiful-" "Merry Christmas sweet cheeks…" Connie took the bracelet from the box and put it around her wrist before Jacob reached out and did it up. She wore it on top of the left sleeve of her dress showing it off quite proudly.

They waited about for another 10 minutes before getting into the taxi and heading back towards the hospital. "You know this can only go one way tonight-" "As long as it involves me leaving with you." She smirked across at him in the dark of the taxi before they stopped outside.

Zoe had arrived and was sitting with Alicia and Dylan while Rita, Iain and Dixie sat at the table beside them. "So come on then, when are you two going to start being open about this?" Iain shrugged sitting back while Rita looked across at him wishing he'd actually say something for a change.

Max, Robyn and Lofty were at the bar ordering some drinks as Jacob walked inside followed by Connie. "Come on" he took her hand before leading her through the crowds of people towards the bar. "Hey Jacob I hope you remembered that drink you promised us all-" "Of course. Do you want something to drink sweet cheeks?" He turned to a slightly blushing Connie who closed her eyes briefly before nodding. "Can I get those and a glass of red wine please."

Noel and Big Mac walked into the bar followed by Jack to join the small crowd that was gathered there. Connie was stood beside Jacob as he spoke with Max before he turned back to her. "I'm just going to find Charlie-" "Okay." He nodded bending forward and placing a kiss on her cheek before smiling as she wandered away.

"Hey I didn't expect to see you here this evening." He hugged Connie before they sat down at a table beside the window looking into the room of colleagues. "Well some people just don't take no for an answer." She had a drink causing Charlie to noticed the bracelet around her wrist. "That's nice, an early present?" She smiled and nodded moving her eyes from the bracelet to Jacob across the room. "…And?" "And it's good, I really think this could be it Charlie."

Everyone was several drinks in and people were moving to sit around tables that had been pushed together. Jacob had moved away from the bar and was scouring the room for Connie. As soon as his eyes fell on her he couldn't drag them away. She turned and noticed him looking at her and just smiled as he walked over to her.

"Hey you-" Connie smiled as she spoke to him before he wrapped an arm around her waist smiling. "See, it's not that bad is it?" "Have you been in the same room as me for the past hour? I suppose it hasn't been hideous no." Their attention was drawn by a loud Robyn who began discussing the secret Santa they had all participated in.

Jacob pulled out a seat and Connie sat down while he stood beside her. She leant into him as he rested a hand on her shoulder. People began swapping gifts around the tables before Jacob moved to hand a gift to Zoe. A gift was passed across the table in Connie's direction with a tag on it from Alicia. She looked up to Jacob with a small look of confusion on her face "I thought you said-" "I might have lied just to get you to open it." He smiled down at her as a small smile appeared across her face too.

People slowly began leaving, Zoe was the first to disappear with Max shortly behind her. Nobody had noticed him slip away other than Connie who was watching from the bar before Jacob approached her. "You ready to go?" "Are you sure, you don't have to leave just because of me." Jacob put his glass on the side before leaning closer to her "Because I'm about to turn down a night with you aren't I-" "Jacob we spent the last three nights together-" "I know and I can't stop thinking about it." A small laugh escaped her lips as she stood up while Jacob disappeared to say goodbye.

Connie stepped into the cold, hand in hand with Jacob leaning into his side. "Thank you for tonight, it was nice." Jacob smiled silently as they walked through the cold night. He offered up his jacket to a reluctant Connie who eventually took it and wrapped it around herself as they finished the journey home. No matter how much she tried denying it Jacob treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world, like no mane ever had.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was slowly becoming morning and a layer of fresh snow was covering the crisp grass outside. Inside there were clothes scattered across the bedroom floor from the bedroom door to the bed that lay in the middle of the room.

On the bedside table there were two empty wine glasses with several empty wine bottles. Connie's phone lay face down as it began vibrating beside them.

Connie lifted her head from the pillow and reached across the table for the phone knocking one of the glasses to the floor. She rolled onto her front as she reached the phone and answered it. "Mrs Beauchamp…" she lowered her voice as she spoke realising there was a dull aching feeling there.

"Tell him he'll have to wait until I'm in work tomorrow… Thanks Charlie." She dropped the phone onto the table again before letting her head fall into the pillow. Jacob woke and ran a hand along Connie's back causing her to turn her head and look across at him. "What the hell did we do last night?"

"Well you had some interesting ideas on-" "I know _what_ we did, I meant why does my head feel like it's about to explode." Jacob smiled as he sat up and looked about his room. "Well it might have something to do with the several bottles of wine we drank last night… Or the sex." He laughed as he got up from the bed while she dropped her head back into the pillows again.

When Jacob came back into the room again Connie was laying across the middle of the bed spread out. "Mmmm, don't make me move because I really don't feel that great right now…" Jacob walked further into the room before leaning across the bed until he was pressed against her back. "Who said anything about moving you?" He leant close enough to her that she could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin as he spoke and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Connie smiled before Jacob sat up so she could roll over to face him. "I didn't say you could move-" "Oh and who put you in charge?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow before leaning up on her elbows. "I am your boss-" "But this is my territory sweet cheeks… So I'm afraid you lucked out there-" "Not what you were saying last night though was it?" Jacob grinned as Connie smiled slyly while he moved towards her again.

She reached a hand around his neck as he moved his hands to her sides kissing her. When he was as close to her as he could be he pushed her backwards and leaned above her deepening the kiss. "I thought you weren't feeling good?" Connie smiled as she looked up at him. "Amazing that isn't it-" "Hmm course it is." He smiled before leaning back down and kissing her.

An hour passed before Connie got up from the bed. She looked about the room for her clothes but gave up when Jacob threw a dressing gown over to her. "You took this out of your bag last night, or did you forget that part too?" Connie smirked sarcastically towards him before slipping her arms into it and standing up, tying it together at the front.

"So come on then masterchef, what's for breakfast?" "I thought you were cooking… I do it at yours and you do it at mine-" "Yeah right, unless you want burnt toast then get yourself into the kitchen baby." Jacob smiled as she finished the sentence and disappeared from the room before either of them said anything else.

Connie always used his name when speaking to him and he wasn't about to point it out as he knew she'd try and retract the statement. "Do you want coffee sweet cheeks?" He called through the small flat as she strolled out of the bedroom with a hand in her hair. "Mmm yes please… So, Christmas. Are we really going to do this together?"

Jacob smiled turning around with two mugs of coffee. "Of course, why wouldn't we?" Connie shrugged as she accepted the warm mug and took a sip from it. "I thought that maybe you were just saying it-" "Please, there is no-one else I would ever want to spend it with because I…" Jacob stopped mid sentence turning back and going to the fridge.

Connie watched him "You what?" He didn't answer until Connie spoke again. "It doesn't matter…" She stood up and walked around the counter to stand behind the fridge door. She looked around it at him before closing it and standing in front of him folding her arms. "What were you going to say?" Jacob leant back before resting his eyes back to her. "That I love you. But I thought better of it and thought you'd run a mile the moment I said it."

Connie reached for his wrist but his hand just slipped through as he went in the direction of the bedroom. She didn't follow him, instead sat down on the sofa in the living room just thinking. There weren't many people that had ever said it to her and meant it, and she was hardly one to shout the words from the roof tops. But she couldn't deny the way she felt about him, it was hard to say she didn't love him.

She finally moved from the living room and went into the bedroom to find Jacob was getting changed. Wandering behind him she wrapped her arms around his bare chest from behind him and rested her head against his back. "What if I said I wouldn't run…" She rested her lips against his skin before he turned around and looked down at her, a small smile threatening to take over his face. "You really mean that?" Connie shrugged loosely.

"There's so much I could say but it seems like I love you is about the only thing I haven't said… And I do Connie, love you more than I ever thought I would." Connie dropped her hands and turned to walk away as Jacob reached for her arm. "Ha ha very funny Beauchamp-" He spun Connie back around as she laughed before he covered her lips with his. "I love you Connie Beauchamp and I'll make sure we have the best Christmas we can."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was the 23rd December and Connie was sitting in her living room with Elliot. "I really appreciate you coming over, I really should try and come up more." Elliot smiled as he sat opposite his old friend. "It's not the same without you upstairs, but I see that things have got your attention downstairs…" He gazed off towards the kitchen where Jacob was standing cooking.

"How's Grace doing?" Connie nodded "She's fine, loving it over in America from what I can tell… She's coming back for New Years for a few nights. I'll make sure to bring her over and see you." Elliot smiled as Jacob walked back into the room and sat on the sofa beside Connie. He laid his arm across the top of the sofa as she leant back into his side and held onto his hand that was resting by her shoulder.

After Elliot had left Connie looked about the room. She looked at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room with twinkling lights throughout it. There were decorations about the room which Jacob had done one afternoon before she got home from her shift at the ED. There were now a few presents sitting under the tree which she had only just noticed. "Jacob, did you put these down here?"

He walked back through to the room and smiled as she looked down at them and then back to him. "Maybe." She rolled her eyes standing back up and walked past him towards the kitchen. Jacob carried on with what he was doing before sitting down on the sofa and turning the TV on.

Connie had been called into work for a few hours and so left Jacob roaming about the house. Although there was no secret about them being together a lot of the time she didn't openly speak about just how much time they spent together.

Jacob had waited for Connie to leave before he started doing things around the house. He had lit some candles and put them about the living room before leaving the room again. Upstairs he checked his phone before grabbing Connie's computer and heading downstairs.

He spent the afternoon looking for various things including a few songs he had remembered Connie mentioning to him. After finding what he was looking for he sat down with a drink thinking about how this would be the first Christmas he'd spent with anyone since he was a child with his parents.

By the time Connie was finished it was later than she had hoped. She walked through her front door as it turned 6 o'clock and noticed how quiet the house was except for the music that played. Connie walked into the living room to the lights down low and candles around the room.

Jacob wasn't around as she came inside. She put her bag down behind the sofa and took her scarf and coat off before laying them on the back of the sofa. Jacob walked down stairs humming along to the song before realising she was standing opposite him. "Hey you-" "Hey you yourself… What's all this?"

"I thought you deserved a night like this…" Connie smiled as he hugged her before placing a gentle kiss to her lips. He moved away and went into the kitchen while Connie looked around the room again. She finally sat down as he walked back through with two glasses and a bottle.

Connie watched as he perched on the edge of the couch passing Connie a glass. "Champagne, are we celebrating?" He poured some into her glass before smiling across at her. "It's Christmas and I wanted to treat you." She smiled as she watched him fill another glass for himself. Connie pushed her shoes off before swinging her legs up onto the sofa beside her. Jacob faced her and moved his glass closer to her. "To a peaceful and happy Christmas together…" Connie smiled "To us." She tapped her glass against his before having a drink.

"I didn't have you down as a champagne and candles kind of guy-" "What did you have me down as?" Connie smiled quietly looking across at him. "Oh I see, the kind of guy who doesn't stick about-" "But here you are." Jacob put his glass on the table as Connie drank the last of hers before doing the same. "This song, did you put this on intentionally?" Jacob smiled across at her as the slow song played.

 _When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow,_

 _It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow._

 _When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow,_

 _It's all of course, yeah when you hit the ground_

 _It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound._

"The Script? Didn't think you'd listen to something this-" "I thought by now you'd have stopped thinking seeing as it's not got you too far with me up to now." Connie imitated laughing before looking back at him. "Well one of us needs to think-" "Are you saying I don't?"

Jacob leant closer to her on the sofa reaching for her waist and beginning to tickle her. Connie began to laugh as she moved around in an attempt to stop Jacob. She only stopped moving upon hearing another song start.

 _I'll be there when you're sleeping and every hour you're awake_

 _I wanna hear your secrets, wanna share your worries_

Jacob remained seated next to Connie before she looked at him. "How did you know-" "I remember you spoke about it when you told me about your parents." Connie sat on the sofa with a small smile visible before she felt tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

 _I wanna know you that good, like no one knows you_

 _Gonna reach way down deep in your mind_

 _Wanna get to know you-_

 _Wanna get to know you_

 _Wanna get to know you that good_

 _Gonna know you right through_

Jacob stood up and held out a hand to Connie before pulling her up off the couch. "What are you doing?" He spun her around smiling as she laughed shaking her head. Jacob dropped a hand to rest against her side while holding her hand with the other.

 _You know I want to_

 _So badly it hurts all the time_

 _I wanna get to know you_

Connie danced around with Jacob until the song finished and they were left standing together as another song started. "Thank you for this, I don't think anyone's ever treated me like this-" "Well then they were idiots." Jacob bent down and kissed her before lowering his arms and wrapping them around her waist.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Connie looked up at him smiling. "That you're a sad hopeless romantic that likes to think the strong façade covers it up? Then yeah we're on the same wave length." Jacob shook his head before scooping Connie up and heading upstairs with her as she laughed which was becoming a common sound in her house now with Jacob around.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday… When the kids start signing and the band begins to play…" Connie sat up slowly in the bed and looked about hearing Jacob's voice ring out through the house.

She stretched her arms up and looked around the room again, smiling as she listened to Jacob singing downstairs. It was Christmas Eve and it was safe to say that some people were happily inviting the festive day. Connie had taken a few days out from the hospital and all the politics of the department to spend some time relaxing. After all it was Christmas.

Jacob moved about the kitchen cooking breakfast before his phone started to ring. He turned the music down slightly before picking his phone up from the side. "Hello?" Balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder he carried on with breakfast while speaking. "I'm afraid I can't make it in for anything extra today Rita, there's something important I have to do."

By the time Jacob was finished Connie was laying back down in the bed just listening to the music and noise from downstairs. He laid everything out on a tray before turning the radio up even louder. Jacob smiled to himself as another song came on and he balanced everything on the tray carrying it up to the bedroom.

His voice grew louder and louder as it got closer to the bedroom. Connie sat up slightly and looked towards the door way as he wandered in. "Morning Sweet Cheeks, there's me thinking I was going to have to wake you up…" She smiled as he walked further into the room and sat at the end of the bed with the tray in between them. "Hmm, because that singing and quiet music couldn't have possibly been heard up here."

Jacob leant closer and kissed her not wanting to part from her. "You didn't have to make breakfast…" She looked down at everything as Jacob smiled up at her. "Couldn't have the boss going hungry could I?" He winked at her as she picked up a piece of toast while he disappeared into the bathroom.

After a long breakfast in bed Connie sat watching the smile on Jacob's face. The music was still audible and as yet another Christmas song played out Connie noticed Jacob turn to face her. "Oh god no, please tell me you're not about to-" "I don't want a lot for Christmas-" "Jacob-" "There is just one thing I need-" "Seriously?" "I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree… I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true-" "You really are something else-" "All I want for Christmas is you-" "What are you going to dance now too?"

As the song kicked in Jacob moved from where he had been sat and moved about at the end of the bed. He moved side to side over exaggerating every movement. Connie watched in disbelief and hysterics as Jacob bounced side to side clicking his fingers and pointing her direction whilst singing still.

She was wary of the tray as Jacob jumped onto the end of the bed and continued singing to her. "Baby all I want for Christmas is you…" Connie smiled as she finally caught hold of his hand and pulled him back down towards her. "You're an idiot-" he knelt in front of her as she reached her arms behind him and kissed him. Jacob smiled against her lips before pulling back and singing again.

Rather than leaving her there he pulled her hand causing the tray to fall to the floor whilst she stood on the bed with him being forced to spin around in a circle. Jacob pulled her into him as he wrapped his arms around her front and rested his chin on her shoulder smiling. "You are totally cleaning up that mess-" "It's Christmas-" "And you're cleaning that up still." He laughed turning her around to face him before leaning down and kissing her again. "Merry Christmas baby-" "Merry Christmas…"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After breakfast Connie had pulled on her dressing gown and walked downstairs to get herself another drink while Jacob sorted out the small mess he had made upstairs.

She couldn't help herself as she stood in the kitchen with the music playing. Connie hummed along before singing the very few words that she knew. "I need some love like I never needed love before, I wanna make love to you baby-" she stopped as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, feeling her face flush red through embarrassment.

Jacob just placed a gentle kiss to her neck before pulling away and moving about the kitchen. Connie rested against the side holding the mug against her chest watching him. Jacob noticed she was watching him as he closed the dishwasher. "What?" Connie came out of her daydream and tried but couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

 _The power of love, a force from above_

 _Cleaning my soul, flame on burn desire_

 _Love with tongues of fire_

 _Purge the soul, make love your goal_

"I was just thinking-" "About?" She smiled ducking her head. "You-" He pulled a face leaning against the side in the kitchen as Connie put her mug down and walked over to him. "About how I thought I could never be this happy again." He stood straight and looked down at her as she came to stand before him. "You know I think I…" She closed her eyes for a moment before feeling his hand rest against her cheek.

She moved her hand to rest on top of his, holding it and opening her eyes again. She looked ahead at his chest seeming to take a deep breath before letting it go and raising her eyes to meet his.

"I love you." Connie seemed nervous speaking those words. It had been such a long time since she spoke them and meant it to someone other than Grace. Just the thought of opening herself up to someone like this scared her but she couldn't deny how she really felt for him.

It took him back hearing the words fall from her lips. He'd been close to saying it to her the other night, but stopped himself worried that she might not be able to say it back or that she'd run. "I don't think I've ever felt like this and I hate it because it means I can't lie to you anymore… about any of it." Jacob smiled before the smile came back to her face.

He'd never seen anything more beautiful than Connie and to know that deep down, despite the icy exterior that so many people saw, she had these feelings for him drove him crazy. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I love you too then isn't it?" The smile spread across her face further as he leant closer to her and kissed her before she moved her hands to the back of his head deepening the kiss.

Outside the snow settled across the ground creating a wintery scene throughout Holby. Connie stood in the bedroom window looking out at the fields stretching out from her house.

Jacob had gone out to the shop while she disappeared upstairs to get changed. She'd put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt as she looked to the outside world all the while thinking about those three words she'd uttered. _I love you._ She'd actually said them and since the smile had remained on her face.

As she saw Jacob appear at the end of her road a thought flashed into her head as she ran from the window and down the stairs.

Jacob whistled as he wandered along the street careful not to slip on any of the ice. He made it almost the whole way without anything happening. It wasn't until he reached the edge of Connie's drive that he almost lost his balance after a bundle of white crashed against his chest.

Regaining his balance he looked up to see Connie a short distance from him wrapped up. She bit her lip suppressing the smile as Jacob shook his head. "You… Are really… Reeeally… Going to wish you stayed inside Mrs Beauchamp." He dropped the bag of shopping he had and ran towards her as she ran the opposite direction around her car.

Connie dodged behind the car as a snowball crashed against the fence behind her. Standing back up she smiled as Jacob grabbed another handful of snow. She ran out from behind the car and along the street while he chased after her.

She spun around to face him and threw another one his direction which made him duck, just missing him. Almost immediately he stood back up and threw one which landed on her chest just at the top of her coat meaning it slowly dripped inside onto her skin. "Jacob!" Connie screamed as she felt the cold of the snow. He laughed before she glared back at him and ran after him.

5 minutes later and there was snow being thrown in all directions as it continued to fall from the sky. Connie spun around and tried to run away, instead she slipped and fell to the floor in a pile of snow. "Con, are you okay!?" Jacob ran to her with a look of worry across his face.

"I'm fine, really." She smiled as he held out a hand to her. Rather than taking it and helping herself up she pulled gently resulting in him landing in a heap on the floor next to her. Connie laughed as Jacob sat up with a handful of snow which ended up in her face. He pulled her against him laughing while she repeated his actions.

By the time they both made it inside Connie was beginning to shiver from the cold. Jacob took her coat and hung it up before walking into the house and grabbing the huge blanket from the sofa. "Here, wrap this around you." He smiled as she pulled her top over her head before smiling and taking the warm blanket. "Thank you, you still lost though-"

"Did I now… Well I'm the one standing in your house on Christmas Eve, with you half dressed so I'm thinking that I'm actually the winner here." Connie smirked as he came closer once again after removing his own wet shirt. Connie leant up and kissed him still holding the blanket close to her chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist the best he could. "Go upstairs and warm yourself up, I'll make us both a drink." He winked before walking into the kitchen.

Connie headed for the stairs, stopping briefly to look back at him. She was lucky to have him no matter how much she hated admitting it, he treated her better than she ever deserved and he thought the world of her despite everything she'd done.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He'd told her that he needed to get some bits from the flat for the next few days so that he didn't need to leave over Christmas. As he approached the ED he smiled towards Cal who had his back to the hospital walls.

"Rita got you in pulling extra?" Jacob smiled "Nah, just came to speak to someone… Don't suppose you know your way around other wards here?" Cal looked across at him with a questioning look without saying anything.

There was a knock at his office door as he shoved the donut box to one side. Swallowing his mouthful he looked down at himself brushing the crumbs from his chest before answering. "Who's there?" Jacob pushed the door open just enough to show himself. "Ah, it's Jacob isn't it? Come in."

He wandered into the office and looked about before sitting down. Elliot smiled at the other man but was unsure as to why he was here. "I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here?" He smiled moving forwards to the edge of his chair.

"I know that you probably know Connie better than anyone else and I know she spoke to you about Grace the other day." Elliot nodded as he sat back down in his chair. "She mentioned what had happened with her not being home, yes." Jacob nodded before standing up and wandering back and forth across the office.

"You know Grace?" Elliot smiled "Of course, imitation of her mother." He looked above his glasses as Jacob laughed briefly. "I need to ask a favour…"

Connie's phone rang while she sat on the bed. "Hello-" "Mum! I can't wait to see you I miss you. I'm sorry I upset you with Christmas." Connie sighed before speaking up. "Oh baby don't worry about it, I just want you to be happy. Are you looking forward to Christmas with your Dad?"

It was getting difficult for Connie to hear what her daughter was saying. "Baby where are you, it's hard to hear you." Grace stuttered for a while "Urmm, I'm just at home… I've got to go Dad needs me, I'll speak to you later Mum I love you." Before Connie even had a chance to answer her daughter was gone.

Jacob sat opposite Elliot. "Please?" The other man finally gave in and with a small nod Jacob smiled again. "Thank you. So I'll see you at about 11 tomorrow?" Elliot nodded as Jacob stood up and wandered towards the door. "I hope she appreciates this. She's lucky to have someone who cares about her so much, I've watched too many people walk away from her either by choice or her force."

Walking back to his flat he was happy with himself for arranging something for Connie. He grabbed a few things from his flat and shoved them into a bag. He sat back when he picked up a small black box from the top of his table.

He ran his hands across the top of it before flicking the lid up to show the small silver ring which his mother had left for him. So many thoughts ran through his head when he looked at it. Should he give it to her or should he ask her to marry him. All he knew was that she was the woman it belonged to but the way he did would mean everything.

It had only been a few months but in reality they'd been getting closer ever since his first steps in the hospital. Really it had been close to a year but he knew she'd still think it was quick. But she'd told him she loved him and he knew how much that would have taken for her to admit.

He closed the lid deciding to see how things happened tomorrow before deciding. Of course he wanted to, but he had promised to himself to put her before anything else. She meant everything to him and he wasn't about to lose her for pushing it too far.

The walk back to Connie's was slow but he was happy for the time to think. Tomorrow would be focused on her and everything he had done was in an attempt to give her something to remember. If anyone deserved a happy Christmas it was Connie.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **A/N Features sexual references through out. This scene isn't massively detailed but it can be skipped if you don't enjoy this sort of thing :)**

 **One final chapter for tonight, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas tomorrow! No doubt I'll be updating due to three year olds waking me up ;)**

 _T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse…_ Jacob had gone to his flat to get some things leaving Connie to herself for a while. Sitting upstairs in the bedroom she looked at the bag in front of her before shaking her head grabbing it and going into the bathroom.

Jacob came home to a silent house. There was no noise and no movement but it was obvious someone was still here.

He went through the hallway towards the living room where the fire had been lit and was roaring, heating the room. It caused a golden glow through the room as the lights had been turned off. He noticed that some food had been put out onto the glass table in the middle of the room and all the pillows from the sofa were in a pile on the floor beside the table in front of the fire.

Smiling to himself he put his bag down in the doorway of the hall before coming inside. As he did he heard someone walking down the stairs and turned around to see Connie. His eyes widened slowly as he took in her beauty.

Her slim figure was covered by a short black lace dress which showed off just enough of everything. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked across at him without saying anything. Connie came into the room properly while Jacob just watched her. She took hold of his hand before sitting down resting against the pillow with him.

"What's all this?" Connie smiled as he watched her, waiting for an answer. "I wanted to do something for you for a change." He smiled before turning to the table and passing her one of the glasses already there. "Well thank you sweet cheeks, it's brilliant."

The night drifted on slowly as they laughed and talked about pointless things which didn't matter. It was such a carefree evening and it was something that Connie had never experienced. She was always so wound up and worried about what people thought.

Jacob picked up one of the strawberries from the table as Connie leaned back against the pillows, dropping her head back letting her hair fall down. He squirted some cream onto it before moving to eat it. Before he did he looked at Connie and grinned to himself. "Connie…" she looked back to him and he seemed to move as though to let her eat it.

She pulled a face as he got closer before he avoided her mouth and smudged the cream against her face. Connie gasped in shock before sticking her tongue into her cheek and looking at him. They both laughed lightly as she sat forward and reached for the can of whipped cream from the table before spraying it in his direction.

She knelt up as she moved closer to him while he grabbed hold of her wrist trying to stop her. Jacob moved his other hand to her waist as she continued laughing while they fought over the can. Eventually Jacob won by holding her waist and pushing her backwards leaning above her.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Jacob still leant above her, even though he was completely covered in cream it didn't stop him. "Jacob-" "I thought you couldn't get any prettier, but looking at you tonight Connie. Seeing you relax, seeing you smile, hearing you laugh… Every little thing about you makes me fall for you all over again."

Connie moved a hand behind his neck pulling him closer to her so she could kiss him. Jacob let himself fall against her chest, kissing her back enjoying every moment. He kept one hand pushing against the floor as he deepened the kiss. Connie let her hands fall to the bottom of his shirt as he sat back and pulled it over his head.

Her hands moved back to his chest, tracing his muscles as he rested above her. He allowed his lips to part from hers for only a second. "I love you-" the same words she'd said earlier seemed to drop from her lips with ease now. Jacob smiled before capturing her lips again and deepening the kiss with more passion than before.

Connie's hands comfortably fit together around his neck while his wandered along the sides of her body. She felt him push against her as he ran his fingers across her toned stomach. Their lips not separating for even a moment as it became more heated and desperate.

Jacob pulled Connie to the side until she was sitting above him. He sat with her, neither breaking the contact from the other as his hands continued to hold onto her hips before trailing down to her thighs.

Her legs rested against the floor either side of his as she knelt up with her hands on his shoulders. Jacob moved a hand to her head, getting her hair tangled around his fingers. Connie leant against him as his back pressed against the floor.

His hand remained caught up in her hair while the other held onto her leg before he pushed upwards again. Moving his hands they quickly moved to the bottom of the dress before pulling it over her head.

The fire added to the heat between their bodies. Jacob moved above Connie again as he pressed her back to the floor. Her head lay against the pillows as his lips trailed slowly along her neck. She rolled her head to the side before he moved his lips down her body. Connie ran a finger along his chest causing him to look back to her with a smile on his face. He stretched forwards to meet her lips again as her hands moved to the belt around his waist.

When he lay back above her she looked into his eyes before he closed the space and kissed her. As he did she moaned against his lips until he lay against her body. Connie wrapped her legs around him, pulling herself in closer to him as he deepened the kiss moving with her. Her breathing quickened as she held onto him. He felt her fingers across his back as he moved his lips against her neck.

She struggled to keep her breathing regular as he moved his lips to hers once again. He moved against her again until the breath caught in her throat and she felt his body relax into her.

Jacob lay against the floor as Connie rested her head against his bare chest beside the fire. He'd pulled the blanket across them as they lay there. He traced patterns across her bare back while she listened to his heart beating. Connie closed her eyes smiling as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

They both stayed quiet as Jacob rested his head against the pillows with one arm tucked under them. He kept the other around Connie as he watched her sleep. He focused on the rise and fall of her chest as she slowly breathed. Tonight was just one of many perfect nights he'd had with her, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He'd never take any moment with her for granted because she was the most special thing in his life.

Tomorrow was Christmas and he was determined to make it a good day for her, despite her thinking it wouldn't be the same without her baby girl. He'd put so much into it that he needed it to go as planned, he just hoped she'd be happy with what he'd done.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **I hope everyone's had an incredible Christmas this year! So here's a delayed Christmas day update, I'll continue again tomorrow! thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this :)**

Jacob woke up as it turned 7 o'clock. He knew Connie had never been a morning person but surely she'd be different on Christmas day. Rolling over to face her he moved closer to her and rested his lips against the skin of her neck.

She could feel the warmth of his breath against her neck and chest as she slowly woke up. Jacob moved his lips along her shoulder before she turned over and lay on her back looking up across at him.

"Happy Christmas baby…" she smiled as he leant closer and gently kissed her. She took him by surprise when she kissed him back deepening the kiss. "Maybe I should wake you up more often" he winked as he sat back from her.

Connie watched as Jacob wandered into the bathroom. Smiling to herself she checked the time before rolling her eyes and dropping her head back. "You know you're worse than Grace… She at least waited until 8 o'clock before waking me up with presents-" "So we have an hour to waste then don't we?"

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, a site that Jacob had grown fond of. As he sat back on the bed beside her he crawled across leaning above her legs and meeting her half way. Connie broke away from him smiling. "If we're giving gifts in an hour, you'll have to find another way to pass the time…" She watched as Jacob sighed and laid back down.

He was still lying on top of her legs as she laughed at his reaction. Connie watched as he lifted his head to look up at her. "Just so you know, I'm cooking today. Don't think that because you're the boss at work that you are here too." She had a shocked expression on her face as he pushed up from the bed and began to leave the room.

Downstairs Jacob began sorting a few things out for lunch as he didn't want to be doing it when other people were here. He finished up before going into the living room and turning on the lights of the Christmas tree. The blue and white lights twinkled as he looked back to the table which he'd laid out last night.

Everything was prepared and ready so he decided to wander back upstairs again. He dropped down on the bed as Connie walked out of the bathroom smiling. "Tired already?" He glanced sideways at her with a smirk on his face. "Course not sweet cheeks…"

She sat on the bed picking something up from the draw of the bedside cabinet beside her. Handing it over she watched as Jacob smiled taking the box from her. It had been wrapped carefully and was tied together by some silver ribbon in a bow.

Connie didn't say anything as he looked down at the present and took the paper from it. He took the lid off the box and picked up the empty key ring with a confused expression. "I know you're always moaning about losing your locker key so I thought you could probably do with one…" Jacob nodded as he looked back at it again noticing what the little picture was on it.

"And I thought you might need it to put this on." She looked across at him as she held out a small silver key. Jacob took it from her before looking back to her again. "Are you being serious?" He ran his finger across the engraved house on the small silver tag. "You're giving me a key to your house-" "Our house. If you'll move in with me."

Jacob's face seemed to light up as she said that. He dropped the things to his lap as he leant across and pulled Connie into him as he kissed her. She smiled against his lips as she tried speaking. "I guess that's a yes-" "I don't think it requires an answer, anyone who says no would be stupid."

"Merry Christmas Jacob, and as for your boss comment earlier… I'm still in charge of this house." She squinted her eyes becoming serious as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom beginning to get herself changed.

Connie changed into a tight black dress with silver thread sewn through it which shimmered in the light. She put on some make up before brushing her hair and letting it fall straight down her back. She placed the bracelet on her wrist and slipped her heels on as Jacob walked in the room. "Wow Connie-" "Too much?" He shook his head as he took her in his arms and smiled. "You're the most beautiful thing I've seen in all my life baby." Connie found herself leaning into him as he closed his arms around her back and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The morning went by slowly as they relaxed on the sofa together. Jacob had his arm around Connie's shoulder holding her while thinking about the small jewellery box sitting in his bag upstairs. Everything he thought about seemed to come back to that one question until they were both bought out of their thoughts by someone knocking at the front door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Connie looked up at him as he sat himself up and smiled at her. "Merry Christmas baby…" She looked at him dubiously before standing up and walking for the front door. Jacob seemed to hold his breath as he heard her pull the front door open and greet who had just arrived.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What are you doing here!?" Connie fell to her knees smiling as her not so little girl threw her arms around her mother's neck. She pressed her lips to Grace's cheek while tears began to build up in her eyes.

Elliot stood slightly behind watching the scene between the two girls. "Jacob said you really missed me and that it wouldn't be Christmas without me at home." Connie leant backwards and looked at Grace almost making sure she was really there. "You spoke to Jacob?"

Grace nodded "He phoned Dad and talked about Christmas before I spoke to him and said I wanted to come home." Connie hugged her again before standing up and watching her walk through the hallway. Elliot stepped in beside Connie and placed a hand on her arm smiling warmly. "He went through a lot to get her here for you. He wanted you to have the perfect Christmas."

Connie walked back in and noticed Grace was standing in front of Jacob who was kneeling on the floor. "Well Uncle Elliot was right about you being the spitting image of your Mum. So tell me Grace, are you as smart as your Mum because you're just as beautiful as her." Grace just smiled before she noticed the tree and presents across the room. "Woah Mum, whose are all of those?"

An hour passed which was spent catching up on things that had been going on over in America. When Connie had the chance she slipped from the living room to find Jacob. Heading upstairs he heard her heels across the floor quickly putting the small box into his pocket. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Just thought I'd give you two some space to talk." Connie sat down on the bed beside him and smiled contently. He took hold of her hand as she looked back to him again, tears evident in her eyes. "Hey I didn't mean to upset-" "No you haven't… Jacob nobody's ever done something like that for me before. You couldn't have given me anything better than my daughter today. Thank you."

He couldn't find the words to show her how much she meant to him but doing this seemed to have done what thousands of words couldn't. Connie placed a hand on his cheek as she leant in and kissed him. It was slower than normal and more meaningful. It was as though she put everything she had into it, just to show him how much this all really meant to her.

When she parted from him, she kept her face close to his. As he looked into her eyes, he made up his mind. The one thing that had been floating around in his head for hours and he finally had the answer. "We better get downstairs before Grace throws a fit." Connie laughed finding it strange to talk about her daughter being here.

As they entered the living room Grace had turned the television onto a music channel which was playing Christmas songs. "You know your Mum loves a good Christmas song. And do you know what she likes even more?" Jacob turned his back to them and looked at Connie before looking at Grace. "When we turn it up really loud and sing." Grace beamed at him as the music was turned louder and Jacob began singing with Grace.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special." Grace pulled her Mum's hands and began to dance around with her as there was someone else at the door. "I'll go…" Jacob smiled and disappeared from the room to get the door.

"Merry Christmas Jacob, how's Connie?" Jacob smiled stepping aside as he let the other man inside and closed the door. "Come and see for yourself." They walked through to see Connie laughing as Grace spun her around to the music. When her eyes landed on them she smiled again. "Charlie?"

"I hope you don't mind, Jacob invited me over for lunch with you." Connie shook her head still with a smile as Grace let go of her hands and ran towards Charlie. "Hey, it's been a long time since I last saw you." Connie smiled up at Jacob as he stood in front of her looking down. "So not a conventional family Christmas, but our family Christmas." The pair watched as Charlie, Grace and Elliot sat in the living room.

For the first time in years Connie had the ones she cared about together at Christmas. Sitting down for lunch and playing games with them all throughout the afternoon was the most incredible thing she could have ever imagined.

What made it even better was how Grace and Jacob seemed to get along. Connie sat with Charlie while Elliot and Jacob played a game with Grace on the floor. "You look happy." Connie glanced sideways nodding. "I am-" "Good, don't let anything spoil that. So I hear someone's moving in with you. Congratulations." Another smile split across her face before she turned her attention back to Grace. Watching her daughter with Jacob was the best present anyone could have given her.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was late afternoon and Grace was eager to begin opening up presents. Charlie and Elliot had both bought things for Grace as well as something for Connie and Jacob. After they'd been given and opened they watched Grace begin to open the presents that were sitting underneath the Christmas tree.

As she made her way through them Jacob picked something up and passed it across to Connie. "Here, it's nothing much but I thought you didn't have many around." She took it and pulled the paper off to show a glittering silver frame with a photo of them both in it from the first time he'd taken her for dinner. "It's lovely, thank you." She kissed him quickly before passing him a couple of presents.

The first was an expensive looking watch which he put across his wrist straight away and the second was a bottle of cologne which he used. Connie had always loved the way he smelled, not that she ever said it but it was one thing she always noticed about him. "Thank you sweet ch- Connie." He smiled as he corrected himself with Grace sitting so close to them.

Grace had excitedly opened her presents and was picking something up from the back of the Christmas tree. Connie was holding a glass having a drink while speaking to Charlie and leaning into Jacob's side. "Ah that one's for your Mum Grace."

She turned her attention back to them as Grace passed her Mum the small square shaped box. Jacob took a breath as Connie sat up slightly placing her glass on the table. Connie took off the tiny bow and ribbon which had been wrapped around it before opening the lid of the box to show the silver ring.

It was a simple silver ring with a glittering red diamond encased by smaller silver ones. As she looked down at the gorgeous ring she felt Jacob shift from beside her. He knelt in front of her as her eyes lifted from the box to him.

"Connie, being with you these last few months has been ridiculous and I know now that you mean more to me than I ever thought you would. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I want you to always be mine…"

He paused briefly as she looked back to the ring. "My Mum told me when I was 10 to promise to give this ring to the most precious thing in the world that stole my heart. At the time I didn't understand what she meant but now I understand it perfectly."

"Connie Beauchamp I know this is crazy and I must be mad, but will you marry me?"


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **I hope you're enjoying this as it's going… Here's the next little update, I'll upload again later today with more! Thank you for reading, please review with any comments/criticisms/improvements. Thank you** **x**

Time seemed to have frozen before her as she sat there looking between the ring and Jacob's face. So many thoughts flew around her mind.

 _He treats me like a princess, say yes… No, you've only been together for a few months… Yes, he's everything you've ever wanted… No, you need to put Grace and your career first… Give yourself a chance to be happy, with him- NO! Don't be a complete idiot._

Everyone in the room was quietly waiting for Connie to answer but it seemed as though she wasn't about to. "Grace why don't we go upstairs for a while…" Charlie raised as Elliot stood and spoke to Grace. "You can show me how this upad works-" "It's an iPad Uncle Elliot." The young girl laughed before standing up and wandering from the room with them.

Jacob moved and sat beside Connie. "Talk to me…" She visibly swallowed, almost as though she was struggling with keeping everything down. "Jacob, this is- it's all so quick. I mean we don't even live together yet…" Her eyes seemed to flicker between the box and him like she couldn't look at him.

He was leaning back against the chair before moving to pick up the two glasses from the table. When he came back he replaced the box in her hand with one of the glasses. Placing the box closed on the table her attention turned back to him.

"Are you happy?" Connie swallowed the mouthful of wine before a small content smile fell across her face. "Of course, today's been one of the best days of my life Jacob and that's down to you." He smiled before shifting himself slightly closer to her. She moved the rest of the distance before resting her head against his shoulder.

It was quiet for a moment before Jacob decided he needed to speak. "I'd never leave you-" "What?" Connie lifted her head to face him. "I'm not about to break down your barriers and earn your trust just to break your heart and leave you." Jacob watched as the tears appeared behind her eyes realising he'd got what she was thinking in one. "So many people have hurt you in the past Connie and I swear to you I'm not about to join them..."

"I want to be the one that wakes up beside you every morning and ask myself how the hell I was so god-damn lucky. I want to be the one you come to when something goes wrong. I want to be the one who can make you feel better and make you see just how amazing you are. I want to be the one who can change your mood just by being with you. I want to be the one you can always rely on. I want to be the one who gets to look at you all dressed up and be able to say that's my girl."

Jacob entwined his fingers with hers and had turned to face Connie. She moved to sit across his lap as he continued to speak. "I want you to know that no matter where we are, whether we're together or apart… I'll always love you just as much as the first time I ever saw you. Give me a chance to prove that to you."

Connie went to speak as Grace came tumbling through the door laughing followed by Charlie and Elliot. Connie moved from his lap as Jacob looked towards the door before moving as though he was about to stand up and leave Connie where she was. "Grace-" "Jacob." She reached out for his hand causing him to look back at her confusion etched across his face. "Yes…" a small smile on her face.

He knelt back down beside her again, half smiling half confused. "Yes-" "Yes. If anyone is going to try prove you wrong with all that I want it to be me for every day that I'm alive." Jacob smiled before kneeling forward and placing his hands on either side of her face before kissing her deeply. Connie leant closer wrapping her arms behind his neck as she responded to him, not realising how much she yearned for his touch.

When they broke apart she rested her forehead against his looking into his eyes. "I love you-" "I love you too." For a moment time seemed to stand still again and she knew that she could never let him go. No matter what happened, she needed him more than she'd ever let him know. Jacob only moved back when he reached for the small black box on the table beside them.

Almost for the benefit of the three people who had just stumbled into the room he rested back slightly. "Connie Beauchamp, marry me." She laughed with the tears that had been there earlier making another appearance. At first she couldn't find any words and so nodded her head as the tears finally began falling down her cheeks. "Yeah… Yes of course I will!" He pushed the ring onto her finger holding onto it for a moment looking down at his Mothers ring upon her hand.

Jacob felt overwhelmed himself before Connie's hand moved to his cheek as she placed her lips onto his. When she went to move away she felt Jacob kiss her back resting a hand in the back of her hair.

Grace ran across the room breaking the pair apart. "Mum! Does this mean you're going to have a wedding?" She threw herself onto the lap of Connie, squished between her and Jacob. Connie's eyes were still linked with his as she nodded. "Yes baby it does." Grace hugged her Mum tightly as she responded leaning down and kissed the top of her head.

Meanwhile Jacob rose from where he was and was greeted by Charlie and Elliot. "Congratulations Jacob." He embraced Charlie as he pat him on the back before stepping away as Elliot shook his hand. "Make her happy and you'll be fine." Jacob smiled laughing as he turned back to Connie and Grace sitting and laughing on the floor together. She lifted her eyes to his and the smile still sat comfortably on her face. "Don't worry I will. Always."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was getting late when Elliot declared he better get home. Connie walked out to the front door with him while Grace was curled up on the sofa with Charlie. Jacob had moved to the kitchen and began to clean up from dinner.

"Thank you for coming around today, and for helping arrange Grace being here-" "It was no trouble, I barely did anything." Connie stopped beside Elliot as he looked across at her blankly. He was her oldest friend, true friend and she had no idea where she'd be without him around. Elliot pulled her closer to him and hugged her as she placed her arms around him, returning the hug.

"Let yourself be happy, please." She smiled into his shoulder as she thought about everything, the reality of things beginning to settle in. "Don't worry about me… and you're always welcome around here Elliot." She pulled away from him as he reached for the door handle. The cold breeze blew across her as he stepped out into the night.

"Elliot!" He turned around at the bottom of the steps and watched as she ran down them to face him again. "Promise me something…" Elliot faced her properly as she seemed uncomfortable. He nodded as she crossed her arms against her front. "Remember that you'll always be the most important man in my life. I'm always going to need you to remind me to be human and have some emotion." She tried laughing and playing it off but Elliot saw through it. "Oh… Connie you don't need to worry about me… Jacob's going to-" "I mean it. Promise me Elliot."

He smiled nodding suddenly feeling overcome with her words. "I promise you Connie." This time she pulled him in for a hug as a stray tear fell down her cheek. When she pulled back she sniffed before rubbing a hand across her face removing any trace of tears. "Now, get your shambolic bumbling arse out of here and get home." He laughed as a small smile cracked across her face. "Goodnight Connie." "Night Elliot."

She watched as he drove away before turning and walking up the steps and back inside. Closing the door she leant against it before looking into the living room to see Grace still sat laughing with Charlie. Turning away she walked into the kitchen before enveloping Jacob in a hug from behind. He stood in front of the sink before turning the tap off and turning around to face her. "Alright sweet cheeks?" "Mmm, thank you for today-" "You deserved everything." He bent down to kiss her before breaking away and tapping his hand against her nose with the bubbles from the washing up remaining on her face.

Connie scrunched up her nose before pushing him backwards slightly and grabbing a handful of the soapy water herself before chasing Jacob around the kitchen. Charlie and Grace looked up from the living room towards the racket that they were making. Grace laughed before jumping up and joining in with them both.

Jacob caught up to her when she slowed wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning around. When her feet touched the floor again she leant forward as he kept hold of her smiling. "I love you so much…" Standing back up she looked up at him the smile slowly fading to be replaced with a serious expression.

Jacob moved in to kiss her as Grace started making noises. "You two need to get a room-" "I think it's about time you went to bed don't you Grace?" Connie smiled across at her daughter as she rolled her eyes and skipped back towards Charlie. "Let her stay up Connie, it's Christmas-" "Okay. But you're losing out on your Christmas present then." Connie threw Jacob a dirty smile as he pulled her closer again leaning past her. "Grace, get ready to head upstairs soon…" Connie laughed as he looked back to her again.

Another hour or so passed before Charlie said his goodbyes. "Thanks for having me around here today. You made an old man happy." Connie laughed walking out with him as she rest a hand on his arm. "Thank you Charlie." Jacob appeared behind Connie and snaked an arm around her waist smiling. "I'll leave you guys to it, see you in a few days Connie. Thank you for lunch Jacob." "No problem Saint Fairhead." He winked laughing as Connie pulled a face at them both "Long story." Charlie departed leaving the three of them together in the living room.

Grace got up off the sofa and took herself upstairs with Jacob saying he'd come up. Before leaving he turned to Connie with a sly smile on his face. "So, this Christmas present…" "Mmm-" "Would it need unwrapping?" Connie smiled as he neared her face. "That depends-" "On what?" "On what you want to do with it-" "I think we both know what I want to do with it, don't you?" He closed the space between them moving his hand to the back of her hair pushing her backwards on the couch.

He pressed her back to the sofa as he lay across her, his hands beginning to roam her body. Connie ran her tongue across his lip before deepening the kiss. She had a hand at the bottom of his neck pulling him into her while the other rested against his chest. Jacob dropped a hand to her thigh holding her leg against his side as he moaned into the kiss. She pulled back looking up at him. "I think you should go and say goodnight to Grace, I'll turn off down here and go to our room." She had that same smile on her face that drove him insane as he sat up and held her hand pulling her up with him.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **A/N: Again this chapter isn't essential for the story, so feel free to skip over if you want :) Not particularly detailed as I'm not great at all that but references through it... Hope you enjoy it**

Connie stood in the kitchen finishing her glass of wine while Jacob checked on Grace. She put the glass down beside the sink before looking at the beautiful ring on her finger. She was engaged and to Jacob Masters. _What the hell was happening!?_ Connie shook her head laughing to herself before turning the lights off and running up the stairs to the bedroom.

Jacob wandered into Grace's room to see her already curled up in bed asleep. He crossed the room moving the tablet from her lap and pulling the blanket over her properly. Bending down he placed a kiss to her forehead smiling down at her. He'd barely known the girl a day yet he'd already fallen for her, almost as quickly as he had for her Mum.

He went to walk away when Grace rolled over and spoke quietly. "Jacob?" "Yes sweetheart?" He spun back around and looked at her from across the room. "I'm glad you make Mum happy." He sat on the edge of the bed smiling as Grace sat forward and reached her arms around him. He rested his hands across her back smiling before hugging her back. "And I'm glad you're marrying her." Knowing she was happy with it all made him know Connie would be that much happier. "Me too, get some sleep I'm sure we'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Grace let go and lay back down as Jacob crossed the room and watched her from the doorway for a while. He gently pulled the door shut and smiled before crossing the landing to his and Connie's room. Soon he'd be living here and soon enough she'd be his wife.

While Jacob had been in with Grace, Connie had lit a few candles about the room. She closed the curtains and had gotten changed. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror she dropped her head leaning against the sink. The shimmering engagement ring caught her attention again sending a tingle down her spine. She bit her lip to try and suppress the smile but it was almost impossible.

When she heard the bedroom door close she came out and faced Jacob. He looked at her in complete awe taking in her attire. Connie wore a little red lace dress, it took him a few minutes before speaking as realisation hit. "So not only have I got a new place to live and a fiancée, but I now have my own, personal, sexy Santa?"

She walked across the room to him and immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands to her thighs and lifted her up. Connie wrapped her legs around his waist as she leant down and pushed her lips onto his. Jacob gripped onto her as she began to kiss him with more and more passion.

Parting from him she rested her forehead against his biting her lip. He looked up at her and kissed her again walking backwards and pressing her back against the door. He pushed her against it getting as close as he could to her body in this position. She moaned into the kiss as she dropped her hands to the top of his shirt undoing the buttons whilst he held her up.

He pushed his hips forward pinning her against the door as he moved his arms to get out of the shirt. Connie ran a hand up his chest before linking her hands behind his neck again. Jacob moved his hands down her sides before holding onto her bum. He lifted her up again before turning and walking to the bed.

Throwing her down he looked down at her as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and down her back before laying her head back as he crawled onto the bed leaning above her. Connie moved an arm around his neck pulling him down, quickly catching his lips in hers again.

Jacob had a hand holding onto the fabric of her dress as she deepened the kiss. Everything she did drove him crazy and he had no way to control his feelings for her. She did something to him which no other woman had ever done. Jacob kissed her, biting her bottom lip as he broke apart from her.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you unwrap Christmas presents." Jacob smiled as he kissed her again before moving back as he lowered his hands to the bottom of her dress. In one movement he had the dress up and over her head to reveal the matching red lace underwear underneath. Connie smirked as she noticed the smile on his face. Before he could say anything she snaked an arm about his neck, sitting herself up and kissing him.

Jacob's arms fell around her waist as he moved to kneel across her on the bed. He held onto her hip before pulling her sideways so that she was kneeling across him on the bed. Jacob lay back pulling her with him.

Her knees were either side of him as she pushed her hands into the bed either side of him. Jacob's hands held onto her slim waist before he ran them up her sides sending chills up her back. Connie pulled apart from him smiling. "I love you-" "I love you too." Jacob smiled before he kissed her again allowing his hands to run across her chest before settling around her back pulling her down so she lay on top of him.

Connie knelt up so she sat across his lap still attached to his lips as she began to undo the belt of his trousers. After several attempts to pull herself away from him she stood up while he pulled his trousers off before reaching for her hand and causing her to fall to the bed again.

He rolled over to lean above her laughing. "What's so funny?" He looked down at her shaking his head. "The thought of you really being my wife, something I never thought even possible." Connie smiled slowly before he kissed her. It wasn't as desperate as before, but this time careful as though she was the most fragile thing on the planet.

It lasted only a moment before the heat and desire was back again. Jacob ran his fingers along the hem of her underwear causing her to smile against his lips. He let his hand run down her leg before holding onto her thigh as he pushed against her.

In a swift movement he removed the remaining clothes between them before looking at her and lowering himself back to her. The hand that was wrapped around his shoulder held onto him as he began to kiss her neck. He began to move faster as she dug her fingers into his back. Jacob moved his lips back to hers and she fiercely kissed him back.

Connie moaned against his lips as he pulled her even closer and rolled so she was above him. Their lips didn't separate once as she began to move on top of him. He held onto her hips pulling her closer to him. Jacob moved with her as her breaths became irregular and shorter. She dropped her lips from his and let them rest against his neck as he pushed her over once more.

Lying on top of her he pushed down against her causing her to let out a sigh which he contained kissing her again. Almost immediately after that she began to relax as he slowed his movements.

Next thing she knew Jacob was dropping back on the bed beside her, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He glanced sideways across at her, a smile plastered on his face. When she turned her head and let her eyes finally meet his she shook her head. "I have no idea how you do what you do to me _Miss_ Beauchamp." The smirk returned to her face before she rolled onto her stomach and leant on her arms.

"You better make the most out of telling people to call you Mrs Beauchamp because I can't wait to take that away from you." "Oh really and who said I'd become Mrs Masters?" Just hearing her say that made everything he'd ever wanted come true. Seeing the effect it had on him made her change her mind on the whole thing. "Well if it's going to do that to you then maybe I should consider it." He smiled before rolling over as she laid onto her back again laughing.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Apologies for the wait! Have had a busy few days meaning I've got nothing done, so here's another chapter! Will update again soon :) Hope you enjoy...**

It was quiet through the house as Connie began to wake up. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was facing a peaceful Jacob. She let a smile grace her features as she watched him sleep beside her.

After a while she got up from the bed careful not to wake him before walking to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror at herself as she took a deep breath steadying herself. It sounded like the stupidest thing she'd ever thought, but as she looked at herself, she could have sworn there was something different about her appearance.

 _Is this what happens when you really love someone?_

Connie smiled looking down into the sink again before she rested a hand against the side of her neck. Slowly she ran a finger across her bottom lip before dropping her hands again. Pushing away from the sink she stood in the doorway looking at the bed.

She savoured it while it lasted because she knew soon things were going to change. First of all he would wake up and it wouldn't be peaceful anymore, but secondly they had to face the rest of the department. Maybe she should say something before they go back.

Connie smiled as she noticed Jacob roll over facing her waking up. "Hey gorgeous-" "Hey handsome. Aren't you supposed to be working this afternoon?" She crossed the room and sat beside him as he placed a hand on her leg. "Lofty's covering it for me, he owed me." Connie let herself fall down to his level before kissing him.

"What was that for?" She just seemed to shrug lightly before resting her head on her hand looking at him. "Do you need me to have a reason because I can think of several-" "No but go ahead."

"You're incredible-" "Is that the best you can do?" She stuck her tongue into her cheek before lying on her stomach. "You're pretty hot-" "Pretty?" Leaning slightly closer to him she smiled again. "You're amazing in bed-" "Can't fault you there-" "And you're mine." He smiled before allowing his head to nod sideways "I think that's good enough for me." Closing the space he kissed her moving a hand to rest in the back of her hair.

It was boxing day but none of them had much energy. Instead of rushing around all day they decided to stay inside and spend some time together.

"So if you're getting married does that mean Jacob would be like my Dad?" Connie took her daughter's hand "Jacob will never be your Dad sweetheart. He'll be whatever you want him to be baby." Grace smiled before a thought crossed Connie's mind.

"Not that I'm not loving having you here but where is your Dad and when are you going home?" Jacob moved beside Connie. "Dad's at home still, he took me to the airport and Uncle Elliot picked me up…" Connie glanced sideways towards Jacob who had his arms crossed against his chest knowing Connie wouldn't be happy with her daughter travelling alone. "Care to explain Staff Nurse Masters?"

Jacob wormed his way out of an argument with Connie before speaking about the arrangement he had made with Sam. "She's here until Monday, I know it's not long but I thought any time was good." Connie smiled nodding before facing Grace again. "I guess we better make sure you enjoy yourself then!"

The day passed as they watched numerous films together curled on the sofa. Jacob disappeared to make them all something to eat leaving the girls to themselves. "Mum?" "Yes sweetheart."

Grace played with the bottom of her t-shirt as she looked down avoiding her Mother's gaze. "What is it baby?" "Well if I go back and live with Dad, are you going to forget about me? Now that you have Jacob-" "Grace I could never forget about you… You're my only child and I will always love you. Come here." Connie pulled her into a tight hug resting her chin on the top of her head.

"But what if you had another baby, then I wouldn't be your only child and you'd have a happy family." Connie placed a hand on her daughters cheek. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we… But even if that ever did happen, you'll always be my little girl and it will never change. Besides now that I've had you back I'm never going to let you go for ling enough again, okay?"

Grace smiled as she sat herself on Connie's lap. "I love you Mum-" "I love you too Grace." "Will I be able to come home for the wedding?" Connie laughed "Er yes, who else is going to be my bridesmaid?" "REALLY!?" Connie laughed nodding as Grace stood up and began talking about colours and dresses while spinning around.

"Somebody's cheered up-" "I told her I want her to be my bridesmaid, you don't mind do you?" Jacob laughed "I didn't expect anyone else!" He leant in to kiss her before scooping Grace up and moving about the living room with her laughing.

Connie was happy watching her daughter laughing with Jacob. It had been a while since she'd seen her happy. The last thing Connie remembered was Grace leaving her because she never had the time for her. She made a promise to herself that she'd never let that happen again, she wanted nothing more than Grace to come and live with her again but it wasn't right for her.

Instead she was content with knowing that whenever Grace did come home, she'd be coming home to a family. Not a broken version of herself who tried covering up the truth of everything in her life. Jacob would never really understand how much he had done, and she was sure there'd be times where she nearly throws it all away but if one thing was for sure it was that she loved him. She loved him more than she thought was physically possible for her.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **This is the last of my pre-written chapters and I have a busy few days coming up... I hope to get something written about NYE and will be uploading again (somewhat regularly) as of the new year. Thanks for reading, please review! x**

Almost a week had passed since Christmas and Grace had gone back home to America. At first Connie found it difficult but she was returning to work in another few days. It was New Years Eve tomorrow and Jacob was still trying to persuade Connie to come out.

"Pleeeeaseee?" Connie wasn't having any of it and refused to admit that she may enjoy herself. Jacob knelt on the floor leaning against her legs hanging off the sofa. "What have I got to do to persuade you?"

She rolled her eyes as he remained in front of her. "You know, it just means we could tell everyone about us and stop the chat for our first shifts back." He could see she was beginning to consider it but was still reluctant. "I could go out with you on my arm knowing that no man will ever stand a chance with you because you're really mine." Eventually she caved rolling her eyes and spoke. "Okay fine, but I'm not staying long!"

The following evening rolled around quickly and soon enough Connie was standing in front of the bedroom mirror. She wore a black Bardot style dress which left her shoulders bare. Her hair was all pinned up at the back bar a few loose strands which fell in small curls.

Her make-up was simple but elegant and effective. The dress came to just above her knees and was worn with a pair of stiletto heeled ankle boots which Grace had given her. Her eyes landed upon the ruby figure eight bracelet before gazing down to the ring on her finger. Dropping her hands she smoothed down her dress before grabbing her leather jacket and leaving the room.

Jacob was dressed and waiting by the front door when Connie appeared. "Are you sure you've got keys to get in because I really don't want to be standing in the cold tonight." He didn't answer but just looked at her. "Jacob!?" He nodded "Yes Con I've got keys just relax, please."

She hadn't realised how nervous she was until they sat in the back of the taxi on the way to the pub. The noise could be heard from down the road which made Connie immediately regret the decision to come out. This wasn't her, going out, drinking, pretending like she actually got along with the staff.

They got out of the taxi and Jacob stopped her from walking inside. When she looked back to him he stepped closer to her. "I love you and it doesn't matter what happens in there tonight, it won't change a thing." She let her eyes fall to the floor as Jacob pressed his lips to her forehead.

Taking her hand in his, he entwined his fingers with hers and walked around the side of the building. "Okay I know I don't come here often but even I know you go in the front door baby." He laughed just pulling her hand so she walked behind him through the gate.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Connie looked up at everyone standing in front of them. After looking between the faces of Elliot, Charlie and Zoe, who she had phoned yesterday and told about the engagement, she turned back to Jacob.

"You told them?" He shook his head "I just got you here after being told to… You can blame Charlie for this-" "Oh so you want me to go and kiss him do you?" She smiled as he looked as though he was considering it before he laughed and closed the space between them.

Her arms draped around his neck as he wrapped his about her waist. When she moved backwards she smiled as he spoke quietly. "I love you and I can't wait for you to be my wife sweet cheeks." She pursed her lips before turning to see Charlie beside her. "I hope you don't mind-" she cut him off by enveloping him into a warm hug.

People began congratulating Jacob before a few turned to Connie and did the same however slightly less enthusiastically. She felt how uneasy some people were around her and wasn't really that surprised. In some weak attempt at making the whole thing a little less tense she edged closer to Jacob and moved her arm around his waist.

He looked down at her as she began to speak. "Thank you, I didn't realise this is what I was coming out for tonight and was ready to have a pretty large drink in order to forget most the year… So if anyone else wants to join me I'll be at the bar, first rounds on me." People smiled and cheered before wandering about with some heading inside. Connie remained linked with Jacob before she tiptoed up and placed a light kiss on his lips before pulling away and heading inside.

He couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. He admired her. It was like a dream to him this whole situation, he spent the entire time just wandering when he'd wake up.

By 11 o'clock everyone was in a much happier and carefree state, especially Connie. It was safe to say she had been drinking most the men under the table across the course of the evening and there were no signs of her even feeling slightly close to finishing.

Jacob caught Connie's hand as she went to walk by, spinning her around until she stopped to face him. "Alright baby?" Jacob laughed nodding down at her. "Are you is what I want to know?" Connie smiled as she held onto his hand before pulling him closer to her. "I am perfect… Come to think about it, that's probably why you're marrying me right?" He let out a laugh before trying to regain a serious composure.

He felt her move to walk away before turning her around again. "You couldn't spare a dance could you Mrs Beauchamp?" She felt his fingers slowly link through hers as she tilted her head to one side. "I think I could find a few minutes." He spun her in a slow circle before catching her around the waist and pressing himself against her smiling.

They danced together as several people began to watch them. It was a strange sight to see Mrs Beauchamp out and enjoying herself, but seeing Connie dancing with Jacob was an even stranger sight.

Dancing with Jacob seemed to calm her nerves and really enjoy herself. "I never knew you could dance-" "I guess there are still some things for you to find out then Mrs B… Which reminds me, are you a modern kind of woman or a traditional girl?" She frowned unsure of what that had meant. "In what context? Because sleeping with you multiple times before being your wife isn't exactly traditional but I wouldn't like to think of myself as a s-" "Not what I meant."

He laughed as she smiled up at him, still moving around together. "I meant our wedding, are you a traditional girl or the fairytale princess girl?" Connie let her hands drop from his before resting them against his chest. "I'm not exactly either… I didn't dream of a wedding as a little girl, and I've not exactly thought I'd be in a position to have one all these years-" "So if you could have anything, but you had to choose right now… What would it be?"

Connie rested her hands on his arms which were around her waist. "I'd choose anything which made you happy, because seeing that is enough for me." Jacob smiled once again before placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you Connie Beauchamp. I promise I'll make this year better for you, I won't ever let anything hurt you like you were again." Connie could feel tears beginning to build before feeling someone tugging at her hand. All Jacob heard was "TEQUILA!" as he watched his fiancée dragged inside by the others.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **This is just a quick, short update to celebrate the New Year! Hope everyone has a great evening and starts 2016 in the best way! Thank you for all the support with all my fics this year, I hope to carry on in the same way next year! :)**

Many shots later and everyone was beginning to congregate outside again. Jacob was desperately looking around for Connie as soon enough people would begin the countdown for the New Year.

The only people outside were those from the ED who were standing together in a crowd. People were beginning to join hands and lean against one another smiling waiting for 2016 to become the year.

Connie stepped outside and looked around the crowd for her fiancée. She noticed him towards the front of the garden and began to make her way over to him. "Hey, I was beginning to think you'd been dragged away by another man-" "Oh yeah because that is definitely something that would happen to the oldest woman here." Connie rolled her eyes as she felt his hand slide around her waist.

"Before we start this whole new year new me stuff, which is by the way absolute crap, I just wanted to let you know how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life. I know I don't say it enough but you're the best thing to have ever happened to me Jacob and-" She was stopped from saying anything else as he gently pressed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss as he held onto her waist still.

They were still attached to each other when the garden got louder. "10, 9, 8…" They broke apart and moved towards the others smiling. "6, 5, 4…" Connie felt Jacob's hand drop and interweave with hers. She looked up at him smiling as they finished the countdown with the rest of the staff.

"3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Cheers were heard from all around as people began to hug each other and wish them the best. Jacob had turned to Connie and latched his lips to hers as everyone had reached 1. They were stood in a trance as everyone moved around them.

The moment seemed to be frozen in time. It was as though there was nobody else around and the only person who mattered was the other. Connie moved her hands to settle on his shoulders as his dropped to her waist. She smiled into the kiss as loud bangs were beginning to sound. As they pulled apart they joined everyone in looking up to the sky which was alight with colour.

Fireworks were exploding in the sky producing bright colours in all directions. Connie moved her gazed to Jacob's face as he looking into the sky at the display. He felt her eyes burning into him and so gazed back to her with a gentle smile on his face. "I love you-" she was met with a smile from him before they shared a passionate kiss once again. "Happy New Year Staff Nurse Masters-" "Happy New Year Mrs Masters to-be…"


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Here's another chapter, the following 4/5 are a little less detailed and a bit slow as they're leading up to things :) Hope it's still readable! Updates will now come on Monday's, Wednesday's and either Friday's/Saturday's depending on my Uni work.**

It was coming to the end of January and wedding plans were beginning to take shape. "There is no way I am letting him plan your stag night, okay-" "Why not?" Connie raised an eyebrow and folded her arms against her chest looking at him. "Why not?" They'd been arguing over Cal organising a stag do as Connie couldn't stand the thought of it.

"Maybe it has something to do with me not wanting my husband to have some woman parading herself around in front of him, because we both know that is exactly what he would arrange. But hey, if that's what you would rather have then you know exactly-" "Would you just stop for five minutes?" She dropped her arms and turned walking out of the room heading upstairs.

It seemed as though all they'd done in the last few weeks was argue over things which didn't even matter. Connie was working so much that whatever little time they had at home, she was spending stressed and extremely tired.

Jacob got up from where he was sitting and wandered upstairs to speak to Connie, thinking she was sat in the bedroom in a strop. However as he approached the door he could hear her crying. "Connie what's wrong?" She sniffed and looked up at him from where she was sitting. "You never call me Connie, something must be wrong…" she tried to laugh and play it off but he saw through it.

She pulled her legs closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees as Jacob sat in front of her. "Come on, talk to me please because there is nothing I hate more than seeing you hurting like this." He moved a hand against her leg, gently rubbing against it.

"If it really means that much to you then I won't let Cal anywhere near the planning-" "It's not that Jacob." She tried stopping the tears that were falling down her face by taking a deep breath and briefly looking up to the ceiling. His hand remained on her leg as he tried to soothe her.

"Everyman I've ever loved has either cheated on me or not told me that I was the affair… I love you's mean nothing anymore because they never mean it." Jacob took her hand in his and weaved his fingers through hers. "You're right, saying I love you doesn't mean anything because I more than love you. I adore you Connie Beauchamp and there aren't the words to tell you just how I feel about you."

"As for cheating on you, there isn't a woman on this planet who could ever stop me from thinking about you. I'm not in this to leave you. When I asked you to marry me it's because the thought of not spending the rest of my life with you was something I didn't want to ever have to live through." She'd slowly raised her eyes back to his as a smile rested on his face.

"Now are you going to listen to me for long enough that we could actually have a conversation about our wedding?" "There's something I want to say first." He rolled his eyes, something he'd only started doing after spending time with her, as Connie sat forwards and placed her lips gently to his. It was soft and neither made a move to take it any further. When she finally sat back, she rested a hand against his cheek "Thank you."

Sometime later Connie and Jacob were sitting on the sofa surrounded by various pieces of paper. There were things scattered across the table as Jacob sat with the laptop on his lap with several tabs open, while Connie looked through a long list of names. "You really want all these people there?"

Jacob shrugged as he turned his attention back to her. "Why who were you thinking about inviting?" Connie let the piece of paper rest on her lap as she looked off into the distance. "I'm not exactly hard up on friends am I? As for family, I doubt there's any that would bother to turn up-" "Now we both know that's a lie." She frowned as she looked up at him before he took a new piece of paper and started writing names down.

He hid it from her until he was finished and she pulled it from his grasp. There were three names written which caused her to smile both internally and visibly. _Grace, Elliot, Charlie._ Those three names meant more to her than a whole extended family ever could. "Point taken." She rolled her eyes as a smile started to form on her face. She hated to admit it but sometimes Jacob knew her too well.

"You know, you never did answer me… About what sort of girl you are." Connie laughed before sitting back and crossing her legs on the sofa. "I guess you could say I'm a little both. I don't want anything deeply religious but I want something which means a lot to both of us." Jacob turned the laptop to her. "So this is out of the question?" He showed her a picture of an old church in the middle of nowhere. She gently pushed against his shoulder as he laughed and clicked on another.

"This is going to sound ridiculous after we've spent the last few hours doing all of this… But what would you think about going away to get married? I mean it's just an idea, we don't have to." Connie seemed to sit back and really contemplate the idea.

Sun, sea, sand, only the closest family who were truly happy to see them both with each other. There weren't really any draw backs to the idea. It might be expensive, but she could cover that no problem. As she sat thinking, she didn't realise Jacob had continued to talk.

"When I last went on holiday with my parents, we went to this beach which stretched for miles. It was beautiful there, the trees hung over one end of the beach where there were some large rocks stretching out into the water. You could see right to the floor no matter how deep it was, it was incredible-" "It sounds perfect." Connie then realised he had some photos up and it was breathtaking. No matter how well-described nothing could prepare you for the true site of this place.

"I guess that's one thing sorted then, now we just have to arrange the other 50,000 details-" "You mean you really want to do it?" Connie smiled as she looked up at him. "Escaping to this place with you, I don't it gets much better than that." Before she could even move Jacob had jumped off the sofa and pulled Connie into a hug spinning around. "I love you so much-" "I love you too. I can't wait to finally marry you Jacob."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Here's another update, I hope to get lots written for this across this week so that I can regularly update this while settling back into university again :) Thanks for the support so far, hope you all enjoy this update**

Connie was sitting in her office at work after finishing all the paperwork she had left to do. The department was quiet and there were more than enough staff in to cover the hours. She sat back in the chair before an email buzzed on her computer.

She clicked into it and smiled when she noticed the title. _Booking Confirmation: Banyan Tree, Ocean View Pool Villa, Seychelles._ Connie and Jacob had spent the last week looking at pictures of various hotels along the beach front but hadn't found anything which jumped out at them, they all just seemed nice. But late last night they'd fallen across something and Connie had decided to try for it straight away.

It was a beautiful villa which looked out over the beach below. Not only were the views incredible, but the place itself was amazing. They had the whole place to themselves too, well sort of…

" _I don't know Jacob, I mean it's amazing and I would love to spend a week here but it's for a group of people not two." He seemed to consider something for a moment before Connie interrupted him. "We'll just have to keep looking-" "What if we had a group?"_

 _She turned herself to face him properly as he spoke again. "We're making this a small wedding with those around us who mean the most. Why not make it a small getaway for them as well… Get this place and spend the time together."_

 _Connie had assumed that Jacob would want to spend the time together before getting back to celebrate with everyone else. "You don't have to pretend to want that-" "I'm not. Con, I think it would be the best wedding we could ever have. Look it sleeps at least 15. That's you, me and Grace. Charlie and Elliot, my Aunt and sister, and my two nieces. There's still room after that."_

" _Okay, but I want a say in those last few people-" "Okay." Connie smiled as they looked at the number of people the villa slept. It was meant for 15-20 people and they had 9. She added Tess to the list before sighing and finishing it with the last few people. Jacob rested a hand against hers stopping her even though she'd already finished. "Are you sure-" "Just shut up and accept it."_

 _The final list read: Connie, Jacob, Grace, Elliot, Charlie, Tess, Elisha (Jacob's Aunt), Brianna (Jacob's sister), Anya and Jessica (Jacob's nieces), Lofty, Robyn, Rita and Iain._

" _You would have Rita at our wedding?" Connie laughed looking back to him. "I know you two are good friends, as you are with Iain and the others so I don't see how it's fair to stop them from being there for you." Jacob leant down and kissed her gently before he smiled down at her. "What about you-" "Everyone I need will be there."_

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs Beauchamp, there was a message that you wanted to see us?" Connie smiled and nodded as Tess and Charlie stepped into the office and closed the door. "It's nothing serious, sit down." She smiled warmly at them both before beginning to feel funny. She thought there might be several feelings, but never nerves.

"As you know Staff N- Jacob and I are getting married but we've decided to go away and do it… I-I wanted to know if you'd both be there, for me. There's a few others from the department that we're going to ask but you're really the only ones I have, besides Grace and Elliot." Charlie smiled as Tess looked across at him.

There had been a few times they'd seen the vulnerable Connie and she seemed to be making a small appearance again now. "Of course we'd be there for you Connie." Tess stood up as Connie did the same and gently hugged the clinical lead. It seemed like a weight from her shoulders asking them, she didn't have a lot of people on her side in life, but knowing they would be there for her meant a lot.

"Charlie before you go, there's something else I need to ask you." Tess smiled and left the office, closing the door quietly behind them. Connie was visibly shaking as Charlie looked at her. "You know, whatever it is it can't be as bad as wanting to spend your wedding with an old man like me." Connie smiled briefly as she sat beside him on the sofa.

This was the hardest thing for her, and she had no idea why she'd spoke up now. It was still so early, she had time to do this but she knew if she kept leaving it, she'd never ask. "Charlie would you give me away?" He knew she wanted to obviously ask him something, but this had never crossed his mind.

Charlie was speechless for a few moments, causing Connie to panic and think she should never have asked. "You know when you started here, I knew it would never be easy. I knew that there would be sparks and I was pretty right about that… But one thing I never thought I'd see was the day Connie Beauchamp felt nervous about talking to me."

"I'm not nerv-" "I'm not blind. You're an amazing woman Connie, and you know I look at you as a daughter. I'd love to do it, it would be an honour." Before she could speak he reached forward and hugged her as she collapsed onto his shoulder, her emotions finally getting the better of her.

"So Queen B how about we go home aaannnd I didn't know anyone else was in here… Is everything alright sweet cheeks?" he dropped to his knee beside her when he realised there were tears falling down her cheeks. Gently he rested a hand upon her knee as she nodded. "I'll leave you two to talk." Charlie smiled as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I asked Charlie to give me away at the wedding… I know we hadn't talked about it-" "You should have said and I'd have been here with you. I know how hard that would have been for you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest as he hugged her tight to him. "I love you so much, I want this day to be perfect for you."

In small steps, with one thing at a time, the wedding seemed to be forming but there was something Jacob wanted to do for her which he knew she wouldn't admit to wanting if he asked.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **The wedding will be up shortly and the whole week will be spread across several chapters :) Hope you enjoy this, trying to regain some of the bitchy Connie again as well!**

Another couple of weeks had passed and the list of things to do was shrinking considerably. The wedding would be in early April, and all the staff who they'd asked had had holiday granted to them. Jacob and Connie had asked Robyn, Lofty, Rita and Iain together which was definitely an interesting sight.

 _They all stood together in the staffroom as Connie wandered in. "What's this?" Jacob crossed the room and stood in front of his fiancée. "I figured we should probably ask them all now." Connie briefly looked across his shoulder before taking his hand and going back towards them._

" _So you guys up for a holiday?" Lofty and Robyn exchanged smiles with each other before answering. "Stupid question, obviously!" Rita and Iain were a little less enthusiastic and a little more dubious of what was going on._

" _That's not exactly what I'd thought you'd say Jacob, thanks." Connie was starting to regret her decision to invite the four of them along more and more. "There is a catch though-" "Here we go-" "Oh shut up Nurse Freeman and instead of thinking I've got a vendetta against you listen for once in your life." Rita was ready to erupt into an argument with her when Jacob stepped forward slightly and finished._

" _We want to invite you to our wedding… It's just a few people but I, we would like you there." Rita's eyes fell to Connie almost instantly, as though she was trying to make sure this was actually a genuine question. "Yes Rita, it's not a completely ridiculous idea. Just because we have our differences doesn't mean I wouldn't want you to be there for a friend-" "I'd hardly say we're-" "I meant Jacob."_

 _Iain was trying to suppress the smile on his face as Rita slowly began to smile. Whether it was because she was happy about the prospect of a holiday with Iain or the shock of seeing Connie smile in the same room as her she wasn't sure. "Okay then, I guess we should really try and get along then-" "One thing at a time, yeah?" Connie turned her back as she began to talk before disappearing to her office again, leaving Jacob with an excited group of nurses and paramedic to explain the details._

Everything had been sorted, all bar dresses for Connie and Grace, the music that they'd play and (not to Connie's knowledge) a few extra guests. "Hey Charlie, you seem like the kinda guy to know. Has Connie got any other close family?" Charlie stopped what he was doing and looked up to Jacob. "She was an only child, and both of her parents passed away… I don't really know of anyone else that she still speaks to in her family."

The pair discussed things about Connie that Jacob had never even heard before and it fascinated him how well Charlie seemed to know her after what was really only a short time.

As the shift drew to an end Connie was met by Jacob at the entrance. "Your shift finished hours ago why are you still here?" He smiled as he reached his arms around her waist. "I decided to wait for my future wife to finish so we could go get dinner together, is that okay with you?" "Jacob you didn't have to do that-" "I wanted to… Come on, the table's booked for 20 minutes so we should get going."

Sitting down in a quiet corner of the restaurant Connie smiled across at him. "So what's the occasion?" Jacob shrugged sitting back. "I thought it would be nice, we don't get to do it anymore and it seemed like somewhere to get away from wedding planning for a while." Connie smiled knowing how much he had hated the finer details of planning.

The evening drifted past slowly as they relaxed in each other's company. "I promise that after we're married, we'll make more time for nights like these. With Grace as well." Connie couldn't believe her luck in finding someone like Jacob. He looked after her and always made sure that everything she wanted or needed was there for her.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **Sorry that this wasn't updated Friday or yesterday! Got caught up with work and didn't have a chance to post during the day, so in some attempt to make up for it here's a few updates!**

 **Hope you enjoy this, please review :)**

Connie was lying in bed entangled with Jacob when her phone started ringing loudly. She groaned before rolling over and reaching for it, slowly answering. "Hello Connie Beauch-"

Jacob was beginning to wake up as he realised she was no longer speaking after answering the phone. _"I know we haven't spoken for a while but were you ever planning on telling me about this new man you happen to be marrying… I found out through speaking to Grace last weekend!"_

Connie released her breath and smiled as Jacob sat beside her watching her. "Isabella, it wasn't intentional-" _"Just because I'm not round there to talk sense into you doesn't mean I don't care anymore Connie."_ Jacob remained phased by the conversation as he had no idea who the woman on the other end of the phone was.

"Hang on a minute, I'm getting a puzzled look from beside me…" Connie glanced to Jacob "Morning sweet cheeks, and who's got my fiancée's attention so early in the morning?" She smiled as he leant in and kissed her lightly before sitting back. "It's Grace's auntie-" "You have a sister!?" Connie shook her head "Not exactly… Isabella is Sam's sister, we got on better than Sam and I ever did."

Connie put the phone onto speaker before talking. "You're on speaker Isabella-" _"Well then I guess I should say hello to the man who's managed to turn you soft."_ Jacob laughed as he watched Connie roll her eyes.

The three of them spoke for almost an hour before Jacob came out with what he had wanted to say all along. "I'm going to interrupt here as I know she's not going to say it herself… Why don't you and your daughter come to the wedding? There's room in the villa still and it would be lovely to meet you-" Jacob was met with a look from Connie but Isabella answered first. _"That would be amazing, me and Lottie would love to… And you can stop pulling that face at him Beauchamp because I know you will be."_

" _Anyway I best be off, I guess I'll see you in a few months Jacob. Connie I'll speak to you soon when I've arranged flights with Charlotte and Grace."_ "Okay, thank you Isabella, I'll see you soon." As soon as she was gone Connie turned to Jacob. "I'm sorry, I know how you are but I figured she should be there… I saw your face when you realised it was her on the phone and I knew she had to be there."

Rather than say anything else Connie closed the space between them and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you-" "What was that, did Connie Beauchamp just thank someone?" She punched his chest before he pushed her back against the bed and kissed her deeply.

It was already March and Connie was stressing over the wedding being just a week away. Everyone's flights were booked and the list of people had gotten slightly longer after Jacob's doing. The final guest list read: _Connie, Jacob, Grace, Isabella, Charlotte, Elliot, Charlie, Tess, Elisha, Brianna, Anya, Jessica, Lofty, Robyn, Rita, Iain, Alicia and Ethan._

Jacob had asked Alicia along after noticing how well she got on with Connie, it only seemed fair that they ask along Ethan as they had been together for the last few months. Connie met the idea with open arms and was beginning to finally look forward to the concept of getting on the plane and escaping Holby for a few days.

"Are you ready to go?" Connie looked up to Rita and Alicia standing in her doorway. Connie opened her mouth to speak but Rita cut her off. "Yeah we didn't knock, get used to it and get off your arse and out the ED." She picked up her bag and shut down the computer wandering away and out of the department with the other women. They hadn't been the best of friends at any point in their time at Holby together, but they had a mutual understanding now which to anyone else would seem just as bitchy as before. However they wouldn't admit it, but they were starting to get along.

Jacob bumped into Connie at the entrance and moved his hands to her waist. "Hey muscles, slacking already?" He winked at her before gently kissing her. "You heading off?" She nodded as Alicia ran back over and tugged on Connie's arm separating the pair. "Sorry, places to be and everything… Come on!" Jacob laughed and smiled at Rita knowing where they were off to and why there was such a rush.

Connie had an appointment just outside of Holby at a dress-makers in order have the final fittings. There were no bridesmaids, other than Grace, but they had both chosen dresses from the shop which they were collecting today.

"Why were you so eager to get me here quickly anyway?" Alicia faltered slightly not knowing what to say so Rita interrupted. "Well if we were late it's certain you'd have blamed me somehow so figured I'd stop it from happening." Connie just rolled her eyes as they stopped outside the window.

They all got out of the car and walked inside to be greeted by several warm faces. "Hello ladies, you must be Connie?" She smiled and was walked through the room with Rita and Alicia to be faced with the dress she'd chosen weeks before hanging in front of her. "Do you want to follow me and we'll get it on."

Connie sighed before putting her bag down on the sofa and walking into the room next door. The dress was a light chiffon material with little detailing. It was a strapless dress which was tightly fitted across her chest before coming to a jewelled band which they had added but she was unsure of whether she'd wear it on the day. From here it loosely fell to the floor just covering her toes.

Her dark brunette hair fell in curls and contrasted with the white dress perfectly. Looking down at herself she couldn't quite believe that she was getting married again and hopefully for the final time. "It looks beautiful, are you ready to go and show them?" Connie nodded as she picked the front of her dress up carefully and started walking out. She was wearing her heels from work at the moment but planned to have a white lace pair for the day.

Connie stepped into the room looking down at the floor before she glanced up and froze in place. She clasped her hands to her mouth as tears pricked her eyes realising who was sitting in front of her.

Beside Rita and Alicia who both had huge smiles on their faces, at both her reaction and the sight of the dress, sat Isabella, Charlotte and Grace. Connie continued to walk out as Grace got up and ran over to her. She bent down and hugged her daughter as the tears fell freely down her cheeks. Rita couldn't help but begin to see another side to the woman she argued with so frequently.

"What are you doing here?" Grace smiled as she moved away from her Mum and sat beside the other women again. "Jacob and Issy sorted it so that we were home before flying with you." Connie smiled at the other woman as everyone began commenting on the dress.

"Connie you look beautiful, I'm so happy that you're finally getting married!" She laughed as she turned around and looked into the mirrors that surrounded her. There was no way of denying that the dress looked good, and in just over a week she'd be wearing it to walk along the sandy beach towards Jacob with the people who meant most to them all around.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Connie and Jacob were finishing off putting the last of their things into their suitcases. "So then sweet cheeks, what do you fancy doing on our last day here?" She smiled as she closed the suitcase standing it up. "I have to be in work in an hour-" "You can't be serious?"

She ignored him walking through to the bathroom brushing out her hair. As she walked back Jacob stood in the doorway of the bathroom but she just dodged past him to pick up her jacket and put her shoes on.

"So what time are you home sweet cheeks?" Connie stood straight after pulling her jacket on and flicking her hair down her back. "I should be home by 10 but it will depend on how many staff are in tonight-" "We fly tomorrow morning, you need to sleep tonight. Please try come home at a human time?" She was ready to dismiss him again before his lips pressed firmly against hers and his hands settled on her sides.

Over time Connie still hadn't managed to be able to resist him. Every time he did this, she became powerless and he knew it. She returned the kiss as he deepened it holding onto her waist and pulling her closer. When he parted from her lips he spoke quietly that if they'd been any further apart she wouldn't have heard. "I love you, please try?" Connie just nodded before he kissed her again.

She smiled as he moved back from her and looked down. When she finally regained her composure she picked up her phone and keys walking for the bedroom door. "Don't forget to pack everything-" "Would I ever?" With a roll of her eyes she left Jacob upstairs, grabbed her back and left for the ED.

Isabella, Charlotte and Grace were travelling with Jacob and Connie to the airport in the morning and so were staying at the house for the night. Charlie and Tess were picking up Rita and Iain before making their way to the airport while everyone else was making their own way there. Jacob's family were getting another flight to them due to travelling times to the airport.

Jacob sat at home doing nothing but thinking about the wedding which would be happening in a few days time. He couldn't wait for Connie to become his wife and knowing that soon he could call her that was an insane thought.

Connie strutted into the department with a neutral expression on her face. Several members of staff cowered in her presence while a few spoke up and said hello. She briefly greeted them but went into her office straight away, only one person having the nerve to confront her about what was wrong.

She huffed before putting her bag down at the knock of the door. "Come in-" she carried on putting her things down and taking her coat off before he spoke. "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong Charlie, now please could you leave me to get on with the pile of paperwork I have to do before…"

"Before what? The wedding-" "No, just before Guy or Hansen has anything else about my 'slacking' and 'bad management' of the department." Charlie sat opposite Connie and watched her as she tried ignoring him while flicking through paperwork.

Connie pretended to be reading while the other man sat there, knowing full well she wasn't. Instead she sighed putting it all down and falling back in her chair. "I can't do it Charlie…" He frowned unsure of what she was referencing. "What the paperwork-" "No." They both smiled as he tried to lighten the mood a little.

"I don't do happy and love Charlie… I can't pretend like I'm okay going through with this when I'm not." Connie kept the cold exterior on show although she knew she didn't need to with Charlie, she couldn't have people thinking she was weak. "What do you mean you're not okay with this?" "I don't think I can marry him Charlie."

Connie stood up and began pacing across the office biting her lip with her arms folded tightly across her chest as though it was the only thing holding her together. Charlie rose and stepped in her line of travel holding his hands out to her to stop her for a moment.

"Connie, I've watched you around him too much for you to tell me you don't do happy. Every time you're with him, no matter how much you try and deny it to me or yourself, that smile appears on your face which you desperately try hide." As Connie thought about it she felt her lips curving in an upwards direction. "That feeling you have right now, thinking about what I just said… That's love and pure adoration for him Connie, so don't let the other half of you that was hurt so much in the past dictate your life now."

There was no-one else in the world who could ever get through to Connie, speaking to her like that and live through it except Charlie. He seemed to say the right thing to her whenever she needed it, to get her to see sense. Charlie was her rock in this department and it was now she was realising that.

"Thank you-" "There's no need to thank me… I'm just doing what any father for all intensive purposes would do. Now promise me one thing." Connie didn't speak but he knew she was listening. "If you're scared or nervous once we're on that plane tomorrow then come and talk to me because panicking once we're there is going to help nobody." She smiled and nodded once before Charlie hugged her as there was a second knock at the door.

"Sorry Mrs Beauchamp you're needed in resus." Connie nodded to Rita in the doorway who disappeared as quickly as she appeared. The two walked together from the office into the department. "You know that's one of the last times you'll hear that-" "Don't remind me Charlie-" "You love knowing that." She smiled pausing outside the doors of resus as he walked the opposite way before she went in and the Doctor in her took over.

By 8 o'clock the department was quiet. She considered staying on and getting through some more paperwork before remembering what she had promised Jacob earlier that morning.

 _Why have you suddenly gone so soft, you never let anyone control your life before. You need to put your job first, not something which will probably hurt you and end in tears just like all the other times. Where's the Mrs Beauchamp that everyone feared to even be under the gaze of?_

Every time she thought about work and Jacob those same questions were there. Connie had changed, and she wasn't sure it was even a conscious choice. Yes she wanted the best for the department, and her career meant a lot but Charlie made her listen to her heart for a change. "Sorry, a few of us are heading for a quiet drink. I thought maybe you could do with it after today." Charlie waited for a response and was shocked to see her stand up and walk towards him.

"Thank you for everything you've done Charlie. I don't think tomorrow would even be happening if it wasn't for some of the things you've said to me." They walked quietly across to the bar before Connie stopped. "I just want to phone Jacob and let him know where I am, he'll think I'm still working otherwise." Charlie nodded and went inside to get them a drink.

 _Hey, I've gone to the pub for a drink with Charlie but I'll be home soon. It was a difficult day, awkward patients you know. I won't be out long. Connie x_ She lied about the reasoning behind a bad day but she didn't see any reason to worry Jacob with her hiccup earlier.

Once inside Connie sat down realising there were a few more people than she had thought. Charlie smiled opposite her sat with Tess, Robyn, Lofty, Ethan, Alicia, Rita, Iain, Zoe, Max, Lily and Dylan. "We just wanted to say good luck for Wednesday and offer congratulations to you before you go." Connie smiled across at Zoe. They'd never been the best of friends and they weren't exactly pals now but there was an understanding there.

"Thank you-" "To Connie and Jacob. A pairing that nobody could have thought of but one which was definitely going to happen!" In less than 12 hours most of them would be sitting on a plane, probably nervous as hell in anticipation for the next 7 days.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Connie sat nervously in one of the blue chairs of the foyer at the airport. They'd checked in and were waiting for the last few to arrive. She sat alone while Jacob disappeared to the toilet, Tess, Rita and Iain were getting themselves a drink while Isabella got breakfast for Charlotte and Grace.

Charlie came and sat beside Connie after checking himself in. "Hey, where's Jacob got to?" She glanced sideways realising he was talking to her. "Sorry… He's gone to the bathroom, wouldn't be surprised if he had run away-" "Stop being so pessimistic… He loves you."

She smiled back at Charlie as she saw Ethan and Alicia wander in with Lofty and Robyn. "Hey Mrs Beauchamp-" "Really call me Connie, we're not at work." Alicia smiled before walking straight up to the clinical lead and hugged her. It took Connie by surprise but she gently copied the younger woman. "I'm so happy you invited me and Ethan along… I can't wait to see you two together."

Jacob wandered back across the room and smiled towards the group who had just arrived and were now checking themselves in. "I'll give you two a few minutes, hell you won't get many of those once we're there." Connie smiled as one man walked away from her before the other sat beside her. "I thought you could do with one of these."

He handed Connie a coffee and smiled as she took it gratefully. "Thank you. How are you feeling?" Jacob sat back. "Me? I'm about to marry the most gorgeous woman in the world, under the sun with the people closest to us. I think I'm pretty good sweet cheeks, are you though?" Connie smiled and nodded her head. "You know, I think I am… It's taken a while to feel this way but I can't wait for tomorrow."

At 5:23 they were boarding the plane and preparing for the 11 hour flight. Connie was sitting beside the window with Charlie the other side of her. Across from them was Tess, Isabella, Charlotte and Grace. In front was Alicia and Ethan while Jacob, Robyn, Lofty and Elliot sat several rows behind. Rita and Iain were tucked into a window space near to the others and soon enough they were taking off.

Charlie spent the first few hours speaking to Connie keeping her mind occupied. He could see she was drifting off to sleep so went quiet for a little while. Charlie began feeling tired himself before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Jacob smiling and carefully got up so he could take his place.

Gently he manoeuvred an arm around his fiancée's shoulders. Connie woke up a little looking to the hand across her shoulder and smiling noticing who it was. Rather than say anything Connie held onto his hand and curled her legs up onto the chair, leaning her head onto his chest as she closed her eyes again.

Jacob smiled looking down at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Grace watched from across the plane as her Mum slept before turning back to Charlotte and talking. Everyone was peacefully enjoying the flight and the time gently moved forwards.

The plane landed in Takamaka, Seychelles at 8pm local time. They were now 4 hours ahead of Holby and so everyone was beginning to get hungry. Jacob had woken Connie up to get her to put her seatbelt on as they came in to land.

They all agreed to meet outside the airport after collecting their luggage. Connie had spoken to the owner of the villa who had agreed to organise transport for them. As they stepped outside the sun was setting but the heat was still surrounding them. Connie noticed how happy Jacob looked which caused her to smile. "That's us over there…" She pointed towards a small coach which was over the road.

"Banyan Tree Villa? You must be Connie, I'm Josh it's nice to meet you." They shook hands before he opened up the side of the coach so their bags could all be loaded before they all got in. It was just under an hour's drive from the airport but the views were incredible on the way up to the villa.

On arrival Josh helped unload the coach before passing the keys to Connie. "It's all yours for a week… Your room is the one that we can see from here, that balcony is from your room. Furthest on the left upstairs. I hope you all enjoy your week, I'll see you next Tuesday."

Jacob took Connie's suitcase from her, he had only packed a bag which was on his back. She refused but instead told her to go in first. She didn't need telling twice. Connie went straight to the front door and let them all inside.

They walked into a large open space. In front of them was a sitting area with a TV on the far wall. Large glass windows went from floor to ceiling along the left side of the wall which looked out across the city. Following it around to the side you came to a large wooden staircase leading to all the bedrooms.

Also on the ground floor was a door which led to the open veranda. There were enough large, plush seats outside for all of them before you came to swimming pool. It was huge and from the furthest wall of the pool you could look out over the beach below them. The view was amazing from down here but upstairs was incredible.

All the rooms were big but Connie had seen nothing like the room she'd be sharing with Jacob. She'd waited for him to come upstairs and he scooped her into his arms as she laughed before pushing the door open and stepping inside. It had a four-poster king size bed in the centre of one wall. There were white drapes falling from the pillars of the bed before she noticed the rose petals which had been scattered along the floor and bed.

Off to the left was an ensuite bathroom. The bath was one of the biggest either of them had seen and she couldn't wait to use it. The other side of the bedroom was two large, glass doors which opened up onto the balcony Josh had pointed out. From there you could see for miles across the cliff. The view was breathtaking as Connie leant against the railings of the balcony.

Jacob stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder smiling. "It's a beautiful view." Connie nodded "It really is incredible, you can see everything from here-" "I meant you…" Jacob pressed his lips to the side of Connie's neck before she turned around with her back against the balcony. He leant down and pushed his lips onto hers before hearing several people whistling and calling from below. Connie looked down and noticed everyone sitting in the chairs around the pool smiling.

They were undoubtedly in paradise here and Connie was sure, for one reason or another, it would definitely be a week for them all to remember.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was turning 9 o'clock on their first evening in the Seychelles and everyone was waiting downstairs before heading along the beach for dinner. All the women were wearing dresses as it was still so warm outside.

Connie walked with her hand entwined with Jacob's slightly behind everyone else. "Jacob, what's happening with your Aunt and sister-" "Don't worry it's under control sweet cheeks." He smiled that sly grin he had before finishing the walk to the restaurant.

They'd been sat down for almost an hour and were all eating whilst the conversation flowed between them. Connie had feared that this would be awkward, she wasn't one for exactly socialising, especially with staff members but nobody seemed to care tonight.

"Con, I'm going to get drinks did you want something?" She shook her head smiling as he left the table while she turned to Grace. "Everything okay sweetheart?" Grace smiled nodding towards her Mum. "Is the wedding tomorrow?" Connie thought about it smiling. "Yes why?" Grace just shrugged "Just wanted to wear my dress." Connie laughed before Jacob returned to the table passing out various glasses down the table.

Once they'd finished their drinks everyone was stuffed. Jacob had decided to walk everyone back a different way to the villa which led them along the sea front.

"It really is beautiful here Jacob… Thank you for doing all of this for me-" "No need to thank me sweet cheeks. Do you really think I'd turn all this down?" They smiled at each other before Jacob rested his arm around her shoulders while Connie's arm went around his waist.

"It's strange seeing Mrs Beauchamp so, relaxed." Alicia walked along holding hands with Ethan as Robyn and Lofty joined them. "It is good to see another side of her though, right Rita?" Iain smiled as Rita sighed from the other side of them. "I guess so-" "One you could maybe get on with-" "I can hear you all you know, I haven't lost my hearing since leaving the ED! Or my senses for that matter…"

Alicia smiled as they all walked together, everyone was happy enough in this strange situation they'd somehow found themselves in. It wasn't a hard walk back to the villa but once back several people collapsed around the various sofas.

Jacob walked with Connie outside onto the veranda and sat down holding onto her hands. "I wanted to talk to you before my family get here… I know you, and I know as soon as they're here you're going to panic about them not liking you. I just want you to know that there is no chance of that ever happening, it's obvious you're the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

Connie smiled as she leaned into Jacob's hug. "I love you beautiful and they'll see that as soon as they see us." He placed his lips on hers quickly before they stood up and went back to everyone else.

It was 10:30 and so Connie had taken Grace and Charlotte upstairs to their room. "Now you two make sure you get some sleep tonight because I'm going to need my two bridesmaids on top form tomorrow-" "BRIDESMAIDS!?" Both girls sat up with smiles on their faces looking at Connie. "Did I not tell you? Every bride needs her bridesmaids and I've got my perfect princesses for that." Grace and Charlotte had jumped out of their beds and hugged Connie. "I love you Mum-" "I love you Auntie Connie and Jacob seems nice."

Downstairs Robyn, Lofty, Rita and Iain were sat inside with some music quietly playing on the TV while having a few drinks. Tess and Charlie were sat on the chairs under the shelter of the veranda while Ethan and Alicia sat beside the pool talking.

"Do you think you'll ever get married Ethan?" He smiled as he looked out across the landscape. "I'm not sure…" Alicia's smile faded a little before he spoke again. "Do you want to get married one day?" She turned to face him smiling as he held onto her hand again. "Who knows, maybe someday I'll play my cards right and the perfect doctor would want to." She rested her head against Ethan's shoulder as they looked across the beach.

Elliot was waiting on the stairs for Connie to finish with the girls. She stepped out of the room and down the first few stairs before sitting beside him. "Elliot why are you sitting alone out here like a recluse?" He laughed as she smiled slightly. He rested a hand on her knee causing her to look up to him. She had always tried to keep her façade with him but never succeeded.

"I can tell he really makes you happy Connie. I know that it's not the same as hearing the words from him, but your Father would be proud of you. And if it's any consolation, so am I." Connie surprised him by wrapping her arms about his neck and hugging him. "Thank you." He smiled before she sat up and quickly got up from the stairs.

"Now are you going to attempt to talk to other people, if I'm having to socialise then so are you." He laughed at how she went from one mood to the other to hide herself away from those in the other rooms.

Elliot walked with Connie past the guys in the living room to sit with Tess and Charlie. "Where's Jacob?" Connie looked about not seeing him but Charlie reassured her, slightly. "His family arrived so he's helping them inside." Connie's stomach was doing somersaults but she suppressed the feeling remaining where she was.

Connie moved to sit next to the pool with the water covering her legs. She moved her feet slowly through the water as it cooled her down.

"Aunt Elisha-" "Look at you Jay, a fully grown man. Come here son and give me a hug." He smiled as he bent down and embraced his Aunt before noticing his sister behind her with his nieces. "It's good to see you Brianna-" "You too Jacob. Do you mind if I take the girls straight to their room, they need to sleep. Do you think Connie would mind?" He shook his head and showed them inside and up to the rooms to put their things away.

Jacob's nieces had their own room next door to Grace and Charlotte. Jacob walked back downstairs with Elisha and Brianna before briefly introducing them to everyone in the living room. "Guys this is my Aunt Elisha and sister Brianna. These are some of our friends from back home."

Jacob could see Elisha looking around and smiled. "She's not in here Aunt Elisha." He paused in the door way of the veranda looking out at Connie by the pool. The blue lights surrounding it made her look even more beautiful. Brianna stopped beside Jacob and smiled before whispering to him. "That's her isn't it?"

He jumped slightly not realising she was there. "She's gorgeous Jacob-" "I know, I couldn't believe my luck when she let me take her out the first time. I still can't believe it." Jacob pulled his eyes away from his fiancée long enough to get Elisha and Brianna outside to meet Charlie, Tess and Elliot.

"Aunt Elisha, Brianna this is Tess, like the Mum of the ED." Tess smiled saying hello before he moved to Elliot. "This is Elliot. I think he's one of the only people to have known Con for so many years and survived it." Jacob laughed as Elliot smiled back. "He's also one of the four most important people in her life-" "Four?"

Jacob smiled to his Aunt. "There's Elliot, myself, her beautiful and talented daughter Grace… And the man beside us. This is Charlie, he's giving Connie away to me tomorrow and is like a father to Con." Charlie greeted the women before Jacob turned and began to walk to the pool. "Wait here for two seconds…"

He passed Ethan and Alicia smiling before Connie noticed him. "Hey, oh my gosh I'm so sorry I haven't come over… I didn't-" "Shh, it's fine sweet cheeks." He offered his hand to Connie who took it and realised how close she was to him once standing. "You know I forget how short you are without your heels-" "Say that again and you'll be in the pool, fully clothed I don't care." He laughed before placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

They didn't need to move because once Jacob looked to his Aunt and sister they came over to them. "Aunt Elisha, Brianna. This is Connie my fiancée." She smiled towards the women but wasn't sure what to say before Elisha spoke up.

"Well may the lord strike me down, Jacob she's absolutely beautiful. Where did you find this one?" Connie felt her cheeks flush red as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "We work together Aunt Elisha, Connie's a consultant-" "How did you manage to make her fall for you?"

Connie smiled as she felt Jacob's fingers intertwine with hers. "Actually..." Connie raised her eyes to look at him smiling before finishing her sentence. "I'm his boss-" "Jacob Charles Masters you didn't tell us this!" Connie smiled and folded her arms against her chest raising an eyebrow. "He didn't?" Jacob rolled his eyes as his Aunt pulled Connie into a hug. "It's brilliant to finally meet you sweetheart… Jacob has told me so much about you, he certainly wasn't lying when he said you were the prettiest girl he thinks has ever existed."

The three women sat beside the pool talking as Jacob sat back and watched. Connie seemed relaxed around them and he was glad to see that they obviously approved of his choice in woman.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next morning rolled around slowly and Connie woke up peacefully beside Jacob. It took a few minutes to adjust to the heat and sunlight surrounding them before she remembered. _The wedding is today!_ Connie moved suddenly and fell out of the bed with a small, quiet scream not realising how close to the edge she was.

Jacob sat upright and looked across as she sat up. "What the-" "Hey" she said nonchalantly as if she wasn't sitting on the floor. He laughed as Connie smiled across at him. "Do I want to ask why you're on the floor sweet cheeks, especially when the bed is bigger than anything else we've ever slept in!?" She stood up smiling still before kneeling on the bed beside Jacob.

"We're getting married this afternoon…" The same smile that was on Connie's face now spread to his before she kissed him. More carefully than before, she moved her legs to rest either side of his with her lips still attached to his.

Rita and Iain woke up entwined with one another. They'd been put into separate rooms but during the night Rita had moved across to Iain's room. It was obvious that things were going on between the pair but they hadn't come out with it to anyone yet. "Morning, when did you get here?"

She smiled as Iain's arms remained around her body. "I came in last night, I couldn't sleep and thought I'd come and see you but you were already out." Iain smiled looking across at Rita. "Well I'm glad you did…"

Ethan was sitting outside at the table with Elisha, Charlie, Tess, Robyn and Lofty. Charlie was beginning to feel some nerves to make sure Connie's day went as smoothly as it could. Everyone was talking about the afternoon ahead with excitement and joy.

Inside Grace and Charlotte had met Anya and Jessica. "So, we're like cousins now?" Grace shrugged nodding. "I think so…" Before the girls could think anything else they went running out to the table where Brianna and Ethan had finished serving up some breakfast.

Alicia wandered downstairs in her pyjama shorts and a vest top smiling not realising how many people were already awake. "Morning Alicia-" "Hey." Ethan hugged her after admiring her for a little while. They sat down with the others as she apologised. "Sorry, I didn't realise everyone was up already-" "Not everyone…" Robyn pointed up to the balcony where they could hear someone laughing.

"Jacob! No… No… Please, don't… Jacob!" He had hold of her waist and had been trying to get information out of her from last night. Jacob began to tickle her and she burst out in laughter, struggling for breath and attempting to wriggle from his grasp. "If I tell you will you let me go?"

"Promise?" "Promise." Jacob let her sit up and she smiled leaning in to kiss him. "Your Aunt…" "Yeah-" "She told me…" Jacob looked at her waiting for her to speak before she jumped up from the bed and ran from the room. "Connie!" He got up and ran after her down the stairs.

"Good morning to you too!" Charlie smiled as Connie ran straight past everyone at the table as Jacob emerged through the doors. "Hey guys, how's the food?" Charlie smiled his eyes still resting on Connie. "Yeah it's good-" "Good."

Jacob walked towards Connie who ran around the side of the pool. People began talking again and eating breakfast while watching what the couple were doing. Jacob almost caught up to Connie but slipped on the side meaning she got away. "You never could keep up with me Jacob!" He rolled his eyes running after her back through the house.

Elliot came down the stairs to see Connie run by him, shortly followed by Jacob. "And the house has gone insane." He stepped outside to see everyone else and sat down beside Grace who hugged into him. "Uncle Elliot, is Mum going crazy?" He laughed along with Charlie and Tess who were sitting opposite them. "No she's just in love Grace, it can make you do some weird things sometimes-" "And she's always been crazy Grace, we both know that."

Connie came back outside again with Jacob only inches behind her. He reached a hand forwards and caught her wrist but she pulled it forwards meaning Jacob caught up to her before slipping over the edge of the pool. He didn't let go of Connie's hand so she fell in straight after him.

There were gasps from the table expecting a shouting Connie to come out of the water. Charlie, Rita and Elliot were trying to suppress their smiles while Grace, Charlotte, Jessica and Anya were all laughing.

"What was that for!?" Jacob laughed as Connie came up from under the water. "You deserved it Jakey-" "Aunt Elisha why did you tell her that!?" Connie laughed as she kept herself afloat in the water. Jacob turned to Connie and moved his arms around her waist, helping keep her head above the water. "Girls got to know about her husband before saying I do Jacob."

"I love you-" "I love you too." Connie smiled as Jacob kissed her again. People returned to the table and were sat chatting while the other two remained in the pool. Connie began to swim to the edge of the pool and lifted herself up onto the side. Jacob did the same before offering her his hands and pulling her to a standing position. "Breakfast?" She shook her head smiling as he went and sat down.

Connie stood by the pool squeezing the water from her t-shirt and hair before tying it up. "We've got a few hours before we need to be down at the reception so take your time." She leant against the wall beside Elliot and Grace smiling.

Soon enough everyone was finished with breakfast and began to move about the house. The kids sat inside watching TV and talking while everyone else began to get ready for the wedding. In a matter of hours they'd no longer be engaged, but married and somehow all nerves that Connie once had were gone. All she wanted was to be in his arms at the end of the day knowing he was always going to be hers.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Robyn, Rita and Alicia were all getting ready together in one of the bedrooms upstairs. They were all in long dresses with their hair tied up in various ways.

Elisha and Brianna were getting ready and helping Jessica and Anya into their dresses. Ethan, Lofty, Iain and Jacob were downstairs in suit trousers and shirts. "So you ready mate?" Iain patted Jacob on the shoulder as he stood next to him. "I've been ready since the day I met her." He smiled before disappearing upstairs to find everyone else.

He knocked on the door of their bedroom to be met with her voice. "Who is it?" "It's me-" "Don't come in!" He heard people moving about the room before she pulled it open slightly and stood in the gap. He looked down at her in her silk dressing gown with a smile on his face. "You know the things I could do to you right now-" "Jacob you're not funny." Connie shifted on her feet before Jacob closed the space between them. "I wasn't trying to be funny Queen B... I can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

She smiled before he pushed his lips on hers. "You should get going with everyone else…" He smiled knowing that one thing Connie had wanted was for him to not see the dress until the last minute. "Okay, for you… I'll see you in little bit sweet cheeks." He kissed her once more before going past all the bedrooms and getting everyone downstairs.

Once Connie heard the door close and the place go quite she let out a breath she'd been holding. "Let's get ready for a wedding." Connie smiled to Isabella across the room before nodding in response to her.

Grace and Charlotte were dressed in similar dresses. They were both a light blue colour which fitted in with the beach wedding perfectly. They weren't fitted dresses but it didn't matter because they both looked beautiful in them.

Isabella had on a floral fitted dress which came to just below her knees. Her hair was bundled up into a messy bun but somehow it still looked amazing. Connie wandered how she managed to look so flawless without any effort, it had always bugged her.

Isabella had plaited both Grace and Charlotte's hair. They had two braids going from the front of either side of their heads all the way down their backs. The two smaller girls wore sandals while Isabella had a pair of wedged heels on.

Connie had finished doing her make-up and was leaving her hair in the natural curls it was already in. Isabella rested a hand on her shoulder sensing she was a little nervous now. "Girls why don't you head downstairs and sit on the sofa for a minute while I help up here… Don't do anything to ruin your dresses though!"

"Come on, I'll help you into your dress…" Connie got up and let the dressing gown fall down her shoulders as she stepped into the white dress. She rested her hands on the front of the dress against her chest while Isabella laced up the dress at the back. "Breath in a second while I tie it up… Is that comfortable?" Connie let her breath go and focused on steadying herself for a few seconds. "It's fine, yeah."

Isabella tied it into a small bow in the small of Connie's back. The chiffon fell loosely from her waist down as she moved from Isabella to put her shoes on. Standing back up in front of the mirror Isabella appeared at her side. "You look incredible Connie, really." She smiled before picking up the light blue flower from the table beside them. "Turn around."

Connie did what she said before feeling Isabella pull some of her hair back from her face. She pinned it back with the flower before letting the rest of her hair fall in curls. Connie's make-up was simple, the main focus being her eyes. She wore a very light shade of blue, but it was very faint behind the black mascara across the lengths of her eyelashes.

"I think we're about ready." Connie nodded as Isabella pulled the door open and walked ahead of Connie downstairs. "Girls, are you ready? Oh hey, I didn't realise anyone else was here still." She smiled at Charlie who moved to wait for Connie.

As he watched her holding the front of her dress to wander down the stairs he smiled to himself admiring her. He felt an immense sense of pride when he looked at her, even if she wasn't really his daughter, it felt as though she was. "Wow Connie…" She smiled as she walked across the room to him.

Behind she realised Tess and Elliot were also still here. Elliot was as blown away as the others in the room and so not much was said before they left the villa. It was only a short walk back down to the beach and soon enough Connie stepped into the small reception area. She could see right through to wear everyone else was sitting out on the beach.

Jacob stood under an archway with Iain beside him smiling and talking. "Connie, we're going to go out. Good luck and don't forget just how beautiful you really do look today." Elliot hugged Connie before Tess did the same and they disappeared with Isabella.

"Okay, I think we're just about ready then…" As Charlie went to turn around Connie reached for his arm. "I can't do this." He looked at her noticing the trembling in her hands. "I don't think I can marry him Charlie." Connie visibly took a shaky breath before turning back around and walking out of the reception area, unbeknownst to Jacob.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 **Thanks for the reviews on this, I know I've kind of ruined some people's lives with that last chapter ;) So here's another update, sorry it's a little late this evening!**

She didn't know how long she'd been walking for, half an hour, longer? Either way the reception was far enough in the distance that it was no longer visible. Her make-up ran in black streaks down her cheeks as she walked through the crowds of people. Somewhere behind her she knew she could hear someone's voice, she'd know that voice anywhere but it wasn't stopping her. Nothing would.

 _Jacob knew something was wrong. Something was happening and it was obvious what that something was. He sighed before taking a quick glance towards the back where Charlie seemed to be looking a little breathless and upset. In that moment, in that moment he knew Connie had left him. He knew she'd gone without a word but he wasn't going to give her up without a fight._

 _Before anyone could stop him, Jacob slowly walked to Iain. "Iain, I need a favour-" "What's up?" Jacob spoke up before watching as Iain took the rings from his pocket. "Just like you asked me to, why do you ask?"_

" _Don't try and stop me, please." Iain looked at Jacob with a confused expression as he took one of the boxes from his hand before turning and walking down the aisle past Charlie. "Jacob I don't think this is a good idea-" "Nothing you could say will stop me from going after her." He started to run from the reception as people called after him._

In all honesty she couldn't think of a reason for why she was here. Why she had left him waiting for her. Connie sat in the sand looking out at the water. There was nobody around but she didn't care if anyone did see her like this. She loved him more than anyone else, she'd never felt this way but she always ran to the familiar. Ran away from her feelings and everything that would make her happy, it's what she did.

Jacob didn't know where he was going, he had no idea where she could be. It was a big place, and it wasn't exactly like either of them knew their way around. She shouldn't be hard to find, she'll be the one wearing white.

Just the thought caused his eyesight to waver. He couldn't think straight right now, all that was there was Connie. Why couldn't she say anything to him, why hadn't he noticed anything was off with her?

He stopped running and let his hands fall to his sides as everything suddenly began to catch up with him. She had left him, left him in the worst way possible. Their wedding day was supposed to be something they'd remember forever, not something he wanted to forget.

Jacob started running again, not caring about everyone around him. He reached the edge of a beach and looked out across the water. What if he never saw her again? He couldn't live without her, he wouldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had quietly spoken to Isabella and between them they got everyone back to the villa without many questions. It had been almost two hours and they'd heard nothing from either of them. Jacob's Auntie and sister were watching the children, distracting them with whatever they could to stop any impending questions.

It was getting dark as Charlie paced back and forth. "Sit down and rest Charlie, you're just going to tire yourself out." Tess tried to calm him down but it didn't seem to do much. "What if something's happened to her?" Tess tried to smile as he stopped beside her and sat down.

Elliot joined them outside as Iain, Lofty and Rita came back inside. Charlie stood up but he slowly sat back down as he noticed Iain shaking his head. They'd gone out to look for the pair but had no luck.

Another hour passed and everyone else returned to the villa, with no more luck than anyone before them. "They'll be alright Charlie, she's always alright." Charlie nodded briefly as his phone came to life. His eyes widened before he picked it up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Charlie I'm fine, please stop anyone from worrying I just needed some time away to think…" She looked down to her lap as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She listened to everything he said but it wasn't making any difference.

"Tell him I'm sorry Charlie-" "He's not here Connie. We haven't seen him since you left." For a moment Connie froze, it was like her heart stopped beating. Her sobs came out in broken fragments as her heart shattered.

Jacob had continued running for hours. He had no idea where he was but it was the last thing on his mind. All that mattered was where she was. He hated not knowing, almost as much as she hated not being able to control things.

He stopped beside a bench to catch his breath briefly. Anger was building up inside himself for not being able to notice things weren't right. Jacob turned and kicked the bin beside him with full force before moving his hands to his head.

It was then that he heard the muffled crying of someone ahead of him. He turned to walk away, not wanting to intrude on whatever was happening but he felt as though he knew that sound. "I'm sorry Charlie, he'll be back soon just tell I never meant to hurt him." Connie closed the phone as it began ringing almost instantly.

Jacob watched as the figure was illuminated by the small screen she held. He'd moved ever so slightly closer and could make out the picture she was now looking at.

Connie's phone continued to ring before she pushed herself up from the ground and walked closer to the water throwing her phone out into the ocean. Jacob watched as she stood there, once again hearing her cry.

"Do you think it's going to be that easy to get rid of me?" Connie jumped hearing his voice before he walked closer to her. She started to back away from him as he caught hold of her hand. "Please Jacob, I-I- can't do this-"

He watched her as the tears continued falling down her face. "Jacob-" "You mean everything to me… I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me before today." Connie stepped closer to him moving her hands to rest either side of his face. "I trust you with my life Jacob… This, none of this was ever your fault-" "Then why?"

She dropped her hands and moved backwards again. "I can't marry you because I don't love you Jacob… I'm so sorry." Jacob found it difficult to think. He found it difficult to breath. What, why would she say something like that. "Con-" "I'm sorry."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **Apologies for the delay in this update, I'm trying to update Monday, Wednesday, Friday and either Saturday or Sunday! I was in London Wednesday so here's a very delayed chapter! I know some people have been desperate for the next part after how I left it ;) Will also post a chapter this evening for you, hope you enjoy it! Please review (or like I know some of you do let me know on twitter what you think haha) Thank you! Laura x**

Connie had started to walk away but Jacob soon caught up to her. The whole time he called her name and not once did she turn around. He reached forward for her wrist and turned her around. "No you're not walking away like this-" "Jacob just let me go, it'll be easier for both of us… Please."

Jacob shook his head as he looked at her. "Tell me you don't love me and mean it-" "I don't love you-" "I don't believe you." He stepped closer and pressed his lips to hers all in a seconds notice. Jacob moved a hand to rest behind her head as he kissed her. Connie made no attempt to move from him, but he felt her respond to him and then felt her tears against his cheeks as they stood there.

They broke apart and Connie looked away before sitting down on the sand. Jacob looked out to sea before letting go of a breath and sitting beside her.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Nothing. "You walk away from anyone who makes you happy. You stop yourself from having what you want, from what you deserve. Why-" "Because it's what I do, Jacob! I run and I don't ever think about going back…"

He couldn't help think she was anything but beautiful. She was more than he ever deserved, so he wasn't surprised she'd finally seen some sense and left him.

"Connie, no matter what you think about yourself. There's a house full of people worried about you, scared that you're hurt. You might think you don't deserve to be happy, that you can't love anyone. But I know that nobody deserves happiness more than you. You've shown me another way of living and I never want to go back."

She finally collapsed into him and he quickly moved his arms around her scared that he'd lose her again. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" "Hey, you don't need to apologise… shh, everything's going to be okay, I promise-" "Don't make promises Jacob because they only ever get broken."

Connie sat up and looked at him. "There's something I need to tell you." He watched as she turned away from him. "Hey, whatever it is Con you can tell me." She let go of her breathes slowly before beginning to talk.

"That day you first came to my house… When I found out Grace wasn't coming home. I was ready to forget everything and it seemed there was only one way of doing that. I was ready to just end all the pain, all the hurt I, I couldn't take it anymore."

Tears streamed down her cheeks again as the weight of what she was saying pushed down on them both. "You mean that day I came to your house, and you told me about Grace, you were going to… If I was any later I'd have found you, not talked to you…" Tears silently fell on Jacob's cheeks as he couldn't find the strength to even put it into words, but she just nodded in response.

Jacob stood up causing Connie to look away and along the beach, she'd lost him for good now. He was going to leave her now, why wouldn't he. He looked down at her holding out his hands. "Come on." She looked back at him with a confused expression on his face but soon took his hands.

"People have hurt you in the past and you found it hard to open up. If I could go back and change all that I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'd sacrifice everything if it meant you could go back and do it all again to get rid of all the hurt." Connie stood in front of him, avoiding eye contact with him as his words hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"I don't care what you say about promises… You need to hear this. I promise to always hold your hand. I promise that we'll always walk this world together, everything that could ever be thrown our way. I promise to never make you cry. I promise that whenever you're hurt or feel alone I'll be there for you. I promise to care for you and make you feel like the most precious thing in the world. I promise to never go back on any of these promises because the worst thing I could ever do is let you down… That's something I could never forgive myself for doing. I'm not afraid to take a stand and fight for you because I'm not about to back down and lose the best thing in my life."

He watched as he saw the effect of his words on her as silent tears spilled over and down her cheeks. "I love you Connie Beauchamp and if that makes me a bad person then so be it. You're my world and always will be." Connie cried as Jacob pulled her tightly into his chest. "I love you so, so much Connie Beauchamp. The thought of ever losing you…"

Jacob moved to take something from his pocket. "I always knew I loved you, I just needed to prove to you how much you mean to me… I want to always be there for you and Grace, please let me." She felt his grip loosen on her hand before noticing the ring he held in the other hand. "Will you still marry me Connie?" Rather than speaking Connie threw her arms forward around his neck, holding onto him as she felt his arms wrap around her middle.

Connie moved backwards as Jacob slipped the ring onto her finger. She smiled before he took hold of her again, never wanting to let her go again.

Jacob pulled away and looked down at her. Her hands rested against his chest while his moved along the sides of her body and held onto her hips. "Promise me you'll never think about that ever again Connie, because I don't think I could live knowing you, that you- I couldn't live without you Connie." She moved a hand to the side of his face turning him back to her. "I promise you, you'll never have to…"

Jacob bent down and pressed his lips to hers again. She let her arms wrap around his neck as his went around her waist. She'd longed for his touch all afternoon, everything felt better when she was with him. It was when she was away that her thoughts were clouded with the fear she felt deep down.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **As promised, another update for today... Also want to take a minute to thank CSI Enyclopedia (can't remember if I've thanked you already) for the review a little while ago. Everything you said in that review literally made my day, thank you so so much! I'm glad that you like this and I hope these updates have met your expectations! Again thanks so much to everyone who reviews, means a lot :)**

Connie and Jacob sat at the end of the docks. It was earlier than he had originally thought as he glanced back at his watch before smiling at their hands entwined beside him, the moonlight reflecting from the ring on Connie's finger.

"I really am sorry for today… I guess I kind of ruined everything you had planned right?" Jacob smiled pulling her into his chest. "I got married to the most beautiful girl in the world, I don't count that as ruined do you-" "But everyone-" "But nothing… How about we start to head back, everyone will be waiting to hear from us anyway."

They walked in silence along the beach, Connie looking across the water as they did. Jacob looked down at her now. Her make-up less face, hair still in curls settling around her shoulders. He finally seemed to take in the sight of her wearing the dress, he couldn't believe how she looked.

Jacob was bought back into the present when he felt Connie moving beside him. She looked up at him noticing the smile on his face. "You know I do love you, don't you?" Jacob looked to the water before glancing sideways at her. "I'd hope so Mrs Masters, otherwise this is a bit of a situation we've got ourselves in."

"Jacob Masters you drive me insane and at times I hate you but nothing you could do would ever stop me from feeling the way I do about you. There's only one promise I ever need from you, and that's that you'll remember how much you mean to me, even on the days that I push you away because I love you like I never even thought was possible."

Connie leant into him as he let his arm fall around her shoulders. "You were there for me when I thought nobody cared and when I was ready to forget everything in this world. You saved me and made me realise what I had in this life. People say it all the time and I roll my eyes at it brushing them aside but meeting you changed my life because I don't think I'd still be here if you weren't around Jacob."

Jacob squeezed her tighter finding it hard to hear her speak like that. Connie had to take a moment to stop herself from crying before she continued speaking, her voice shaking and her eyes glistening. "You made me feel like I was worth something, you make me feel loved every single day even when I don't do it back. You went out of your way to make me happy and I will never be able to thank you enough for that."

"Marrying me is all I'll ever need Connie, and you've done that. I love you and I always will." They walked quietly again for a few moments before realising they were back at the villa.

"Can we forget about today?" Connie frowned looking towards him "I mean not the getting married part, but the many hours before that? It's a done deal if you will." She considered it before he stopped and turned to her with his hand out.

She took it in hers laughing "Deal but don't get used to calling the shots in this relationship-" "Oh please Beauchamp we both know who's the boss." She laughed as he pulled her into his side and finished the walk into the villa.

Charlie's eyes darted upwards as they heard movement from the other side of the villa. "Connie?" She smiled letting go of Jacob's hand and hugging Charlie. "Sorry-" "I'm glad you're alright…" "Where is everyone?"

Connie looked about before Jacob smiled. They stepped outside onto the veranda to see everyone sitting around the table smiling. It looked like dinner had just been cooked and everyone was smiling their direction. "Congratulations!" Jacob squeezed Connie's hand as she looked up at him.

"How did everyone know?" Jacob took her hands in his. "When I left to find you, I told Iain where I was going… I wanted you to come home to something either way." She smiled before noticing Elisha standing at her side.

"I'm glad you've both sorted things out. Sooo, have I got a new girl in the family?" Jacob rolled his eyes while Connie moved away from him and towards Elisha. "If you'll have me after everything I did today." Without another word Connie was enveloped into a hug making her become slightly breathless.

As she walked away Connie felt a warm hand in the small of her back. "I hope this is okay, if you don't want to I mean-" "Jacob, after everything that's happened I don't deserve any of this. Thank you." He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before they sat down together at the table with everyone else.

The evening slowly plodded on. Nobody asked any questions about what happened earlier, but none of them seemed to mind either. Connie was relaxed enough to not worry about everyone else and Jacob couldn't remove the smile from his face at the thought of being married.

All night people sat at the table talking and laughing, as they would have done if everything had went as planned. They began to disappear inside one by one, or sit around the pool. Connie and Jacob sat outside together for a while before Charlie called them both inside.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"I love you, how about you and I go upstairs? I think there's something I need to show you-" "Is there now?" She smiled slyly as his hands joined together behind her back. As Connie was about to respond the music stopped and she recognised the start of the song played, so that's why Charlie got them in.

 _Looks like we made it. Look how far we've come, my baby_

 _We mighta took the long way. We knew we'd get there someday._

 _They said I bet they'll never make it. But just look at us holding on_

 _We're still together, still going strong._

He dropped his hand from her waist spinning her around and pulling her closer again. They both had smiles on their faces as they danced to the song while everyone else stood together watching them. Jacob watched as Connie sang along.

 _You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to._

 _You're still the one I want for life._

 _You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of._

 _You're still the one I kiss good night._

When the song came to an end the music sped up again as people danced about. Everyone was having a few drinks when Connie took hold of Jacob's hand and pulled him out of the room. They slipped away unnoticed and headed upstairs.

Jacob couldn't get the dress off of her quick enough once the door was closed behind them. Jacob's hands helped the dress to fall around her slim figure until it was lying on the floor and he was standing admiring her in her underwear.

She stepped forwards and attached her lips to his, pulling him closer with every kiss. Jacob dropped his hands to her thighs and picked her up pushing her against the wall of the bedroom. He deepened the kiss, biting her bottom lip every now and then.

Soon enough her hands dropped to the top of his shirt, pulling at the buttons. One by one she undid them as his lips continued to massage hers. His hands held onto her bum keeping her up as she got to the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it over his shoulders and down his arms. Jacob pushed his hips forward pinning her against the wall while he moved his arms to let the shirt fall to the floor before his hands went back to where they were.

It wasn't the first time they'd done this, but for some reason it felt different to Connie. Every kiss felt tender and her skin tingled as it pressed against his. She ran her fingers along his perfectly toned chest, letting them run along the defined muscles. He shivered under her touch as their tongues collided.

When he was close enough to the bed he let himself fall back pulling Connie down with him. Jacob pressed against the bed as Connie moved to a kneeling position above him.

Jacob rested his hands in the small of her back as she pressed her hands into the bed either side of him holding herself up. Jacob moved a hand from her back along her side until he reached her head. He brushed his finger tips across her cheekbone and moved the hair from her face.

It wasn't until Jacob ran his hand along her thigh again that he felt the lacy material across her leg. He held onto her rolling to the left so that she lay below him. He lifted her leg as he looked down at the white garment. "What have you never seen one before-" "No, I just didn't think you'd wear one is all Mrs Beauch-"

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as he stopped mid-name. "Staff Nurse Masters, are you forgetting your own wives name already? You know what don't answer that just kiss me…" He chuckled before bending down and kissing her lips again.

He let his hands wander down her toned stomach and across to her legs while he kissed her. When he parted from her lips this time he smiled before moving his lips towards her right thigh. She felt his warm breath against her skin before he kissed her leg, moving to pull the lacy garter from her leg with his teeth.

He tossed it to one side as Connie sat up meeting his lips halfway whilst moving her hands to the belt on his trousers. Jacob wrapped his hands around her waist lifting her further up the bed before falling above her. He trailed hot kisses along her cheek and down her neck. His lips rested against her skin for a moment before trailing along her shoulder and across her chest.

Jacob hooked his fingers under the lace underwear as he kissed her again. Connie's hand went around his neck pulling him into her whilst the other rested on top of his hand. Again he let go of her lips to place kisses down her toned stomach.

Connie rested her head back against the pillows as she felt Jacob's warm hands slide down her legs with her underwear. Soon enough his lips pressed against hers again as she felt him lift up above her.

Jacob rested a hand to the curve of her waist before she pulled him closer to her. He resisted at first before carefully letting himself fall into her. Connie's nails trailed down his spine as he continued to kiss her muffling any noise she made.

He started moving slowly to begin with before Connie arched her back pushing herself closer to him. Jacob rested a hand to her waist again, pressing her back against the sheets of the bed. He quickened his pace as Connie's hands moved to his back holding onto him.

Jacob moved a hand to her hair letting it get tangled in it. He dropped his lips to her neck as she moaned gently. Jacob knew Connie was close so pressed his lips to hers again pulling her above him. Her knees dipped into the mattress as Jacob rested his hands on her hips, moving her with him. Connie had one hand pushing on his shoulder while the other trailed down his chest.

She knew that whenever she touched him like that it drove him crazy, and she loved that he knew it too. Jacob pushed her knees backwards so that she lay flat above him before moving his hands to the base of her back again.

Jacob moved quickly as Connie's breath caught in her throat before she felt his hot breath against her neck. He let Connie move to his side, resting her head against his chest as her breathing slowly returned to normal. He allowed his hand to trace lines up and down her back as she lay beside him with a content smile on her face falling asleep.

Sometime later she awoke from her slumber realising Jacob wasn't next to her. The doors were open to the balcony and the bathroom light was off. She sat up and pulled her underwear on before sliding her arms into the silk dressing gown. "Baby who are you talking to out there?"

Standing out on the balcony she realised he wasn't there. "What happened out there today Jacob?" Connie realised he was outside with Charlie and she contemplated storming down there and screaming at him for even thinking about telling anyone about this.

"She was going to leave me Charlie… She was so broken, so delicate, Sam had completely shattered her. Connie was ready to do something stupid just to end the pain." Connie closed her eyes listening to Jacob's voice and heard something she never had from him before.

"What if I had been any later Charlie? She'd be dead and I'd have never had the chance to tell her how much I love her… I can't believe that she felt that was all she could do, I wasn't there for her-" "But you were when she needed you the most. You saved her, in every definition of the word and you never need to think about the what if's, I've always said that they'll kill you."

Connie had tears in her eyes as she listened to how scared he was. She had never heard him sound anything than sure of himself. But he was hurting and it was because of her that he was. "I nearly lost her again today. What kind of person does that make me? I couldn't tell when something was wrong with the one girl I love Charlie… I never want to have to live without her."

She'd heard enough. Connie wandered back into the bedroom and climbed into bed with tears in her eyes thinking about how much he really loved her. Minutes later Jacob reappeared in the room and Connie closed her eyes as though she were asleep. She felt him climb into the bed beside her and place a kiss to the top of her head. Once he lay flat she moved over to him and lifted her head to rest on his chest once again. Jacob smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders and closing his eyes to sleep as Connie opened her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 **Another day, another chapter ;) Hope this isn't boring anyone with the length of it all! Let me know in a review or message if it is! Brightening this up a little, I know it's been shall we say a little emotional ;) If anyone's got any ideas for future chapters pleeaseeeee message me, could do with it right now - having a massive block! :O Thank yoou x**

The morning after the wedding and some people were suffering more than others. Rita was lying on one of the sun loungers out in the sun while Iain slept off the hangover. Ethan and Alicia were in much the same position a little further along while everyone else bar Jacob and Robyn sat at the table.

Connie wandered down the stairs in her dressing gown to see everyone outside. Rather than going out she moved into the kitchen and stood there for a few moments. Her eyes fell to the diamond that now sat comfortably on her finger.

"Surreal isn't it?" She looked up to see Elliot walking towards her. She held onto her left hand before letting it drop and forcing a smile to him. "Connie what's bothering you?" She shook her head trying to brush him off but he wouldn't leave her.

"It's nothing really, I'm just being stupid…" He didn't move his gaze from her and she was first to give in. "It's just, talking about everything that happened yesterday has bought it all back up-" "Connie, you don't realise just how many people are around for you, who love and care for you. To begin with you've got the man asleep upstairs who put that ring on your finger. Then you've got me and Charlie, and you always will do." She smiled before stopping in front of him, moving her arms around his neck sniffing slightly trying not to cry yet again. "Thank you-" "Anytime. Come on."

Elisha was closest to her when she got outside. As soon as she noticed Connie she took her by complete surprise and pulled her into a tight hug. Connie was unsure of how to react so let her arms go gently around the other woman. "You've made our Jay so happy, thank you for that." Connie stood up from her smiling. "You're part of the family now, always will be too so if he annoys you, you tell us." She laughed as Elisha sat back at the table beside Brianna.

Rather than sitting down Connie put some things together before returning inside to the kitchen. She emerged again with a tray and put the food onto it taking it upstairs to Jacob. Connie never had been one for eating first thing in the morning, it was only when Jacob was around her that she did.

The bedroom door opened to reveal Jacob still sleeping with the bed sheets loosely draped across him. Connie leant against the door smiling taking in the sight before stepping forwards. She put the tray down on the table beside the bed before leaning over the bed and pressing her lips to his.

Jacob woke up responding immediately to her. He moved a hand to her wrist and the other to her waist pulling her onto the bed with him. Connie lay beside him as he pushed up on the bed. "Good morning to you too Mrs M-" "Oh great you've thought of something already-" "Best of both worlds really." He winked before kissing her again then smelling the food she'd bought up. "You made me breakfast?"

"I wouldn't really say made, but bought it up yes." He pulled her hand so that she could sit up beside him before he began eating while they talked. "I really am sorry-" "Don't… You don't need to say anything." He smiled warmly before they went quiet again.

By lunch time they were all down on the beach. The girls were out in the sea while all the adults sat together. Iain, Rita, Ethan, Robyn and Lofty had decided to walk up the beach to the shop where they bought some drinks.

Connie lay on the warm sand in a simple black bikini when Alicia sat down next to her. Connie raised her head slightly and looked over the top of her glasses towards the younger doctor. Without saying anything Connie put her head back down as Alicia seemed to sit next to her quietly.

Charlie, Elliot, Tess and Elisha sat under some parasols behind the girls talking about Connie and Jacob. Elisha found it interesting to hear about the couple and how things seemed to have happened with them.

"Could I ask you something?" When Alicia didn't speak again Connie sat herself up and pushed her glasses on top of her head. She looked towards her yet she still didn't speak. "Dr Munro, what is it?" Connie snapped before placing a hand on her arm gently causing her to smile and look across at her.

"How do you do it?" Connie's face showed confusion before she made it clear what she was saying. "Carry on when you know some people are waiting for you to fall?" Alicia looked towards Ethan before her eyes went back to staring off into the distance. Connie wasn't sure what this was about and didn't feel like opening up to someone she barely knew.

She got on with Alicia, which is more than she could say for a lot of the people here. "There's always going to be people who want you to fail. Just waiting for you to make a wrong move, you've just got to find the ones who are there to help you." This time Connie watched as both their eyes moved to Ethan. "He's one of those so don't mistake that." Alicia smiled before facing Connie.

"Something else which helps me is knowing that when you get to where you want to be, and you've proved all of them wrong you can laugh at them and boss them around because you're better than them… Well at least that's what I do." Alicia laughed as a small but warm smile was on Connie's face while she leant back putting her glasses back over her eyes. "Thank you-" "You don't need to thank me."

Ethan had sat the other side of Alicia who just smiled and moved closer to him. Connie's eyes fell to her daughter out in the water. It was then that she realised where Jacob had been this whole time.

"Grace you know he's like your Dad now right?" She shrugged "Step-Dad yeah-" "Aren't they all boring though?" Jacob waded into the water with Isabella smiling. "Boring? I'll show you boring!" He reached forwards picking Grace up with ease as she laughed.

He tickled her before falling backwards into the water with her. They all swam about laughing and throwing water at each other. Brianna joined in with Anya and Jessica, and soon enough a full blown fight had erupted between them all.

Connie watched with a smile as her daughter played with Jacob. She lay back down and closed her eyes for a few moments drifting off slowly. She jolted upwards when a bucket of ice cold water was poured across her chest. Connie sat up with a scream as she watched Jacob move back to the sea with Grace on his back.

She pushed herself off the sand and ran after them into the water. Grace had got down and swam over to Isabella and Brianna while Jacob waited for Connie to catch up. He walked backwards smiling before he caught Connie's wrist pulling her closer to him.

He quickly admired how beautiful she looked in a bikini with her hair thrown up messily and no make-up on, hence the sun glasses earlier. "You're beautiful-" "Flattery won't work after that…" She smiled as they were waist deep in the water. Jacob seemed to let himself fall into the water so it was up to his shoulders.

Jacob's hands went to Connie's waist as they moved further out into the water. She waited for just the right moment. When they were deep enough Connie leant forwards pushing her lips to his before she pushed down on Jacob's shoulders so that he was completely submerged into the water. She had started to swim away when he came back up but he grabbed her ankle pulling her back and under the water with him.

As they came up from the water his lips collided with hers causing her to smile. "Egh Mum!" Connie turned to face Grace before her and Jacob seemed to have the same idea. They chased after Grace before the water fight continued between them all, soon involving most of the others too.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 **This was a chapter I enjoyed writing. I'm off on holiday in March and have a similar sort of day planned so I can't wait! Thought I'd write it in and see how it went, let me know what you think. Thanks again for the reviews, to Rxchel I will try and put something like that together and get it up soon! :)**

It was Friday morning and everyone was dressed in warm beach clothing again after Jacob's instructions. Connie had no idea what they were doing today as he'd refused to tell her, but it seemed Grace already knew.

"Mum's going to love it! She's always wanted to, she told me before-" "Good I'm glad that she'll enjoy it-" "Mum will enjoy what?" Connie swept into the room wearing a pair of thin black and white shorts with a thin peachy trim on them. She wore a black bikini top which tied around her neck before the material fell in a V shape across her chest and stomach. On top of that she wore a peach chiffon kimono with her hair tied up on top of her head.

"Wow Con-" "Don't change the subject, what are we doing today?" Jacob moved to face her and let his arms go around her bare waist smiling. He placed a kiss on her lips and looked as though he was about to tell her before spinning round and leaving the room. "Jacob-" "Patience Queen B!"

Everyone walked along the top of the beach, past the point they were all at yesterday. Connie kept her hand firmly in Jacob's unable to remove the smile currently on her face. He made her so happy and it was clear to see.

Grace was walking excitedly beside Jacob as he looked down smiling at her. They shared some kind of secret message before Grace took Connie's hand and pulled her to one side. "Mum can we go and get a drink please?" She looked towards Jacob about to refuse before he nodded. "It might be a good idea, yeah. We'll wait here for you guys." Connie smiled before walking with Grace, Charlotte, Jessica and Anya after offering to get them something too.

Once they were out of sight Jacob walked up to a small counter that they'd been close to but paid no attention to. "We've got something booked for 10, rented all day?" The other man nodded and handed some things over to Jacob before he led everyone in the right direction.

A few of them had known what they were doing but the majority were shocked and pretty happy with the day's plans. Jacob left them all for a moment to go back and wait for Connie and the girls to get back. He smiled as he saw them wander back over, he winked to Grace who smiled and ran off with the other girls.

Jacob took Connie's hands smiling as she looked confused and a little worried. "Jacob where is everyone, please just tell me what's going on you know I hate-" he pulled her forwards a little before spinning her around to see everyone smiling across at her. "…Surprises…"

He held her hand and they walked along the wooden decking before stepping onto the boat. It was pretty impressive and Connie had always wanted to spend time out on the ocean. "Jacob this is amazing, you didn't have to do this." He smiled placing a kiss on her lips before moving back. "I figured it would be a good way to spend a day with everyone."

Unbeknown to her, Jacob had already made sure there was enough food and drink to last them all the day. "I hate to break this perfect idea of yours up but who's going to actually make sure we don't crash and burn in this thing?" Jacob laughed as the boat slowly moved out from the docks causing Connie to look around.

Charlie controlled the boat carefully. "Since when have you ever known how to drive a boat?" Connie stood beside him as they began to drift out into the sea. "You're not the only one with hidden talents." He smiled as she blushed slightly. "And once we're out to sea we just drift anyway." She smiled before relaxing into one of the chairs looking out over the deep blue ocean.

Hours drifted by as everyone completely chilled. Many were having a few drinks while basking in the sun, some were sitting around a table playing games, mainly the girls, while a few others looked out over the water.

"Hey sweet cheeks…" Jacob reappeared over Connie's shoulder and snaked his arms around her waist looking to the water below. "Everything okay?" She nodded smiling "Everything is perfect, thanks to you." He smiled pressing a kiss to her neck before taking her hand. "Fancy a swim?"

"What?" "You heard, come on don't go all chicken on me now!" She laughed letting him pull her to the other end of the boat. She watched as he pulled his shirt over his head, catching the attention of several women sitting along the boat.

Connie looked at the defined muscles of his chest before raising her eyes to meet his. "I'll jump with you if you're too scared?" The devilish glint returned to her eyes before she stepped up beside him. He held her hand supporting her as she stood onto the thin railings. Without giving him a chance to join her she let go of his hand and dived from the boat into the water.

Elliot, Charlie and Elisha were all at the side of the boat in a hurry to look over. "Connie! Are you okay?" Jacob shook his head smiling as she emerged up out of the water shaking her hair from her face. In one swift movement he held onto the railings and swung his legs over falling to the water below.

He came up closer to Connie than he thought and soon her arms were around his neck, her lips pushing onto his. "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me… I love you so much Jacob." He smiled kissing her again as Alicia called down. "Watch out!"

Alicia had pulled Ethan to the side of the boat and held his hand. He sighed before giving in. "What's life without some danger-" "Fun." Alicia smiled taking his hand before they both jumped on three into the water landing with a splash to the side of Connie and Jacob.

Rita sat smiling taking another sip of her drink turning to Iain to see the smile on his face. "No way. No Iain, you will never get me over the side of this boat." He stood up, pulling his shirt off and walking to the edge. "If you love me you'll come in." With that he dived from the boat into the water.

She groaned out loud before placing her glass on the table and standing up. The comment from Iain was enough to get the attention of Robyn, Lofty, Tess and Charlie. Rita looked over the boat from where she'd been sat and it looked a lot further than she thought. Iain was smiling up at her slightly in front of the others.

Rita sighed before walking to the other end of the boat. "I'll catch you, don't worry!" She took a deep breath before carefully running and jumping down into the water. A smile shot across Robyn's face as her thoughts about the pair were pretty much confirmed there and then.

Iain reached out for Rita and held her hands pulling her up from beneath the water and into his arms. "I hate you-" "I love you too." With that Iain leaned in and kissed her for the first time, neither of them caring who was about. That was until they parted and Connie spoke out.

"And you lectured me on unprofessionalism-" "Shut it Beauchamp!" Jacob stepped in this time causing Connie to smile before she heard what he said. "Actually it's Masters, and as long as you know the on-call room is off limits… That's where she goes." Connie slapped his arm as Rita cringed laughing before Iain kissed her again.

The six of them swam about the water, laughing and smiling. Some would even say getting along. Getting back onto the boat proved the more difficult part. "Didn't think about this part did you muscles? Not exactly a great pl-plan…" Connie noticed the steps around the other side of the boat.

Iain smiled as they moved closer. "Hang on did you know these were here Iain?" "What if I did-" "YOU MADE ME JUMP WHEN I COULD HAVE CLIMBED DOWN!?" Iain pulled her into his side "Now where would the fun have been in that?"

Everyone got back onto the boat before sitting about the table where Elliot and Tess had cooked some of the food up. They all sat down and began eating as the music played, helping them into the evening. All happily smiling and enjoying the time they had away from reality.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Many of the villa had slept in until the afternoon after the long day they had yesterday. Some of them were going out for the evening and were getting ready upstairs.

Connie had straightened her hair and applied her make-up before Jacob stepped behind her and ran his hands across her bare hips letting them settle around her stomach. "So is this a backwards kind of hen/stag party?" She smiled as they hadn't done anything like that back home before coming here. "I guess we could call it that."

She turned around in his arms and tiptoed up to place a kiss on his lips. Jacob smiled before letting her go so she could get changed. Connie put on a pair of black soft shorts which had black lace at the bottoms settling around her thighs. She slipped her arms into the shell pink top which went tightly across her chest and left a small strip of her toned stomach showing.

Connie pulled her hair across her shoulders before bending down and stepping into the black heels. They crossed back and forth on her foot before reaching her ankle and tying around it. Standing back up Jacob took one look at her and fell deeper in love with her.

Alicia was wearing a pair of white denim shorts with a loose bardot white top. It stretched across the tops of her arms, allowing her sun-tanned shoulders and part of her stomach to be seen. She shook down her blonde hair and let the pink contrast with the white of her top. Finally she slipped on a pair of white wedged heels before opening the bedroom door to be greeted with a smiling Ethan. "Wow Alicia, you look really lovely."

Robyn wore a long dress which floated in the wind with a pair of wedged heels similar to Alicia's. Rita didn't do girly but she decided she could cope for one night. She pulled on a dress which had lace crocheted around the nape of her neck and across her chest before the white material went to her waist. There were a mix of colours printed across the skirt of the dress, flowers in a baby blue, purple, pink and dashes of yellow. It had two simple straps which crossed against her back before it dipped down to the middle of her back.

Rita opted to wear heels seeing as she was already shortest, she didn't need to look any smaller than she was! Brianna had decided to come out with them too and was wearing a playsuit. It was a cross between a white and grey colour with blues and greens in leaves and flowers stretching across it. It dipped into a V neck at the front and tied together in the middle leaving a small circular section of her stomach on show. She tied her hair up into a ponytail as it formed long perfect curls.

Isabella was first downstairs in a tight burgundy crop top which was met by a high-wasted burgundy skirt with a black elasticated top. Her hair fell in waves down her back while she checked her phone waiting for the others.

They congregated downstairs waiting for Connie. "Are you sure you're okay watching the kids tonight, I don't mind staying-" "Go and enjoy yourself Connie, we're fine here." Charlie smiled referring to the girls watching TV.

Charlie, Tess, Elliot and Elisha had opted to stay home and watch the girls while the others enjoyed their night. Connie kissed Grace goodbye before they left the villa in direction of the clubs along the beach.

Iain, Jacob, Ethan and Lofty had left ahead of the girls as they were all taking too long to get ready. Connie had text them to say they were on their way so he ordered in drinks taking them to a large table beside the balcony looking out at the sea and sunset.

Jacob noticed the girls first and they crossed the space to stop beside them. "I see why you took the time you did, it makes it almost acceptable." He winked before Connie sat down beside him.

Iain walked over from the bar and barely recognised Rita. Of course he knew it was her, he'd spent enough time looking at her from behind at work but this was a site he'd never seen. He reached a hand forward and ran his fingers across her back. She turned smiling before dropping her eyes to the floor as she felt herself blush under his touch. "Woah Rita, you… You dress up pretty nice. You should do it more often."

Rita smiled as Iain leant down and kissed her while everyone raised from the table. Robyn grabbed Rita's arm pulling her away from Iain while Alicia pulled Connie up from the table. "Come on! I did not come out to sit down all night!"

Either through choice or force, soon enough everyone was dancing. The night was still young and with every drink they began to enjoy themselves a little more. Any worries or consciousness was soon gone as they sang at the top of their voices, swinging each other around laughing.

"Who'd have thought that the ice queen boss could be so much fun and enjoy herself with measly staff-" "Watch it Jacob or you'll be sleeping alone tonight." He laughed as he danced with his arms around her waist. "You couldn't stay away from me long enough, I'd give you a few hours-" "Really?" With that Connie pushed her lips against his before moving away from him smiling. "I bet I last longer than you." She spoke with a devilish grin on her face causing Jacob to groan internally turning away from her.

The night went on with several glances between the pair whilst Connie kept up her end of the bet. She spent a lot of the time dancing with Alicia and Brianna until the girls walked over to the bar.

Several drinks were ordered and they lost count of the number of shots passed their direction by various people claiming to have paid for them. After a while Rita nudged Connie. "Isn't that Jacob over there?" Connie turned around to see Iain and Jacob were dancing around together gaining the attention of several different girls.

Ethan was sat at the table with Lofty as a few girls sat down with them. "Oh no they don't…" Connie watched as Alicia put down her glass before walking towards the table. She didn't say a word but they watched on as she sat herself across Ethan's lap and kissed him. He was taken by surprise by her actions but let his arms hold onto her as he kissed her back.

Rita and Connie laughed from the bar while Robyn went and sat with Lofty who was beginning to look awkward. When Connie looked to Jacob again there was a girl dancing beside him. Rita watched Connie's face before pulling her hand. "Oh for god sake come on…"

Connie was dragged behind Rita through the people on the dance floor until she let go and went towards Iain smiling. His eyes fell to her immediately and it didn't matter who else was in the room, all he saw was her. He moved away from Jacob and the other girls to wrap his arms around Rita's middle lifting her up smiling.

Connie pushed through the final few people before the girl looked at her unfazed. Connie held up her hand with the diamond ring on it and smirked as the other girl clicked on but continued as she was. Rolling her eyes she grabbed Jacob's shirt and pulled him into her forcing her lips onto his, deepening the kiss in front of the other girl.

"I knew you couldn't last Mrs-" "Shut up Jacob and kiss me-" "I like this jealous side of you…" He leaned closer to her again and kissed her passionately as his arms wrapped around her again. "Just so you know, nobody can ever get my attention other than you." She smiled as her hand rested around his neck before he spun her around dancing.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 **Apologies for the huge delay, I've had several assignments and house hunting going on this week as well as preparation for a job interview... So sorry about that, here's a few updates though. And to probably make this worse, I'm ending this fic in a few chapters, but I plan on starting something knew soon! Thanks :)**

Connie found herself lying above Jacob as she woke that morning. She had no idea how she got there or even what had happened the night before. Rather than wake Jacob up she rolled off of him and got up wrapping her dressing gown around her.

Wandering downstairs she realised nobody was there. Stepping onto the veranda she saw Rita, Alicia and Brianna all laid up sun loungers with sun glasses on. Connie fell down beside them closing her eyes.

"Tell me you all feel as bad as me right now-" "Depends what you mean." Connie glanced side ways to where the voice had come from. It was Brianna the other end but it was Rita's smirk that got her attention. "Why?" None of them answered but the smile on Rita's face didn't fade. "You have no idea what you did do you?" Rita was just met with an unexplainable expression from Connie.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Alicia jumped up from the chair dashing inside and up the stairs to one of the bathrooms. Robyn sat up smiling. "Alicia and Ethan got together last night, like properly for the first time… It either didn't go too well or she drunk enough to last her a life time!"

Connie smiled happy that Alicia had finally taken control of things but her mind drifted back to what Rita had said. She got up herself and moved inside but stopped when she heard Rita. "Going to ask Jacob what you got up to? You know you could just ask-" "Why would I need to ask when I know what happened?" She was met by a face from Rita that knew she was lying.

Turning her back she bumped into Alicia. "Was it really that bad?" Slowly a smile spread on her face realising what Connie was referring to. "That, oh no, that was great… I just never want to smell Sambuca again." Connie laughed before thinking about the night before. "Sambuca-" "Yeah, Jacob and Iain dared us all to do them…" She closed her eyes turning round and walking up the stairs. "Everything okay-" "Everything's fine Alicia, if you hear screaming don't worry it's just me murdering my husband."

Alicia went wide eyed before turning around and returning outside. Connie stormed into the bedroom throwing the door closed behind her. That was enough to wake anyone up but Connie then proceeded to sit on the bed and push Jacob over. "Morning baby-" "Don't morning baby me, what the hell did I do last night?"

Jacob started to talk before Connie punched his chest. "What was that for?" "You know I can't drink Sambuca and you kept pouring it down my neck like it was going out of fashion-" "Oh sweet cheeks that was before the Sambuca." Connie went a deathly pale colour before speaking with so much venom in her voice it surprised them both. "What. Did. You. Do."

"Me? Oh no it was all you… Although you didn't hear any complaints from me or Iain." Connie dropped her head to the bed in defeat. "Tell me I didn't?" "Oh you did…"

 _They walked along the beach together, with no sense of direction or balance but they didn't care. Robyn had dared the three of them to run along the beach, which was cool. But it was Iain's added extra which didn't settle with her too well._

" _That's way too nice after what they made us do… You have to do it in your underwear all of you." Iain, Jacob, Lofty, Brianna, Robyn and Ethan sat as the other three women stood in front of them. "That's not fair-" "Are you forfeiting Beauchamp-" "It's Masters and no."_

 _Alicia was unfazed by the situation as she pulled the top over her head and let her shorts fall to the sand, shortly followed by the other two women. They only stopped when their feet hit the water and it lapped up against their ankles. "Easy!" Rita called up the beach to them._

"Please tell me you're lying Jacob because I don't think I can face everyone down there if me.. and her… really did anything like that-" "Well sweet cheeks I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it happened."

" _Okay if you're so hardcore and this is so boring let's make it more interesting…" Rita watched as Iain spoke from the sand they were sitting in. The girls had their clothes on again and were lying on the sand beside them looking up at the sky._

" _I dare you two to kiss." Rita froze giving herself away to Iain. Connie on the other hand wasn't about to be beaten by anyone, least her husband. "You're so immature…" But Connie sat up and leant over Rita pressing her lips to the blondes._

 _Iain and Jacob sat wide eyed watching as their partners seemed to get caught in the strange moment they were sharing. "Jesus Christ Connie." Alicia sat beside them when Connie sat up and smirked at Jacob. "Sorry, what was that? I think you just lost-" "I don't." Iain laughed with Jacob before Connie rolled her eyes lying down again._

"You had to think of yourself didn't you-" "Hey I didn't tell you to do it and you chose to kiss her! I thought it was pretty hot…" Connie sighed laying her head back on the pillow, pieces of the night returning to her slowly although she was happier not remembering… Oh god.

"There's me thinking you'd never remember that part." Connie's eyes were wide open before she groaned and buried her head in the pillow. "I must say, it was definitely an interesting experience but it's not something I'm jumping to do again… Sand in your underwear really isn't all that comfortable while walking. Hey I've always wanted to have sex on the beach though!" Connie responding by kicking Jacob, so hard he fell out the bed.

"They weren't-" "No everyone had left. We stayed on, you wanted to talk."

 _Connie rested her head on his chest as they looked up into the sky. It was so clear that the stars shone brightly down above them. "You really love me don't you-" "What sort of a question is that, of course I love you Connie."_

 _She sat up staring out at the water. "It's just, back in there seeing you with those other girls… It made me really think, you could literally have anyone you wanted, someone your age." He placed his lips to her shoulder as she finished speaking. "Yet you chose me and asked me to marry you-" "Married you. Best decision I ever made in my sorry excuse of a life. You turned everything around for me, I'm never going to leave you for doing that."_

 _One thing led to another out on the sand but she didn't care. Nothing mattered other than them, than this. They walked hand in hand slowly back up to the villa. "I love you Mrs Connie Masters and I will always love you. There are only two girls I could ever love more than you." He noticed the smile disappear from her face before he stopped walking and turned her head to look at him._

" _You still don't believe me do you-" "Jac-" "Grace and our baby. The only two girls who could ever possibly have my heart other than you, would be our daughters if it were to ever happen…"_

Connie smiled as everything he had said moved around her head. In a sudden mood change she turned to Jacob locking her lips with his. When she sat up she looked down at him. "There is only one other man who could ever be in my heart other than you…" He smiled knowing where she was going with this. "I didn't think you'd remember that-" "Well I did… I love you Jacob." He pushed her over on to her back before kissing her as she laughed beneath him.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Everyone spent the next two days around the pool relaxing and enjoying the sun while they could. Connie spent some time with Grace as it would be the last for a while. She had to go back to America with her Dad and naturally Connie had to return to work.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your Dad again?" Grace was lying on an inflatable lilo while Connie rested her arms on the side of it careful not to submerge her daughter into the water. Grace met the question with a shrug.

"I guess so, I just wish we didn't live so far away from you. I've had more fun with you and Jacob than I ever have with Dad." Connie tried smiling and rested a hand against her leg. "Grace sweetheart you can always come visit us, who knows maybe me and Jacob will come to America and see you?" Grace nodded in response.

"I assume I've got your approval on Jacob then?" Grace smiled as Connie looked towards him. He was standing besides a smoking BBQ with Iain cooking. "He's funny." Connie laughed as Grace slid into the water with her Mum. "Do you think we could go on holiday when school's finished for summer? It's been fun and I really like Anya and Jessica."

Connie smiled "I'll have to talk to your Dad but I'd love to take you on holiday Gracie… Go on, go play." She smiled as Grace swam away to the other girls while Connie moved to sit on the steps so the water pooled around her waist. "Hey-" "Hey." Alicia slid into the water next to Connie and sat down moving her legs gently.

"I just wanted to say thank you for inviting us along-" "I should be thanking you. You're an incredible doctor Alicia and it's been good getting to know you." She smiled warmly before Iain waded into the water beside them and Rita sat on the side next to them. "So is it official that you've gone soft and are gonna cut us some slack in the department now-" "Ha! You obviously don't have the slightest idea about me do you Rita?"

She rolled her eyes before Alicia spoke. "Well I for one don't mind things staying the same at work, as long as you agree to come out with us sometimes it's been fun-" "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves-" "Yeah wouldn't want anyone thinking the ice queen was actually making friends with us." Connie threw a handful of water up at Rita at her comment leaving her in shock. "You deserved that-" "And if I did what you deserved you'd be at the bottom of the pool." Iain smirked as Connie turned away from Rita and relaxed again.

A few hours later Lofty wandered around from the side of the building holding some nets and a ball. "Lofty where did you even find that stuff-" "It was round the side in the cupboard… I thought maybe we could play a game."

Moments later and the nets had been secured to the posts Robyn had found. They acted as hoops either end of the pool. "Okay, rules are simple. No splashing the opponent intentionally and no attempts at drowning each other. Understood?" Iain directed the last bit to the two feisty ones now standing either end of the pool. Rita nodded while Connie glared across at him. "Fine" she lifted her hands surrendering before they stood in their teams.

Connie and Rita were obviously natural opponents so they'd gone from there. With Connie was Grace, Charlie, Brianna, Jessica, Alicia and Lofty. Leaving Iain, Isabella, Charlotte, Anya, Robyn and Ethan with Rita. Jacob offered to stay out as there was an uneven number of them with Elisha, Tess and Elliot deciding to watch instead.

They played for about an hour and it was pretty even throughout. Eventually Rita's team got the final point meaning they won 8-10. Connie rolled her eyes as she lifted herself out of the pool before grabbing a towel and drying herself off although there was really no need because the sun would have done it in minutes.

Connie stepped behind Jacob and wrapped her arms around him smiling smelling the food. "It smells amazing, you didn't have to you know. You could have played and I'd have watched-" "Grace wanted to play with you, and I know you needed the time with her too." Connie smiled as Jacob placed a gentle kiss on her lips before removing her arms and letting him finish.

For the first time that holiday they all sat down at the long table with the food between them all, smiling and talking. Everyone was talking to one another laughing about things that had happened while they'd been out here. None of them were ready for the getaway to end, despite the ups and downs some of them had had with each other. 

Tomorrow was their final night in paradise and they had nothing except a quite night together planned. Connie smiled as Jacob rested his hand on top of hers on the table. Her ring reflecting the sunlight as it shone down over them. "Love you-" "I love you too Jacob." He leaned in kissing her before they returned to the conversations along the table.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 **Hey so this is going to be the final chapter of this fic and it jumps forward quite a way! I've been beginning to lose the motivation behind this one, but I promise I'm working on something knew between this pair which I'll try and get up as soon as I can** **Thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it!**

It was a typical wet and cold morning in Holby which seemed to be never ending recently. Connie rolled over to face Jacob who instinctively let his arm fall to her waist again. "Hey you-" Hey, did you manage to get much sleep in the end last night?" Jacob nodded smiling before he yawned. "Looks like it, get me up next time-" "You're always awake at stupid hours I figured I could manage it to let you get some rest."

Connie smiled as Jacob leant in to kiss her before the monitor beside Connie burst to life. "I'll go-" before Connie could object Jacob sat up and got out of the bed moving from the bedroom. She heard him talking before sitting herself up in the bed and watched as Jacob trailed in slowly behind the small girl struggling with her steps.

"Who's my clever little girl this morning?" Connie reached out and lifted her up into the air before settling her on her lap. "Muma, muma, muma…" Jacob sat back beside Connie smiling as he watched the two playing together.

The last two years had been a crazy whirlwind of falling out and making up after finding out Connie had fallen pregnant shortly after getting back from their wedding. There had been so many problems during the pregnancy that neither of them had any idea as to whether they would ever make it to this point.

"Did someone keep Daddy awake last night?" Connie smiled as her daughter crawled across the bed onto Jacob's chest as he lay down. Connie watched as her daughter struggled before kneeling up on the bed herself and picking her up, putting her across Jacob's stomach. The little girl began bouncing herself up and down making Jacob smile as he opened his eyes looking up at her. "Charlie… Charlie please let Daddy sleep-" "Because Mummy gets to sleep all the time doesn't she?"

Jacob sat up and began to tickle Charlotte, her laughs echoing throughout the house. Connie got up and wandered from the bedroom hearing her daughters cries of laughter resonate from the room. She stood by the door of her daughter's bedroom looking into it. It was crazy how she'd now got this, a family around her every minute of the day, something she never dreamt of having.

"Mum why are you staring at me like you've gone crazy?" Connie smiled as she walked in and sat at the end of Grace's bed. "Can't I look at my daughter-" "Yeah but not like a weirdo Mum." Grace sat up and crossed her legs as she heard someone laughing. "Is Charlie awake!?" Connie nodded and watched as Grace ran from the room and down the corridor.

When Connie got to her bedroom she watched on as Charlotte was hugging Grace. The two girls began laughing as Jacob's arms went around them both, squeezing them into a hug before releasing them and tickling them again. There was no other way of describing her life than perfect, obviously it hadn't come without regrets and compromises but she was happy.

"Mum you're doing it again…" "Sorry." Connie smiled up at them all as they watched her. She crossed the room before Jacob reached for her hand and pulled her to the bed so she sat across his lap, Charlotte quickly scrambling across to hug her. "Everything alright sweet cheeks?" Connie nodded smiling before leaning in and quickly kissing Jacob. "Right girls you need to get dressed, we've got to leave soon!"

Grace helped Charlotte from the bed and went towards her bedroom leaving Connie alone with Jacob. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Nothing, I've just been thinking about everything-" "The jobs still on your mind isn't it?" Connie shrugged avoiding the question before moving from his lap.

She pulled her hair back and threw it up quickly before wandering to the bathroom and splashing some water over her face. Looking at herself she gently placed her hands over her stomach sighing. "You know, I think you should take the job again… You quit to spend time with the girls and we've done that but you need to think of yourself sometimes too." She heard his voice from the bedroom as she remained standing with her hands on her stomach.

Dropping them she walked back through leaning against the doorframe. "I just don't think it's the right time Jacob." She watched him turn to her with a questioning expression. Connie bit her lip as she raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean the right time Connie, it's been nearly two years since you were in the ED-" "Do I really need to spell it out to you? Why go back when I would probably have to leave again in a few months?"

Jacob began smiling as Connie moved forwards to him. "Don't go joking around with me-" "Would I ever?" He slipped his arms around her waist looking down at her. "You really think you're pregnant again-" "I know I'm pregnant, I found out last week." The smile only grew on his face as he picked her up spinning around before kissing her again. "I can't believe it-" "Neither can I, believe me!"

An hour later and the four parked up outside the small hall. "Grace please remember to-" "be nice, I know Mum." She rolled her eyes as Connie watched on, it was scary how much her daughter was like her.

Jacob walked hand in hand with Connie as he carried Charlotte with his other arm. Grace pushed the door open to see several people already inside. "GRACE!" She ran across the room to Anya and Jessica before they all ran outside with all the other children. Connie felt Jacob's grip tighten causing her to look at him and smile. "Anyone would think that this wasn't for you guys with the time you decide to turn up!"

Connie smiled as she let go of Jacob's hand hugging Brianna. "And how's the little princess this morning?" She turned to Charlotte who stretched out and fell into Brianna's arms. "Oh Connie before I forget Zoe said something about needing to speak to you." Connie nodded and left Jacob with his sister before walking through the hall.

"Connie-" "Elliot!" She turned hugging him tightly before they parted smiling. "Who'd have thought you'd ever be here-" "I've had this conversation too many times already today!" He laughed before Zoe and Charlie approached them. "Connie I've been meaning to talk to you all week about-" "the job, I know… Look I just don't think I can take it right now."

She was met by frowns from all three around her. "I just think I need a little longer-" "Oh my god you're preg-" "Shh. I only told Jacob this morning, I don't want it getting around just yet." Zoe pulled Connie into a hug which Connie reluctantly reciprocated. She looked to Charlie who just smiled before Connie pulled him into a hug. "Don't think you got away easy it just means you've got another one on the way Grandad!"

The afternoon drifted on before Jacob came outside where Connie was watching her girls jump around on the small bouncy castle with their nieces. "Hey beautiful" "Hey…" Jacob linked his arms around her stomach resting his chin on her shoulder. "What you thinking about-" "Everything… The girls, you, me, us… How the hell I've actually made it to another anniversary… this little one, how I've finally got a family." Jacob smiled as he rested his hands on top of hers which settled on her stomach.

"Well you better get used to this sort of thing because I feel like we've got a lot more to come. As for the next little one, we'll do it as it comes because I love you." Connie turned around in his arms smiling up at him. "What did Zoe say about the job-" "She said as much as she hates the role she'll stick it out a while longer… Hansen wanted to hire someone new but Zoe said she'll put him off a while longer. The job's mine again when I want it." "See, I told you everything would be alright. So it took it a little longer than we thought but we made it." Jacob gently kissed Connie before pulling away. "I love you Mrs Masters-" "I love you too."

They kissed again, this time more passionately than last time before hearing a wave of noise from the children beside them. "Get a room Mum!" They broke apart laughing before Jacob looked to his wife. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Connie nodded as they turned towards Grace and ran towards her and the girls chasing after them. Everything was how it should be and nothing could get in their way now.


End file.
